Hear me Calling
by MallossethOfLothlorien
Summary: 'When the birds of yore, return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.' We've all heard that line, haven't we? But what if there was another thing foretold? What if there was a prophecy, concerning the future of the dwarves during their journey? A Thorin/OC/Fílí fanfic
1. Prolouge

A/n:

Okay, so I have'n written in a long time. And I'm more of a one-shot writer. But this story has been stuck in my head ever since the first Hobbit movie came out. And since it is too long for a one-shot I decided to give it a try. Reviews are more than welcome, but keep in mind, English is my second language. So don't be too hard on my grammer and spelling.

You are more than welcome to ask anything about this story, if something bothers you or you don't understand something. I'll try to answer, but I won't give away the plot ;)

Well, let's begin, shall we?

* * *

><p>'You bring sad news, Mithiriel.'<br>A tall, fair woman bows, before answering. A small young woman at her side.

'Yes, my lady,' the woman, Mithiriel, answers. Her chrystal blue eyes red from crying. 'I have come to tell you he has passed away this morning. I told him not to go, but he didn't listen. That stupid, stubborn dwarf!'

A sob escapes the hair-haired she-elf as she remembers the state the said dwarf was when they brought him in. Only a breath away from death, an orc arrow near his heart.  
>'He wanted to serve that king of him. That is why he had left. I told him, mother. I told Gimma he had no king anymore. That he was save with us, that he did not <em>need<em> his king.'  
>'He did not belong here, Mithiriel,' the soft voice of the fair Elven Lady replies. 'He was a dwarf and longed to be with his brothers. Now that he has passed away, he will finally have peace in his heart.'<br>She looks at Mithiriel, then she looks over at the young woman standing next to her youngest child. Feeling the eyes of the Lady of Lórien on her, the woman stand up straight, avoiding eyecontact while doing so.  
>A smile forms upon the face of the Elven Lady.<br>'You have grown, Mallosseth, since the last time we met. You have turned into a beautiful young woman, even if you are just an elfling still.'

True. Though looking like a young adult at the age of 25, Mallosseth is not even close to becoming of age. At the age of 50 will she finally reach adulthood.

'I am afraid I will always lack the height of elves, though,' Mallosseth says in a soft voice, though loud enough to hear. 'Not even the height of the mortal men is given to me.'

The chrystal blue eyes of Lady Galadriel meet the sapphire eyes of Mallosseth, her smile never fading as she speaks.

'My dear child, height is not what makes one matter or not. It is the deed one does.'  
><em>'But it is not your <em>height_ you are afraid of.'_

Mallosseth freezes when she hears the voice of Lady Galadriel inside her head. Then she lowers her head, causing her golden hair bangs to fall over her eyes.  
><em>'No.'<em>

'_Why do you fear your powers?'_

'_They have grown, my lady. I fear I do not control them anymore. I might hurt someone.'_

'Let us talk about the real reason you are here, Mithiriel,' Lady Galadriel says, looking back at her daughter. 'When have her powers started to grow?'

'Since Gimma had left to find his king they have become more powerful. And this morning she had no control of it, right after the passing of him.'

Lady Galadriel places her hand on Mallosseth's head. She stands there for a while, and then takes away her hand again.

'Losing a father is difficult,' she tells her softly. 'Especially for one so young. Your emotions seem to have clouded your vision and stand in your way of controlling it.' Placing a hand on the cheek of Mallosseth, she continues. 'Your fathers departure has begun to make you wonder where your place is. Thát is what has triggered your powers to grow. For you are neither elf nor dwarf, yet both at the same time.'

'_My heart is not at ease within these walls of wood,'_ Mallosseth agrees.

'_It is a home you seek, my child, and a home you must find.'_


	2. The Meeting

A/n

So here's the first chapter. I have written the first chapter, rewritten it and still I was not happy with it. So after written the first chapter for the 3th time, I feel pretty happy about it. I hope you'll like it too.

And now, on with it!

* * *

><p>It has been 50 years since the passing of her father. In those 50 years Mallosseth has trained hard to control her powers again. To become a warrior.<p>

About 15 years ago, she had left Lothlórien, her home. She would have left sooner, but Mithiriel, her mother, would not her of it – 'You are a princess of Lothlórien, it is not proper,' she had said.  
>So when Mallosseth had come of age, she took her change to start her journey. Looking for a place she truly belongs to.<p>

Sure, she was accepted as one of the elves, but she woods did not feel like home in her heart.  
>So Mallesseth went to Imladris, home of Lord Elrond, her uncle. There she was welcomed warmly, she had been treated like the princess she is. Yet still, she had not felt at home in her heart. So after 7 years she had left Imladris.<p>

Two years it had taken Mallosseth to gather up the courage to travel to the Blue Mountains – for dwarves are usually not too keen about seeing an elf.

'_Should you ever come across a hostile dwarf, tell them you are the daughter of Gimma, son of Gimmer, captain of the guard of Erebor,_' is what her father had once told her. _'You may look more like an elf than a dwarf, but tell them of me and they should be less hostile.'_

And that she had done. She had come across a grumpy looking dwarf with ginger hair and his grey-haired brother – Gloin and Oin, as they had introduced themselves after Mallosseth had told them about Gimma. Gloin had taken her in, his wife insisting on it, for she liked the company of another female. Mallosseth had never felt so at home, than in those mountains. She did not need to need to _act_ like a princess, like she had to with the elves.

No, she could be what she was in her heart. And that would be a dwarf, that she had discovered in the Blue Mountains.

And now it is with those two brothers she has travelled to the Shire, requested by Gandalf himself. Somewhere along the way, they had met up with Dori, Nori and ori and Bifur, Bofur and Bombur.

All were a little cautious of her, but Gloin had stood up for her. After that, it was Bifur who had been the first to trust her. Only able to speak Khuzdul due to an axe in his head, he was surprised Mallosseth could understand him perfectly and speaking their language fluently.

After that, the ice had been broken and Mallosseth had been accepted as one of their own kin.

'Maybe you should stop pushing each other,' Mallosseth says as she watches the dwarves pushing themselves to the door. 'When the door opens you might… fall.'

To late. The eight dwarves stumble and fall as the door opens. They struggle to get up, grumbling and yelling at each other, saying 'get off!'.

Mallosseth laughs a little at the scene, then she looks over to the person in the doorway. A small creatre with thick, brown curly haid, big pointed ears – though not like elven-ears- and big shoe-less woolly feet.

A hobbit.

'Gandalf,' the hobbit says, looking slightly irritated at the wizard standing behind Mallosseth.

* * *

><p>'Those are my plates! Excuse me! Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please!... Excuse me.'<br>The poor hobbit, Bilbo Baggings is ignored by the many dwarves in his house, following them around, trying to stop them in vain.

'It's useless, you know that, right, Mr Baggings?' Mallosseth says to the hobbit, almost laughing at his red face.

The hobbit turns to the female in shock, weather it was her speaking or what she said, she does not know. But she finds it amusing just to watch poor Bilbo being uneasy about everything.

'Call me Bilbo,' he states, still staring at her. 'Miss Mallosseth, right?'

She nods.

'Can- Can I ask you something?' Receiving yet another nod, he continues. 'Your name, it sounds Elvish, you look Elvish, except for your ears, yet you stand as tall as a dwarf. Pardon me for asking, but _what_ are you?'

This question has been playing his mind the whole evening, she can tell. Mallosseth smiles kindly at the hobbit, sensing his sudden change.  
>'Well, you could say I am unique,' she answers. 'My mother is an elf of Lothlórien, my father was a dwarf of Erebor.'<p>

'Was? So he passed away?'

Mallosseth nods, then turns to leave him sensing the conversation is over. She follows Fílí to the dining room. There Fílí climbs on the table, carrying several cups of ale in his hand, knocking aside the food in his way.

'Who wants some ale? There you go,' Mallosseth hears him saying as she takes a seat next to his younger brother, Kílí.

'Something tells me you'll behave like this everywhere,' she tells him. 'Even when you're being a guest at someone's home.'

'My dear Mallosseth,' Kílí grins, putting an arm around her shoulder. 'You still have a lot to learn about your roots.' He watches her take a sip of her cup, grinning even more. 'How long have you been with your mother's side of your family?'

'57 years.'

'And how long without a dwarf teaching you our way?'

'32 years. Why?'

'Making my point,' Kílí says while nodding to the other dwarves, hinting Mallosseth to look at them. 'If you want Thorin to accept you as our kin, you will _have_ to change some things. Or your journey will be a real pain.'

Mallosseth looks at the dwarves feasting, acting like beasts. Not that she's not used to it, she behaves like that as well in the Blue Mountains. But seeing them behave like this here? No, she'd rather behave more like an elf right now.

'Though _some_ of us like you just the way you are,' Kílí adds.

With a wink he pours down his ale, leaving Mallosseth thinking. She looks over at Fílí, only to notice he is looking at her as well, a light pink colour on his cheeks. Then he lifts his ale, like a toast, and follows the example of the other dwarves.

Three loud knock are heard and everyone falls silent from their merry laughter. Everyone turns to look at the door, already knowing who is at it – except for Bilbo, who still has no idea what these dwarves are doing in his house.

'Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door.'

Mallosseth looks over to where the deep voice had come from. There, walking into the hallway is a tall dwarf, dressed in a rich blue cloak, lined with fur. Dark blue eyes that look if they have seen too much, framed by long black hair. A few grey strands of hair telling a silent tale of a hard life, and not just his age.

His whole appearance is giving away his status.

_Well, he hasn't changed a lot,_ Mallosseth thinks as Thorin Oakenshield questions Bilbo.

'Mind telling me what that woman is doing here?'she hears Thorin say, causing her to stand up straight. 'She is an elf, she does not belong here.'

'I came, because Gandalf requested me,' Mallossethh answers, having found the courage to step forward. 'I came because I want to help you reclaim what is yours.'

'Thorin,' Balin tries to reason with him. 'We need all the help we can get.'

Mallosseth turns her head to Balin, thanking him with a nod. He smiles at her and nods in return, then he looks back at Thorin. She might be mistaken, but Mallosseth thought to have seen Balin giving him a knowing look, a silent message only for Thorin to understand.

Appearantly he does, because Thorin sighs, but then let it rest. He makes way to the dining room, pushing Mallosseth out of the way, muttering _'she better be of use'_.

'What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?'Balin asks as Thorin eats.

'Aye. Envoys from all seven kindoms.'

This earns a murmer of joy from the dwarves.

'What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?' Dwalin asks this time. 'Is Dain with us?'

'They will not come,' Thorin answers sadly. 'They say this quest is our, and ours alone.'

'You're going on a quest?'

Mallosseth looks at the hobbit in wonder. Does he not know? Did Gandalf not tell him they were coming and why they were meeting? Thinking about the way their host has been behaving all evening, she has to say 'no'. That means that poor Bilbo doesn't even know about him being a burglar!

'M-me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life.'

_Ah, so Gandalf had left him out in us._

'I'm afraid I have to agree on Mr Baggings,' Balin says sadly. 'He's hardly burglar material.'

'Aye,' his brother agrees with him. 'The wild is no place for the gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.'

'Nor for weak little she-elves,' Thorin adds with his glare set on Mallosseth.

'Lucky for us, there are non here,' Fílí speeks before Mallosseth can even reply. 'But we have Mallosseth and she is a better warrior than most of us.'

Thorin could not deny it, not even if he had wanted to. At least Mallosseth _is_ a warrior, unlike most of the dwarves. Not that Thorin would ever say it out loud, Mallosseth knows.

They argue some more, talk about Smaug the Terrible and it eventually leads to Bilbo passing out.

The poor hobbit.

* * *

><p><strong>~Thorin's p.o.v.<strong>

'You,' Thorin growls as he sees the female mount her pony. 'You will ride by my side. I want to have you within my sight at all times.'

He expects some protest from her, but when he only receives silence, Thorin looks at Mallosseth, hiding his surprise. He has to admit, for a female with the will of a fighter, she knows when to speak and when to follow orders. Well, most times.

Every once in a while, Thorin glances at Mallosseth as they start their journey. It could have been worse, that he must admit.

At least she is not that bad to look at. With her golden hair tight in a sideway updo. Her bangs parting at the left side, framing her face like fire.  
>He has never seen a woman with bangs like hers. Usually they keep it long, or cut it above their brows. But hers, her bangs increase in lengt, starting above her eye, ending at her chin.<p>

_Like fire indeed_, he thinks.

Looking at the road ahead, Thorin thinks about what Balin had said to him the other day.

'_It is her, Thorin,' Balin had said. 'The one they have foretold. It is her, who shall decide our fate.'_

'_How do you know it is her they spoke of?'_

'_My friend, do you know of any other half dwarf half elf?'_

A scowl forms on his face, remembering the words Balin had spoken after that. He was right ofcourse. Thorin would have been a fool to say not so. But still…

He had hoped it had been just a tale to keep them from reclaiming Erebor again. For there would _never_ be a halfbreed. He had been wrong.

Glancing at Mallosseth, he feels himself tremble a little, as he remembers.

A few years ago she had come to the Blue Mountains, claiming to be the daughter of Gimma, son of Gimmer. And faith would have it that that Gimma had been married to a she-elf.

And he had hated Mallosseth for that. Hated her for being the one who was foretold. But most of all, he hated the fact she is still so young. Barely of age, only 2 years younger than Kílí.

Thorin notices she is wearing the same sapphire outfit she was wearing back then, matching her eyes. Dressed as a warrior, ready for battle, not like a lady. Though her outfit is still feminine, showing off her curves, something his eyes have not missed, for he is a male still.

_Mahal, why does it have to be her?_


	3. The Attack

**A/n**  
>First I want to thank camomila3 and xoulblade for adding this story to their list. I take it you liked the first chapters?<p>

Anyway, let's begin!

* * *

><p><strong>The Attack<strong>

A week has passed since the beginning of their journey. A week without any trouble.

Mallosseth has to admit she had not expected their journey to go without any trouble, but to have it happen so fast. That she did not expect.

Yet here they are, Trapped in a stinking old sack, some even tied on a spit being roasted by trolls.

'Don't worry, Mallosseth,' Fílí says softly, noticing the look in her eyes. 'We'll get out off here, you'll see.'

'It's nice to hear you are an optimist,' she begins. 'But I think tou have not noticed we are tied in sacks, unable to do anything.'

Suddenly Fílí begins to squirm again, like he has done so ever since they got caught. Mallosseth tries to move around too, but laying face-down on Thorins lap, Fílí laying on top of her and Kílí's head resting on her feet, she can't really do much.

_If I could just…_

'Wait! You are making a terrible mistake.'

_Bilbo, what are you doing, you idiot_, Mallosseth mentally scolds at the hobbit. _Are you trying to get us killed faster?_

'Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning.'

That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say for Bilbo, for the dwarves start yelling at him. Calling him a traitor. Mallosseth even joins them. What was he thinking, telling the trolls how to cook them. Besides, she doesn't smell that bad, right?

'The secret is… to… skin them first!' Bilbo finally says after some stuttering. Like he is trying to think of something.

_Wait! That's it! Bilbo you genius_, Mallosseth praises the hobbit for his quick thinking, catching up on his game..

Though apparently she is the only one. The others start yelling and insulting poor Bilbo again, who in fact is trying to save their lives.

But one troll waves it off as nonsense, grabbing Bumbor, ready to eat him alive.

'Not- not that one,' she hears Bilbo say. 'He- he's infected.'

'You what?'

'Yeah, he's got worms in his … tubes.'

Though the last bit seems more like a question than a statement, the troll buys it and throws Bombur back into the pile in disgust.

'In-infact, they all have. They're in-infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't

And yet again only Mallosseth seems the know what Bilbo is doing. The others are roaring protests.

'Parasites, did he say parasites?'

'We don't have parasites! You have parasites!'

'What are you talking about, laddie?'

Well, at least Gloin is still behaving nice enough. But they won't shut up about the parasites. Not until Thorin gives them a kick, apparently understanding what Bilbo is doing now. The kick seems to have opened their eyes, as everyone is now yelling about how big their parasites are.

_Come on, just a little more_, Mallosseth thinks as she concentrates on the binding on her hands and feet. She feels the binding warming up, groaning softly in protest. _That's it. Steady, steady now. Yes! That's it!_

Feeling the ropes falling, Mallosseth reaches for one of her hidden knives and begins cutting the sack, careful not to draw to much attention to herself.

'The dawn will take you all!'

Just as Mallosseth has freed herself from the sack, she hears Gandalf. He strikes a rock with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight to pour into the clearing. Those foolish trolls even ask if they can eat him, before they begin to turn into stone with loud screams and howls of pain.

'How'd you get out?' Fílí asks as she frees him of his sack. 'I wouldn't even move my wrists.'

'Well, I…'

"It doesn't matter,' Fílí states, waving his own question away. 'You are save, that's what matters most.'

With that, he pulls Mallosseth close to him, placing his lips on hers. Her eyes widen in shock at his sudden action, her body unable to move as thoughts flashes trough her mind.

Sure, they are close, but this close? Has she missed the signs, for she has never noticed anything.

'Hey you two,' a voice suddenly calls out to them. 'Look, I'm happy for you, I really am. But you, er. The point is, _some_ of us are still _tied, _you know! And I, for one, don't fancy hanging above fire!'

Fílí quickly pulls away and starts freeing his uncle, a deep blush on his face. Mallosseth still sits in shock for a few seconds, before helping Kílí.

* * *

><p>'Oh, what's that stench?'<p>

After everyone was freed, Thorin and Gandalf had have agreed to search for the troll cave. _Why_ is beyond Mallosseth. The stench alone is enough to keep her away from entering the cave. Not even thinking about what might be inside of it.

'It's a troll hoard, what'd you expect,' she hears Gandalf say as she sits down on a rock. 'Be careful what you touch.'

'Are-are you okay?'

She doesn't even need to turn her head to know who it is. The awkwardness in his voice makes it even easier to recognize the person. Still, Mallosseth turns her head to see Fílí standing next to her, looking down at her, but avoiding eye contact. A light blush on his face.

Mallosseth nods, feeling her cheeks redden as well.

'Good…'

As Fílí falls quiet, and awkward silence forms between the two of them. She sees him inhale trough his nose, collecting his courage, as he starts to speak.

'Look, Mallosseth,' he begins, looking her in the eye this time. 'About that kiss… I'm sorry. I should not have done that.'

'I-It's okay, Fílí,' Mallosseth stammers, not daring to look away. She pats on the rock, telling him to sit down next to her. 'But I would like to know why you did it.'

Fílí sighs as she sits down, pondering on his thoughts.

'I can try and make an excuse for what I did,' he slowly begins, placing his hand on her cheek. 'But why deny the truth? I like you, Mallosseth. I really do.'

Mallosseth looks at Fílí in surprise. To be honest, she had expected Fílí to tell her it had been something that had happened due to adrenaline or something like that.

She takes a good look at Fílí, reading his facial expressions. Trying to find something to contradict his words, but finds non. His eyes speak the same as his tongue.

She takes in the sight of the young dwarf next to her, unable to speak. He's handsome, something she had noticed right away when they had first met.

Not the flawless handsome all elves seem to possess. No, a rough handsome, a _manly_ handsome.

With his tall built – for a dwarf of course- standing only an inch or so taller than her. His broad shoulders, his blond mane like hair. His laugh and the way his braided moustache moves with it. And his gorgeous blue eyes. Mahal those eyes!

She could drown in them if the Valar would let her. She would not even mind.

Yes, Mallosseth has fallen for the handsome young dwarf-prince the moment she had laid eyes on him. But he would never fancy her. Not with her petite, elvish form and absolutely no facial hair

Apparently she had been wrong all along.

'I've liked you from the start,' Fílí continues, gently placing his other hand on her cheek as well, cupping her face. 'Though I did not dare say it out loud. For I am just a dwarf. I am not a fair elf…'

Mallosseth places a hand on his, encouraging him to continue, while letting his words sink in.

'But I could not contain the longing of my heart no more. It has been reaching for yours for so long, it hurt. That is why I did what I did. I would rather face rejection, than life my live, never knowing of your feelings.'

After Fílí is done, he closes his eyes, waiting for the words he fears. Mallosseth removes her hand from his, only to place it on his cheek.

'Fílí,' she begins and she can feel him flinch under her touch. 'You wait for rejection you will not receive. For my heart reaches out for yours as well. I do not care you are no elf. I never fancied them. They lack everything _you_ have.'

Fílí opens his eyes in shock, then he smiles and leans in. Their lips almost touching as Mallosseth closes her eyes.

This time she will be prepared.

'Break it up you two,' Thorin says as he steps out of the cave, his voice dripping with venom. 'Somethin's coming!.'

* * *

><p>Radagast has just told Gandalf about something dark he had seen at Dol Guldor. He gives Gandalf something wrapped in a cloth, but Mallosseth can't see what it is. But the look on Gandalfs face tells her it isn't good.<p>

Suddenly she hears a howl in the distance.

'Was that a wolf?' Bilbo asks, concerned. 'Are there- are there wolves out here?'

'No, Bilbo, Mallosseth says as she stands up, her bow at a ready. 'That was far worse than a wolf.'

Suddenly a warg leaps into the mids of them, knocking down Mallosseth. Using a knife, the kills it, crawling from underneath the beast, just in time to see Kílí shooting another with an arrow.

'Warg-scouts,' Thorin warns. 'Which means an orc pack is not far behind.

'Orc pack?'

'Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?' Gandalf asks Thorin, ignoring Bilbo.

'No one.'

'Who did you tell?'

'No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?'

Gandalf look changes from accusingly looking at Thorin, to fear as he looks around.

'You are being hunted.'

'We have to get out of here,' Dwalin demands and Mallosseth agrees. Then she remembers a really important detail.

'We can't,' she tells the others. 'The ponies have bolted after the troll accident!'

Radagast suggests he 'll draw them off with his rabbits. He bolts out of the forest with his sled, causing the wargs to chase him.

Gandalf quickly leads the company across a rocky plain, halting every now and then as Radagast passes by, followed by the wargs.

Kílí shoots one warg and orc that have come to close, but the screeches of them warns the others of their location. They run through the now grassy plain, as wargs slowly begin closing in on them.

'We're surrounded!' Fílí yells, pulling Mallosseth close. 'Stay close to me, alright?'

Though he said is as a question, his tone clearly demanding it.

Mallosseth nods, grabbing another arrow, shooting at a wrag that had come to close.

'Where is Gandalf,' she hears Kílí ask as she shoots an orc in the head.

'He has abandoned us!'

_No_ she thinks, looking around. _He wouldn't!_

Everyone gathers close to each other, trying to keep as much distance between them and the wargs. Thorin shouts at them to hold their ground as Gandalf appears from a crack in a rock. He tells them to come his way and Thorin orders them to move.

Running to the rock, Mallosseth misses a warg coming up from behind her, as she shoots another in its flank.

Without warning, Thoring grabs her by the arm and pulls her to him, just in time. With a swing of his sword he kills the beast, before Mallosseth can even register what is happening.

'Thank you.'

'I will have no one fallen by the hand of these creatures. Not while I'm still around,' Thorin tells her as he pushes her into the crack. 'Not even you.'

Kílí, Fílí and Thorin jump into the crack last. Above them they can hear the wargs growling and snapping. Then a horn sounds.

_Elves!_

Thorin comes to the same conclusion after examining an arrow that had been stuck in an orc. The ugly creature had fallen inside the crack – a hidden pathway actually – after being shot.

With a scowl he throws away the arrow.

'I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?'

Dwalin looks at Thorin for an answer, but it is Bofur who does.

'Follow it ofcourse!'

Mallosseth finally takes notice of her surroundings, recognizing it. She turns to Gandalf as she hears him say 'I think that would be wise'. He sees her looking at him and winks at her, silently telling her this was his plan all along.

_Thorin is not going to like this_, she thinks as she follows Fílí. _He's not going to like this at all._

* * *

><p><strong>An**

And that was the end of yet another chapter. I hope you liked it. Reviews are more than welcome. I love feedback.

Well, see you next time!


	4. Rivendell

**A/n**

Whoa, already 10 followers, I feel honoured. I want to thank everyone for this motivation and I hope you all will be happy with this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Rivendell<strong>

**Fílí's p.o.v.**

Mallosseth has quicken her pace, descending down the path, wanting to arrive at Rivendell as soon as possible. Leaving most dwarves linger behind. Only a sulking Thorin and his two amazed nephews keep up with Mallosseth.

And ofcourse Gandalf, surprisingly enough, and Bilbo. The last staring at the beauty of Rivendell in awe, while glancing at Mallosseth every now and then.

'I thought you said you hailed from Lothlórien,' he finally states as he looks at the happy female again. 'But you behave like you've finally arrived back home.'

Fílí has noticed this as well. He, too, has seen her rare sapphire eyes brighten as soon as her eyes had set eyes on Rivendell. The eagerness to arrive evident in her quickened pace, a radiant smile on her face.

Each step she takes, her bangs move with the motion. With each elegat step she takes, Fílí finds himself hoping her hair would gall down from the sideway bun she always wears. Finding it awfully enchanting, never having it seen any other way.

'I'm just excited to see my kin again, Bilbo,' Mallosseth tells the hobbit sending him a smile.

By now they have crossed a bridge, entering Rivendell. Fílí notices some elves strolling about, making him feel uneasy. His hand reaches out to Mallosseth, instinctively wanting to keep her save.

She looks back at him in surprise, but then smiles again, letting him hold her close to him as a dark-haired elf walks down a flight of stairs.

'Mithrandir,' he greets Gandalf.

'Ah, Lindir!'

Fílí feels Mallosseth taking a step towards the elf, but he quickly pulls her back, placing his arm around her protectively, not liking the idea of any elf coming near _his_ Mallosseth.

He hears his uncle telling Dwalin to stay sharp as the elf says something to Gandalf he doesn't understand.

'I must speak with Lord Elrond,' Gandalf tells the elf, speaking Westron again.

'My Lord Elrond is not here,' is the reply of the elf – Lindir as Gandalf had called him.

'Not here? Then, where is he?'

This time it was Mallosseth to have spoken.

Her question doesn't remain unanswered for long, as the same horn Fílí has heard earlier is blown again. Turning around he sees a group of armed horsemen approaching rapidly.

'Ifridȋ bekȃr (ready weapons),' Thorin orders. 'Hold ranks!'

Fílí pushes Mallosseth inside the circle, again trying to protect her. This time she makes a sound of protest, but he ignores her.

_No one touches my Mallosseth!_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal p.o.v.<strong>

'Lord Elrond,' Gandalf greets with a bow. 'Mellonnen! Mo evínedh (my friend! Where have you been)?'

'Farannem lamhoth i undul a charad. Dagannem rim na lant Vedui (we've been hunting a pack of orcs that come up from the south. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass).'

As Lord Elrond dismounts his horse, Mallosseth has finally freed herself from the circle of dwarves, walking up to him.

'Uncle,' she greets the tall elf, making a curtsy.

'This place seems brighter now our golden flower* has returned,' he replies, giving her a warm embrace. 'So _you_ have drawn the orcs so close to our borders.'

'Uncle?'

'What does he mean 'golden flower'?'

'Does he pose a threat?'

Ignoring the dwarves behind her, Mallosseth nods, telling Elrond she's afraid so. Elrond smiles at her, then he looks behind her. His smile falters a little, still remains kind enough as he looks at his guests behind her.

'Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain,' Elrond says, greeting the dwarf.

'I do not believe we have met.'

Though he is trying to be polite, Mallosseth can hear the venom in his voice. She looks at her uncle, but his facial expression remains the same.

'You have your grandfathers bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain.'

'Indeed? He made no mention of you.'

Ignoring the insult, Elrond speaks in Sandarin, telling the servants to light the fires and bring forth the wine. Telling the servants they must feed their guests.

'What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?'

Immediately the other dwarves begin to behave hostile again, gripping their weapons uneasily. Mallosseth notices this action to make Bilbo uneasy as well and sighs.

'Ease up, Gloin,' she tells him as she turns to the ginger-haired dwarf. 'My uncle is offering us food.'

That seems to loosen them up a little and they start to discuss about what they will do.

'Well, in that case, lead on,' Gloin says, putting away his axe. 'And _you_, young lady, have a lot of explaining to do. Not even telling us you are royalty.'

Mallosseth smiles at him, then walks up the flight, following Elrond.

'Lady Mallosseth,' Lindir says with a bow. 'I will have one of the maids draw a bath for you.'

True to his word, a bath has been drawn for Mallosseth as she enters her old room. An elven-maid immediately bows, welcoming her. She tells her her bath is drawn, but still too hot to enter.

'I will be back in a moment, Lady Mallosseth,' she says. 'I must inform our seamstress of your arrival and need of _decent_ clothing.'

As she says 'decent', she looks at the worn down clothes Mallosseth is wearing. Then she leaves with a quick curtsy.

As soon as the door is closed, Mallosseth starts to undress, making her way to the bath. Before stepping into the tub, she lets her hair fall down, felling it brush against her hips softly. Then she steps into the steaming hot water, slipping in slowly.

Just as she makes herself comfortable, she hears the door open, followed by a soft 'thud'.

'Lady Malosseth, I said the water is too hot!'

'Ieristil, have you forgotten?' Mallosseth smiles, not bothering to open her eyes, for she is enjoying the feeling of a nice bath too much. 'Heath nor cold bothers me.'

'Lady Mallosseth. It is an honour to have you back in our midst again.'

At the sound of the new voice, Mallosseth opens her eyes and turns her head. An elf with dark brown hair is standing next to Ieristil, a smile on her fair face.

'Ah, Duinel,' Mallosseth returns the smile, recognizing the elf. 'Did you come to take my measurements?'

Duinel nods, then tells her she will come back after Mallosseth is done bathing. With a curtsy, she leaves again as Ieristil walks over to Mallosseth, preparing to wash her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Fili's p.o.v.<strong>

Fílí sits at the table anxiously. He hasn't seen Mallosseth since she left and he isn't too pleased with it at all. She should be here, with him! Not with those elves!

Kílí is talking to him, but Fílí doesn't even listen. He keeps looking around, until a movement catches his eye. He sees the elven lord, Elrond, walking down the stairs, followed by Thorin, Gandalf and Bilbo.

'Wow,' he hears his younger brother word Fílí's thoughts as he looks at Mallosseth. 'I hate to say it, but she looks great in elven-clothing.'

Fílí silently agrees as he takes in her sight. Her arm linked with her uncle, she is lead to the head table. She is dressed in a sapphire dress with silver linings, framing her petite body better than her usual attire. Her only decoration being a silver circlet.

_She doesn't need anything else_, Fílí finds himself thinking, noticing she wears her hair down for the very first time.

'I've never seen her wear a dress before,' he mumbles softly, smiling at her as she looks at him. 'Nor have I seen her wear her hair down.'

He didn't mean for anyone to hear him, but Bofur places a hand on his shoulder, telling him he's a lucky dwarf.

'Better keep her close, hm,' he tells Fílí, a grin on his face, a smile evident in his voice. 'Some might try and steal her away.'

Suddenly the bright look disappears from the blond dwarf, only to be replaced by a dark one as he looks around. He knows Bofur was only joking, but he can't help himself as a new side of him emerges. One he did not know he possessed.

_Whoever tries, will have to go through me first_, Fílí thinks bitterly, his eyes falling on a tall black-haired elf on the table next to Mallosseth.

'Whoa, easy there, Fílí,' Kílí laughs. 'You might just kill that elf with your glare.'

'No good will come from glaring that elf to death, lad,' Bofur says, still grinning. 'I heard he is one of the sons of our host. Cousin of your beloved Mallosseth.'

Though not convinced, Fílí starts eating, wanting dinner to pass as quickly as possible. He barely takes notice of Kílí mistaken an elf for a female, not even bothering laughing at this. But he doesn't forget to send the elf a deathly glare.

To him every elf is a threat, with their fair faces only an elf can possess. Their tall, slim built, their silky long hair. Even their way of moving is graceful.

_Why do they all have to be so darn perfect_, Fílí asks himself as Bofur climbs onto a small round table, starting to sings. _Even their shocked expression is perfect!_

Fílí is painfully aware he is the total opposite of these fair creatures. Short built – even if he is tall for a dwarf. His broad body build, his hair farm from silky. His face not even close to being as fair and flawless of elves.

'If you keep behaving like that, I'm personally going to kick you out, lad,' Dwalin warns after putting down his ale. 'I don't like them either, but you don't see me growling at every single one of 'em.'

'Dwalin's right, Fílí,' his brother agrees. 'You've been glaring and growling the whole time. I'm surprised none of them has died out of fear yet.'

Some dwarves snicker, others laugh out loud, both tables a merry gathering as they all look at Fílí.

'Don't mind them, laddie,' Gloin says from the other table, the same grin on his face as the others. Though his grin holds recognition as well. 'They don't know these feelings, you're experiencing. They aren't as lucky as you to have found your one. It was about time thought, I might add. Even a blind dwarf could see the spark between the two of ya.'

Fílí looks at the dwarf, seeing sincerity in his eyes. The others agree, causing Fílí to feel a little better and he grins for the first time since their arrival. He glances over at Mallosseth, seeing her talking to her uncle. She laughs at something he says, then says something in return, probably related to what her uncle just said,

Fílí sees her glancing his way, locking eyes with him. Mallosseth smiles at him, which Fílí returns. He can see an emotion in her eyes he remembers his mother used to have when she looked at his father.

Feeling a lot better, Fílí joins his fellow dwarves now, thinking this evening would turn out all right after all.

'Fílí, a word.'

_Or not_, Fílí thinks as he turns to see Thorin standing behind him. The tone ins his voice clearly saying he's in trouble.

* * *

><p>An

* Mallos means 'golden flower' in Sandarin, thuis the meaning of Mallosseth's name.

Well, that was another chapter. I liked the idea of Fílí being possesive, because with only 1/3 of the dwarves being female I can imagine the lucky dwarves being a little protective of their one's.

Anyway, I hope you liked it. Reviews are more than welcome. I love to hear how I can inprove this story.


	5. Whispers in the dark

**A/n**

First I want to thank Gingah18 and Telekinesis Fae Flamingsword for their nice reviews. It was really motivating to post another chapter sooner. Even if it ment staying up 'til half past 12 when I have to get up early in the morning again. But once started, I couldn't stop ;)

Anyway, I probably won't be able to update this fast anymore. Starting this weekend it will probably be one chapter every week.

* * *

><p><strong>Whispers in the dark<strong>

'Uncle, you can't be serious!'

'I'm sorry, Fílí, but it has to be done.'

Mallosseth turns around the corner, following the found of the voices. Which isn't hard at all, since Fílí has raised his voice in anger. She can hear it in his voice. Something Thorin has said has made the younger dwarf angry, though she doesn't know what.

Mallosseth has had excused herself during dinner a few moments ago, after noticing Fílí had gone missing and the worried look in Balin's face told her something wasn't right.

'No, I won't let you!'

Mallosseth arrives at the garden, just in time to see Fílí unsheathe his sword, ready to strike.

'Don't be foolish, Fílí,' Thorin says calmly.

'Fílí?'

Slowly she walks over to Fílí, not knowing what is going on, not even _caring_ about what is going on. All she cares about right now is Fílí.

Ignoring the glare Thorin is giving her, Mallosseth gently places her hand on Fílí's arm. Though he doesn't look at her, she can feel his muscles relax a little. She then places her hand on his cheek, gently making him turn his head so he looks at her.

'Fílí,' Mallosseth begins, her voice soft, calculated. She knows Fílí won't hurt her, but with his sword in his hand, she doesn't want to take any chances. She might trigger him to attack Thorin. 'Fílí, look at me,' she orders softly as his eyes are still looking at his uncle. 'You don't want to do this. I do not know what is going on, but fighting Thorin will not solve anything.'

Fílí finally takes his eyes off of Thorin, to look into her eyes. She can see the anger blazing in his blue eyes, like a fire. As his anger slowly begins to subside, his eyes soften.

Fílí places his sword back in its sheath, then gently cups Mallosseth's face, rubbing a thumb over her cheek. He kisses her forehead, then turns to face Thorin, sending him a glare.

'Don't think I'll give up that easily,' he tells him, then turns back to Mallosseth.

Mallosseth is surprised at the fierce look Fílí had given his uncle just now. She has never seen him act this way before and it had frightened her. She seriously had thought Fílí would try and rip Thorin apart. His eyes certainly did.

Yet now he's standing in front of her, his blue eyes as soft and loving, just like she knows and loves. She feels him brush her air, letting her hair tangle around his fingers.

She mentally notes she must wear her hair down more often, enjoying the feeling, when she suddenly feels pressure on the back of her head.

Without warning, Fílí roughly places his lips on hers with a little more force than their first kiss, surprising her. Then Mallosseth closes her eyes, kissing him back. Though the kiss only lasts for a few seconds, it leaves her lips tingle with the force Fílí had used.

As Mallosseh opens her eyes, she sees Fílí give Thorin one last glare, before walking away, calling Mallosseth to follow him.

* * *

><p>The company meant to leave in a few days, yet Mallosseth finds herself walking the path away from Rivendell. They had left early in the morning, with the first light, by Thorin's order.<p>

After the meeting he, Balin, Bilbo, Gandalf and Lord Elrond had yesterday evening, he had told everyone they would leave the next morning.

Not wanting to take the risk they would leave without her, Mallosseth decided to stay at the quarters the rest of the company was staying, chancing into more appropriate clothing for the adventure ahead.

They had left at break of day, so Mallosseth had no time to say goodbye to her relatives. Not like Thorin would care.

'Be on your guard,' Thorin orders everyone. 'We're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths; lead on.'

Mallosseth hears Balin say 'aye', but isn't looking at them. Instead she finds herself looking back at Rivendell, wishing they could have stayed a little longer. Though in her heart she knows it isn't possible.

Still, it had been years since she had last seen her uncle and cousins, It has even been longer for her to have seen her mother.

'Are you alright?'

Upon hearing the timid voice of the hobbit, Mallosseth looks over at him. She smiles and nods, telling him she's fine.

She sees him look back at Rivendell, a longing in his eyes. Mallosseth places a hand on his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze, then she turns around, Fílí at her side.

'Master Baggings, I suggest you keep up.'

Mallosseth looks at Thorin, then at Fílí. Both dwarves haven't said a word to each other at all since their disagreement. Fílí hasn't even given his uncle worth a single glance. Well, except ofcourse the death glare.

Another change Mallosseth has noticed about Fílí's behaviour towards her. He never leaves her side, holding her close to him. Especially when Thorin is nearby.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out their disagreement had been about her.

'Fílí,' Mallosseth begins as they reach an open field. '_What_ did you and Thorin argue about?'

Fílí lets out a low growl when he hears Thorin's name, but that's all she gets from him. Instead his right hand reaches for a knife in his left sleeve, only to stop before anyone notices the movement.

'You don't want to talk about it. I get it. But can you at least try and act a little more civil?'

Fílí sighs, obviously not happy about it.

'Alright,' he agrees after a moment. 'But only because it makes you happy.'

Mallosseth looks up at the sky, noticing the sky darken slightly. It won't be too long until night falls. She also notices Bilbo struggling to keep up by now. The poor hobbit steel seems to have a hard time keeping up with the pace of dwarves.

_And to think he didn't want a pony when we started_, Mallosseth thinks amused. _He probably wishes he had one now._

'Thorin,' she calls out to their leader, causing him to glance over his shoulder. 'It won't be lon until night falls. We need to find shelter.'

'You're having trouble keeping up, _elf_?'

It hurts, the way Thorin addresses her. It really does. But it could have been worse. Back in the Blue Mountains he used to call her elf-scum. So that's a step in the right direction, right?

'It is not _me_ I am worried about,' Mallosseth tells him calmly. 'But our dear hobbit friend.'

She sees Thorin scowl, not liking the idea of stopping. But he tells them to stop, much of Bilbo's relieve. As he passes her he softly thanks her, while Gloin prepares to start a fire.

Fílí tells Mallosseth he and Kílí are going hunting.

'I won't be long,' Fílí promises, giving her a soft kiss. 'I-I love you.'

A blush spreads over both their faces as he says those words. Neither of them having said it before.

'I love you too, Fílí,' Mallosseth tells the handsome dwarf-prince who holds her heart.

She gives him another peck on the lips, then he leaves, a smirking Kílí following his lead.

As Mallosseth turns around, she sees the rest of the company quickly turn back to what they were doing, looking amused, chuckling amongst themselves.

All but three.

Bilbo looks away, a little uncomfortable, probably for being caught, for a moment later his lips form a smile.

Thorin scowl can't be missed, seeing as he is still looking at her with that scowl. At least that much has stayed the same. He has been giving them from the start. Well, almost. On the day they first met, he was treating her normal. But somehow that had changed.

But the look that surprised Mallosseth the most, is coming from Balin. Though he wears a smile, she can clearly see the hidden emotion behind it. Disappointment. And does she see sadness as well? But why?

* * *

><p><strong>Thorin's p.o.v.<strong>

It has been days since they have left Rivendell, miles between them. They have been climbing up and up and up. The path hard and dangerous, the nights chilly and comfortless.

Except for Fílí and Mallosseth ofcouse. They snuggle close every night, keeping each other warm at night. Nothing impure, only lying next to each other, with Fílí having his arm wrapped around Mallosseth's petite frame.

The thought alone make Thorin scowl at the two of them, laughing at something Kíli had said.

'Thorin, a word if you please.'

Thorin looks at Balin, his eyes already telling him what they need to discuss. Thorin nods at his old friend and follows him to a more secluded area, so no one can hear them.

'I told you back then about Mallosseth,' Balin begins, getting straight to the point. 'You knew what had to be done, yet you did nothing. I now I fear it will be too late.'

Balin looks at Fílí and Mallosseth, sadness in his eyes. Thorin follows his lead, seeing Fílí leaning over at the she-elf, whispering something in her ear. She giggles and pushes him away.

'They are smitten with each other,' Balin continues. 'It won't be long before he will place a courting braid in her hair, claiming her as his. Have you not noticed the way he touches her hair? How he is playing with it every chance he gets?'

'She is still so young,' Thorin states. 'It would be wrong.'

'She is not a child, Thorin! She is 75 years old and of age. And she was so when she came to the Blue Mountains.'

Balin is angry, Thorin can hear it in his voice. Yet it doesn't phase him. He knows Balin has every reason to be mad at him. But things can't be chanced once done.

'Ive spoken Fílí about it,' Thorin tells after a silence, earning a bitter laugh from Balin.

'Ha! And I can see it worked well. Look lad, there is only one way to fix this, before it will be too late.

Another silence.

'Thorin,' Balin finally says. 'You know what will happen if Mallosseth chooses the wrong person, don't you? She _has_ to choose you if we are to fulfil the prophecy.'

'I know, my friend,' Thorin sighs. 'It's just, I don't like the idea of being married to one half my age.'

'Oh, don't worry,' a new voice enters the conversation. 'I do not like the idea of marrying a vengeful old dwarf.'

* * *

><p>An

well, that was another chapter. Wow, shock. Mallosseth has to choose Thorin in order to fulfil a prophecy. Raise your hand if you expected that. *Me raising my hand* Oh right, I came up with it...

What of Fílí and Mallosseth if she is to marry Thorin? What wil happen is she won't do it? And what about those powers Mallosseth holds? Only I know the answer.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time.

Don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think of the story so far. Or maybe give me some feedback If you'd like.


	6. Into the Fire

A/n

Here's another chapter. The last one for this week, so it's extra long. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Flame<strong>

There is a long silence. The only sound comes from the howling wind, sending a shiffer down the spine. But Mallosseth doesn't look away from the two dwarves standing in front of her.

Both male are staring back at her in shock. Obviously not expecting her to have heard their conversation.

'What are you doing here, _elf_,' Thorin asks with a dangerous tone in his voice. 'This was a private conversation.'

'Hardly private to me,' Mallosseth states, lifting her hair to show her lightly pointed ears. 'My ears may not be as sensitive as elf-ears, but I could easily hear you breathing from where I was sitting. So excuse me for hearing every word you said.'

Thorin glares down on the female, not pleased with her at all.

'It was non off your business,' Thorin growls, taking a threatening step towards her, his finger pointing accusingly at her.

'I have to disagree with you on that, Thorin,'Balon replies, a twinkle in his eyes as he winks at Mallosseth. 'It _is_ her business, seeing it is about her.'

_You wanted me te listen in on you_, Mallosseth realises, slightly amazed at the older dwarf.

She notices Thorin might also have come to that conclusion as well, for he is now glaring at the white-haired dwarf.

'Well,' Mallosseth begins after yet another silence. 'But since I now know there is a prophecy about me, I would like to know what it is about.'

'Ah, yes, yes ofcourse you do, lass,' Balin says as he pats her on her shoulder. 'Right then…'

'I would like to hear about it too,' Fílí says as he steps from behind a tree. 'I would like to know why it has to be _my_ Mallosseth you have to marry, uncle.' As he says 'my' he glares at Thorin. 'Because you have left that piece of information out. You only told me she isn't meant to be mine.'

Again Thorin and Balin are surprised at the unexpected interruption, though Mallosseth gives Fílí a weak smile. She has wondered when he would announce himself. Then she turns to face the tree next to the one Fílí had come from.

'Maybe you would like to join us too, Kílí?'

A startled Kílí steps from behind the tree, asking her how she had known he was there. Again she explains her sensitive hearing, telling her she has travelled the wilderness alone for years. Teaching herself to always stay alert to her surroundings.

'Ahem,' Balin clears his throat, turning the attention back at him. 'If I can tell about the prophecy now, without any more _interruptions_, ' he eyes Mallosseth, quietly asking her for more surprises, at which she shakes her head.

'Alright the. The prophecy tells us about a dwarf with an elven mother, you Mallosseth. When the time to reclaim the mountain comes, she must choose the rightful heir to the throne, or the Line of Durin will be broken.'

All eyes are on Mallosseth as Balin finishes. Mallosseth lets it all sink in, running it over and over again in her mind. Trying to find a loophole

_There _has_ to be one, right?_

'Wait, what do you mean 'choose the rightful heir',' Fílí asks, sounding hopeful. 'Maybe she can just say Thorin is the rightful?'

Balin shakes his head sadly.

'I'm sorry lad,' he tells him sencerily. 'But they mean 'choose' as in 'marry'.'

'So there isn't much hope then?' Mallosseth asks softly. 'Unless I'm going to fall in love with Thorin, which I doubt will happen, the Line of Durin will be broken? No loopholes?'

'There _is_ one,' Thorin tells her, his glare never leaving his face. 'You don't have to fall in love, you just have to marry me at your own will. And believe me when I say I like the idea as much as you do.'

Mallosseth looks over at Fílí, seeing the hopelessness in his eyes. Hopelessness she feels as well. His blue eyes dull, his smile gone. He just stands there defeated.

'I'm sorry,' Mallossethsays as she places a hand on his arm. 'But I can't.'

As she says this, Mallosseth looks Thorin straight in his eyes. She sees the anger burning in them and she feels frightened. But even if she feels frightened, she must tell what her heart is telling her.

'I cannot life a live, married to someone who hates me, when there is someone who loves me. I am truly sorry, but I must follow the heart that is calling for me, not the one that is trying to keep me away.'

'So you put your own desire before duty,' Thorin growls at her. His fist clenched. 'If you end the Line of Durin, Fílí will die as well, don't you see?'

'I will defend all of you, or I will die trying, But I will not be trapped in a loveless marriage, arranged by the Valar.'

* * *

><p>With a gasp Mallosseth shoots up from her lying position. Her sapphire eyes filled with fear as the memories of her dream slowly begins to fade away. She inhales and exhales a couple of times, trying to slow down her heartbeat to a normal pace.<p>

Then she looks at her right, to see Fílí lying on his side, his arm now resting on her lap. His face peaceful, a smile on his handsome face, showing his dimples. Mallosseth reaches out her hand, to trace his facial features for a moment, a smile slowly forming on her lips. Fílí stirs slightly, mumbling something, then he turns on his back and starts snoring.

Suddenly an image forms before her eyes and Mallosseth quickly withdraws her hand in shock. She closes her eyes, trying to shut the image of a dying Fílí out of her head. Blood – _his_ blood- on his face, dripping from his mouth, his eyes staring into nothingness.

_No_

For a week now, have her nights been plagued by bad dreams. Every night Mallosseth has to see her beloved Fílí die. Every time a different death.

Once she has seen him being burned by Smaug, once he has been crushed by the dragon, a talon piercing right through.

But the one from tonight… She doesn't even want to think about it as a cold feeling enters her body.

'Wake up. Wake up!'

It had happened so fast, Mallosseth could not even react as she is falling down with the others. Falling down a chute, sliding through a tunnel, before landing in a giant wooden cage. She tries to get up, bur fails with Bombur crushing her.

Suddenly a hoard of goblins attack them, taking away their weapons, dragging them away.

'No, Let me go!' Mallosseth heas Fílí shout as she is trying to free herself from the goblins. 'Mallosseth!'

'Wou would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?' a large ugly goblin asks, eying them suspiciously. 'Spies? Thieves? Assassins?'

Mallosseth takes a step closer to Fílí, feeling scared. She is no fool. She has noticed their grim situation. Hundreds of goblins, only a handful of them. And with their weapons taken, they won't stand a chance.

Yet here the dwarves stand their ground, a courage Mallosseth seems to be lacking at the moment. She trembles in fear as the memories of her dream comes back. The three lifeless bodies of Thorin, Fílí and Kílí lying on the ground in front of her.

'_Choose the rightful heir to the throne, or the Line of Durin will be broken,_' she hears Balins words echoing in her head over and over again.

_Have I made the wrong decision? If I stay with Fílí, will I not be able to save them?_

Mallosseth fagely hears the great goblin talking. Ordering them to be searched thoroughly, asking questions. She doesn't even notices Fílí pulling her close to him.

'Well then. If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler. Bring out the Bone Breaker! We'll start with the female.'

Now _that_ she had heard. Mallosseth's head shoots up, to see a big and ugly finger pointing right at her. Several hands grab her by the arms, pulling her away from Fílí. She hears him shout out her name as she is pushed in front of the great goblin, trembling like a leave.

'I heard dwarves are extremely protective of their women,' he states, looking at Mallosseth with a smirk. 'Let's put that theory to the test, shall we? Besides, I love hearing a female scream. So it's a win-win situation for me either way.'

* * *

><p><strong>Thorin's p.o.v.<strong>

Thorin grinds his teeth as he sees those goblins drag Mallosseth away from Fílí. His fists clenched. The female is shaking as the big brute is talking, his eyes set on her, his voice menacing.

Thorin doesn't like Mallosseth that much. Though he has been ignoring her ever since she had told him she would rather stay with Fílí than to save the line of Durin. Still, she doesn't deserve whatever they have in mind for her.

So Thorin does the only thing he can think of to – hopefully- protect her. Or at least buy some time to figure out a way to escape.

'Wait,' Thorin orders loud enough for the goblin to hear him, as he steps from behind his comrades.

'Well, well, well, look who it is,' the vile creature taunts. 'Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain.'

As Thorin walks up to Mallosseth, the great goblin bows mockingly to him, an evil grin on his disgusting face. Thorin throws a glare at him, as he gently places a comforting hand on the shoulder of a surprised Mallosseth. He whispers if she is alright and she nods.

'Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't _have_ a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really,' the goblin rambles on. 'I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg.'

That had caught him to surprise and Thorin finds himself looking up at the goblin in surprise and disbelieve.

_That can't be…!_

'Azog the Defiler was destroyed,' Thorin voices his thoughts. 'He was slain in battle long ago.'

Next to him he sees Mallosseth look up in shock as well. She has heard the story Balin had told. Azog had been defeated, Thorin is sure of it. But the great goblin tells them he is alive.

With a laugh the creature turns to a tiny goblin, who is sitting a a basket, telling him to send word to the pale orc that his price has been found. Then he turns to see two massive instruments of torture being brought in and smirks.

'Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten an battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down here in the deep of Goblin-town.'

Thorin can barely hold back the urge to cover up his ears, to shield them from the off-key singing of the great goblin. If you can even call it singing.

But that isn't his main concern right now, as he slowly makes his way back to the others, shielding Mallosseth from the goblins. Liking it or not, but the goblin had been right. Dwarves _are_ protective of their women.

He glances at Mallosseth. Even if the woman is their own or someone else's.

Suddenly the goblins start to howl in fear and rage and Thorin finds himself being held, a knife on his throat. He lets out a low growl, not even knowing what had just happened. All he can think about right now is to get everyone out of here, somehow.

'Let go of me!' Thorin hears Mallosseth sneer at the ugly creature as she is struggling to get free. 'I said; let go!'

With a screech the goblin lets go of her, snarling angrily at her. Thorin can see blisters forming all over the hands of the goblin as it takes a few steps back, making Thorin wonder what had just happened.

Suddenly there is a massice explosion of bright light, knocking everyone down.

'Take up arms,' he hears Gandalf say, still dazed from the hard landing. 'Fight, fight!'

And that they do. The dwarves quickly get up, picking up their weapons, and begin fighting their way out.

* * *

><p>Gandalf has started to count the dwarves once they pause to collect their breath. Though Thorin doesn't really pay attention to the wizard. He doesn't even care where the wizard had come from, only being thankful he had come.<p>

However, Thorin _does_ notice the glare Fílí is giving him and something soft touching his fingers. Looking down to his left arm, he sees Mallosseth trying to free herself from the iron grip he has on her wrist.

_When did that happen_, Thorin wonders as he quickly lets go of her wrist.

'Where is Bilbo?' Mallosseth asks as she looks around, ignoring Thorin staring awkwardly at her.

Thorin watches as she quickly moves over to Fílí and Kílí. His oldest nephew placing a protective arm around her waist, causing Thorin to glare at him as he whispers something in her ear.

The rest of the group discusses where Bilbo might be, wondering what could have happened to the hobbit. But Thorin would rather like to know that is happening to him. Is he jealous?

Why is he suddenly interested in Mallosseth, when she has made it clear she has chosen Fílí. That she has chosen love over duty. Maybe _that_ is what makes him behave so different? Maybe the fact she is out of his reach is what makes her desirable to him?

'I'll tell you what happened,' Thorin finally speaks up, getting irritated. 'Master Baggings saw his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone!'

* * *

><p><strong>Normal p.o.v.<strong>

'No, he isn't/'

Mallosseth looks at the hobbit in relieve. She had been thinking about diverent things that might have happened to him. Luckily he's save and sound. Bilbo strides into the group, patting Balin affectingly on the shoulder.

'Bilbo, we'd given you up!' Kílí tells him, a smile of relieve on his face as well.

'How on earth did you get past the goblins?'

Mallosseth looks at Fílí, then back at Bilbo, wondering the same thing. _She _hadn't even notice him, until he had stepped from behind a tree.

_Is this why Gandalf wanted to bring along a hobbit?_ Mallosseth glances at the said wizard in wonder.

'How, indeed,' she hears Dwalin mumble.

There is an awkward silence, before Gandalf speaks.

'Well, what does it matter? He's back!'

'It matters! I want to know: why _did_ you come back?'

'Look,' Bilbo begins, looking at Thorin. 'I know you doubt me, I know you always have.'

Mallosseth can't help but agree with Bilbo on that. Thorin has made it pretty clear.

'And you're right. I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, _that's_ where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.'

After Bilbo is done, there is another silence. Everyone thinks about what Bilbo had just said. Mallosseth, too, lets his words sink in, a smile playing on her lips.

Suddenly her head shoots up, her ears picking up a sound. Turning her head to the mountain, she sees the sky has darkened, night has come. But her ears don't need light to hear the sounds of shouting and snarling.

A look of horror falls on her face as Mallosseth takes a few steps back.

'Mallosseth, what is it?' Fílí asks as he sees the look on her face.

'There are orcs and wargs coming this way,' she tells the others as she looks at them.

Right then the howling of wargs is heard,

'Out of the frying pan…'

'…into the fire!' Gandalf finishes for Thorin. 'Run! _Run!_'

They all start to run down the mountain, running as fast as they can. Mallosseth can hear the wargs closing in on them fast and soon enough the first ones have gained in on them.

'Bofur! Duck!'

The dwarf does as told and Mallosseth shoots an arrow through the head of a warg that was leaping at him. Then she turns back again, continue running.

'Up into the trees, all of you!' Gandalf telss them once they have discovered they are trapped.

Mallosseth quickly jumps up, grasping a branch, swinging herself on it. Then she hangs herself upside down, hanging on her legs, offering a hand to Balin. The dwarf being too short to reach for a branch.

Thorin climbs in as well and she sees Fílí and Kílí climb into the tree in front of her. Looking around she sees everyone is up in the trees. Even Bilbo.

Beneath them the wargs circle down the trees. Snarling, snapping and growling at them. A white warg approaches slowly, a pale orc on its back.

'Azog?!' Mallosseth hears Thorin say as he pushes some leaves to the side, the chock clear in his voice.

Azog whispers something to his warg, stroking its fur. Then he point at Thorin, shouting a command in Dark Speech. The wargs beneath them obey his command, trying to climb into the trees.

The trees shak violently as branches snap. Mallosseth finds herself struggling to hold on. One by one the trees start to fall over, forcing them to jump to another tree, eventually resulting everyone to be in the same tree.

_I have to do something_, Mallosseth thinks as she looks around. _But what if I lose their trust? Tharin already is acting strangely._

Seeing no other way out, Mallosseth sighs in defeat. Heath starts to spread, radiating from her body.

Suddenly a warg yelps in pain, causing everyone to look at it as it quickly runs away. A large burnmark on its flank. Gandalf takes the opportunity to set a pinecone on fire, throwing it down at the wargs.

'Fílí,'he calls for the dwarf standing a branch beneath him, letting a burning pinecone fall down.

Fílí catches it, letting Bilbo light another pinecone on fire. Son the area around the tree is burning, forming a wall between the company and the wargs and orcs. The dwarves cheer as Azog roars in anger and frustration. But it doesn't last for long.

The tree moans as it slowly begins to fall. Mallosseth holds on tight, seeing the cliff coming closer and closer. The tree stops falling, right above it. She can see the ground far, far below and she swallows.

* * *

><p><strong>Thorin's p.o.v<strong>

Once Thorin has found back his balance, he looks over at Mallosseth. He has seen where the first fireball had come from. She had formed it in her hand. It was like magic, like Gandalf had used on the pinecones, only she had not used a spell. So how?

Then Thorin looks over at Azog in hate and anger as memories of that day return. He draws his sword and runs through the burning ground, charging at Azog and his warg.

'Thorin, no!' he hears Mallosseth call after him, but he pays no heed.

Today he will get his revenge!

Thorin tries to swing his sword, but the warg leaps at him, hitting him in the chest, smashing Thorin to the ground. Thorin gets back on his feet, panting heavily, pushing the pain aside. He hears the calls of his campany, his _friends_, but ignores them. All he cares about right now, is taking care of Azog.

But again Thorin is flung to the ground before he can even react. Then a sharp pain enters his body as the warg sinks it teeth in him and Thorin yells in pain. He swings his sword, trying to get free from the warg. With one lucky strike, Thorin manages to hit the vile beast and it roars in pain. It throws Thorin several feet away onto a rock, his sword falling out of his hand due to the impact.

Thorin cringes in pain. He can feel his body getting weaker by the second. Thorin tries to feel for his sword in anger as he sees an orc hovering above him, ready to cut of his head.

_This is it_, Thorin thinks as he fights to stay conscious. _I'm sorry, father, I have failed!_

'Leave him alone,' Thorin can hear Mallosseth say, though she sounds different, dangerous. 'I said; leave him _alone_!'

Suddenly everything begins to glow bright and Thorin feels warmth entering his body. The orc disappears with the bright light, but the warmth remains.

Gathering all of his strength, Thorin manages t open his eyes to see Mallosseth standing in front of him/ Her sword seems to have caught fire as she swings it at a warg. Bilbo is standing next to her, also trying to protect him. Then everything turns black.

* * *

><p>An

Well, that was it, concerning the first movie. Only the eagles are missing, but we'll have to wait for that next week, now won't we?

Don't be shy to me what you think of this chapter :)


	7. Decisions to be Made

A/n

*Thank you Gingah18 for pointing out some grammer errors. I took them out the best as I could, though I think there are still enough in it yet. Most were from the fact my Word is correcting in Dutch, so when it sees a word that looks like a Dutch word, it will change into that word... ㈵1*

So I have installed Word on my Ipad, and now I can write down my chapters in it, without me having to write it all out on paper first. I still won't be able to update as fast as first, but I _might_ fasten it a little. Seeing as I don't sit at my computer a lot, but my tablet is with me almost 24/7 ;)

I also am working on my writing, to improve a little and make it more pleasant to read.

And last but not least, some readers will love me after this chapter, some will hate me... I'm sorry!

Now without any delay, here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Decisions to be Made<strong>

Mallosseth is swinging her sword at every warg that is coming too close to Thorin. Slashing one at its flank, stabbing one in the head, her swords flashing with every strike. Next to her, Bilbo is being cornered by the pale orc and its warg, but then Kílí appears with a warrior cry, pushing the beast out of the way.

It is then that Mallosseth notices the others have arrived to fight, defending their leader. All swinging their sword or axe at a warg. Not that Mallosseth can really take notice of anything happening around her. Her main priority is the safety of Thorin right now, for she had made a promise and she is true to her word. She _will_ defend the line of Durin or she will die trying!

She takes a quick glance at Thorin, making sure he's still breathing. But by doing so, she misses the warg sneaking up on her, ready to leap at her. That is until she feels a gust of wind and yelping. She quickly turns around to see a warg being thrown away by a giant eagle, the beast landing with a heavy 'thud'.

Looking around, she sees more eagles arriving, doing the same thing. Then an eagle flies to Thorin, his claws stretched, picking him up.

'Thorin, no!'

She tries to prevent the giant bird from taking Thorin, but fails as it flies of. The next thing she knots, she is being airborne by another eagle, only to be dropped by it. Mallosseth screams as she falls down, the ground getting closer and closer, until soft feathers catches her fall.

Looking up she sees she's laying on the back of a giant eagle, its massive white head looking straight ahead. Beneath her, every one of the dwarves is being picked up by an eagle. Only Gandalf and Bilbo are left, though not for long.

Not that Mallosseth would notice anyway. She has closes her eyes in fear, afraid she might fall. She is most deffinately not made for flying. No wing-less creature for that matter!

'Thorin! Mallosseth!'

Hearing Fílí calling out for her, makes Mallosseth finally lift up her head, opening her eyes. Her hands holding the feathers of the eagle in a deathgrip. She sees eagles flying around her. Some carying someone on their back, others holding them in their tallons. Leading them is the giant eagle that is holding Thorin.

'Thorin! Please, wake up!' Mallosseth pleads as she slides off the birds neck once it has landed.

She runs op to the fallen dwarf as Gandalf whispers a spell, Bilbo following not far behind her. She knows Thorin and her are not the closest, but his is still her fearless leader. A dwarf she looks up to. To see him laying there, lifeless, it makes her feel uneasy. Like it is her fault, like she has failed.

Suddenly Thorin's eyes flutter open and he gasps for air. Once he sits up, he starts to speak weakly.

'Mallosseth and the halfling?'

'It's alright,' Gandalf tells him, patting his back. 'Mallosseth and Bilbo are both here. They are quite safe.'

By now the others have landed as well and are surrounding the wounded Thorin. Dwalin and Kílí help him get up, though he shrugs them off once he's up. Then he approaches the two he had asked for, his look frightening Mallosseth.

'You! What where you two doing?' Thorin asks them angrily. 'You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and you, a halfling and a woman, had no place amongst us?'

Mallosseth watches Thorin advancing towards them, a worried look on her face. Thorin has never called her by her name and it frightens her a little that he had done just now. She isn't really sure if it's a good thing or not. And the look on Bilbo's face tells her he isn's sure about Thorin either, for he too looks worried, frightened even.

Mallosseth stands there, frozen on the spot as Thorin keeps advancing, until he is face to face with them. She stares him in the eyes, not daring to look away.

'I've never been so wrong all my life!'

With that Thorin grabs the two of them, embracing them deeply. Mallosseth looks surprised as she stands there in the arms of the taller dwarf. She can vaguely hear the others cheer loudly as Thorin lets go of Bilbo, only to pull Mallosseth back for another embrace.

'I'm sorry I doubted you,' he apologises as he keeps his arms on her shoulders, his eyes sincere. 'I have not been treating you right, for I only saw the elf in you, not the dwarf you are.' Then he turns to Bilbo, the hobbit looking as shocked as she is. 'And I'm sorry for doubting you as well.'

'No, I would have doubted me too,' Bilbo stammers uneasily. 'I'm not a hero or a warrior... not even a burglar.'

At this, Mallosseth chuckles, feeling a little more at ease. Even if Thorin still has a soft grip in her shoulders. She can hear everyone chuckle as well.

Then she hears the eagles screeching as they fly away.

'Farewell,' she whispers softly, not knowing if the birds hear her or not. 'May the wind under your wings bear you where the sun sails and the moon walks.'

Looking back at Thorin she sees him looking over her shoulder, seeing something. As he strides forward, she follows his gaze. In the distance she can see the outline of a single, solitary mountain on the horizon.

'Is that what I think it is?' she asks Thorin, her voice no more than a whisper. 'Is that Erebor?'

'Aye, it is,' he tells her. 'The Lonely Mountain – Erebor. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth. Our home.'

A bird cheeps and flies by and everyone looks at it in amazement.

'A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain.'

'That, my dead Oin, is a thrush,' Gandalf tells the dwarf with a smile.

'But we'll take it as a sign – a good omen.'

Mallosseth looks over at Thorin who is now standing next to her, on hand still resting on her shoulder. A good omen. Then why is she feeling so sad?

'You're right,' Bilbo agrees. 'I do believe the worst is behind us.'

But she can't agree with him nor Thorin. It's because of her they had almost died just now. _Died_, because she is to egoistical to choose her own happiness instead of doing what is right. What if she can't escape fate? What if she can't save the Line of Durin while being with Fílí?

'Are you alright, Mallosseth?'

'Y-yeah,' she tells Bilbo and flashes a smile. 'I'm just a little shaken from the events of the last few days.'

* * *

><p>The first part of descending the mountain had been the hardest. The steps had been steep and dangerous. Bombur would have fallen down had it not been for Bofur and Gloin. Mallosseth, too, had almost fallen, her mind running on its own.<p>

Now, two days later, she still is not fully aware of her surroundings. Her mind constantly thinking about the prophecy, her heart torn between Fílí and duty. She even is keeping Fílí away unconsciously.

'What's the matter? Is it something I've done?' Fílí has had asked several times, though she could not answer. Only telling him he had done nothing wrong.

'Alright, we'll rest here,' Thorin announces as they approach a stream. 'We can fill our water-skins and refresh.'

'What about the orcs?' Bilbo asks, his voice giving away his fear.

'There are miles between the orcs and us,' is the reply. 'The eagles have helped us with that. Besides, we need water.'

With that said, the company heads over to the stream, washing their faces and filling their water-skins. Mallosseth keeps her ears sharp for any sound, making sure Thorin's words are true.

While some of the dwarves enter the water for a bath, Mallosseth sits down in the grassy field. With her back against an elk-tree, she starts counting her arrows, making sure she has enough. The laughter and singing of the dwarves fill the air and she smiles a little.

Heavy footsteps make their way to where she is sitting, causing her to look up at Thorin. With a fake smile she greets him, still feeling a little uneasy with this new Thorin. The old Thorin would never call her by her name or talk to her without a hint of annoyance or even look at her without a glare.

While this new Thorin talks to her, looking at he with concern in his eyes. His blue eyes holding something new. Admiration maybe? She doesn't know. All she knows is that he makes her feel strange when he looks at her. And he's been doing that a lot the past two days.

'Fílí tells me you've been acting strange,' he begins with a kindness in his voice she still isn't used to. 'And I've been noticing it too. Mind telling me what is going on?'

'I've failed you,' she tells him, looking down again. 'I promised I would keep you save to prevent the Line of Durin from breaking. Yet you almost died back there and...'

'And it is because of you and our brave hobbit I am still alive and well,' Thorin tells her, kneeling down, one arm resting on his knee, while he lifts her head with his other hand. 'I am forever grateful you came.'

There is a silence and Mallosseth shiffers. Not that she is cold. No, she is never cold. Not even the coldest winter makes her cold. No, Mallosseth shiffers as her memories bring her back to the cliff.

'Though I would like to know if there are any more surprises I can expect.'

Mallosseth looks up in surprise. Was that a hint of humour in his voice? No, she must be mistaken. Imagine _that_, Thorin Oakenshield being amused. By her none the less?

But staring at the dwarf in front of her, she sees a smirk playing on his lips.

'No, it is only the fire I am cursed with.'

'You say cursed, while I see it as a blessing,' Thorin says as a frown forms on his face. 'Fire is what has banished my people, _our_ people, from Erebor. And now I have received a gift so we can take it back, fighting fire with fire. I do not see your powers as a curse, Mallosseth. I do not see _you_ as a curse. You are a gift, given to take back what is rightfully ours.'

Thorin releases her face, but keeps looking at her, a kind smile on his lips.

_What has happened to you, Thorin_, Mallosseth wonders as she takes in his words. _'Maybe I should__ rethink about my decision._

'But I am curious,' Thorin continues. 'How did you gain such powers?'

'My grandmother once told me it is because the blood of dwarves that run through my veins did not accept my elvish blood and the magic it holds,' she tells him, staring off in the distance, thinking back to when Lady Galadriel had told her about her powers. Mallosseth had asked the same question back then. 'She told me they made a compromise in order to co-exist. I would not posses the magic of elves, but I should still posses some magic. So the will of fire of the dwarves was to burn at my will.'

She stops, looking back at Thorin again. This must have been the most they have ever talked. Actually, this must have been the first actual conversation they ever had. And to be honest, she rather likes it. It makes her less uncomfortable around the dark-haired dwarf.

'Thorin, do you think I have made the wrong decision?'

She sees the shocked expression of Thorin before he looks away.

'I do not know,' he answering truthfully. 'It is not what the prophecy tells. But I _do _know the decision of the heart is a noble one. No matter right or wrong.'

She nods, thanking him.

* * *

><p>'My love, are you sure of this?'<p>

'I'm not sure of anything anymore, Fili.'

'But what of us? You plan on leaving it all behind, all we have?'

Mallosseth places a hand on the cheek of the blond-haired dwarf. The one she has fallen in love with. The one she is willing to give her life for.

The sun is setting as Bombur is making dinner. The whole day Mallosseth has been thinking about what she is to do. And she has come to a painful decision. One she has told Fili right after he had come back from hunting.

'Fili, please understand. I'm doing this for us. I don't want you to die because I was egoistically choosing my hearts desire and not embracing my destiny.'

Mallosseth sighs as she softly kisses his lips. Feeling his moustache brushing against her skin is a feeling she will miss. But she sees no other way. She will not let de Line of Durin fall because of her.

'I am truly sorry, Fili,' she tells him in a soft whisper. 'But I see no way out. I wish we could be together, but the Valar have chosen for me a different path.'

Fili leans in, their foreheads touching as he gently rubs his thick thumb over her face. A saddened expression on his face. She can see it in his eyes, the understanding she seeks. Yet it still pains her to see him like this.

'Does Thorin knows?' he asks in a soft whisper, tracing the soft features of her face. 'Does my uncle knows of your decision?'

There is a silence between the two of them. Neither looking up as they are called for dinner. Neither breaking their eye-contact. Not daring to break it. Then Mallosseth answers in a whisper, equally soft as his had been.

'Yes.'

* * *

><p>An

So, What's up with this new attitude of Thorin? He is starting to act the same way around Mallosseth, as he is acting around his nephews. What has caused this 180o turnaround?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me if you like the writing better now, or if you think it's still the same. Things I might have to improve to make it more pleasent to read.

Also don't be shy to review this chapter if you'd like ;)


	8. Friend or Foe?

**A/N**

**Gingah18:** Thank you, I'm glad you liked the chapter :) I had a hard time writing it, since I like the pairing. But don't worry, it won't be the last you'll see of them. Though I'm not really sure about the ending though. It could go either way. Anyway there always has to be aa loophole, right?

Now, let's start, shall we?

* * *

><p><strong>Friend or Foe?<strong>

**Thorin's p.o.v. **

Thorin keeps on glancing at the female standing in front of him, the strange feeling not leaving him. Just a week ago she had just been a young she-elf, her heart longing for his nephew. And Thorin had despised her for her elven-blood, her whole appearance shouting 'elf'.

But now Thorin has begin to harbour new feelings for her ever since she had saved him. No, it had not been for her fire powers. He could not care less about those. Nor had it been her beauty that has made his feelings for her change. For he doesn't care about a pretty face.

No, it had been her courage and loyalty that has made him see Mallosseth in a different light. She was willing to die for him, because he had been too stupid to face Azog in a blind rage. She had cared for him, even if he treated her badly.

_She will be a perfect queen for Erebor_, Thorin thinks as she is whispering to Balin._ A queen must be willing to think for her people when their king can not._

Mallosseth had told him about her thoughts the day before. That she would accept her destiny for the sake of Fili. Her love for his nephew is what has brought her to Thorin and he can't help but feel a little guilty.

He did not choose to take away Fili's love interest, but sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good. That is what Thorin keeps telling himself to stop the guilt from taking over. For Thorin might have started to take a liking to Mallosseth.

Even in the pale moonlight he can see her better that he had been doing for the past few years. She will always resemble an elf, that much is true. But ever since their orc incident at the cliff, Thorin has started to notice her dwarf characteristics as well.

Her hands are nothing like the elegant elvenhands, but more like dwarvenhands with short thick fingers. Her body elegant like an elf, though broader than the she-elves he has seen. Her ears not as pointed as elves, not as big as dwarves.

Yes, he has fallen for Mallosseth ever since that incident, his hatred for her slowly slipping away. The glares Fili is sending him every now and then not bothering him. The boy will get over it sooner or later.

Suddenly Bilbo comes rushing down the mountain after having scouted the area. Thorin makes his way to the hobbit, wanting to know his spying report.

'How close is the pack?' Dwalin asks as everyone walks over to Bilbo. 'Is it as Mallosseth says?'

Thorin grins as he hears the said female huff in annoyance, obviously insulted.

'Yes, Mallosseth is right. The pack is too close. A couple of leagues, no more. But that is not the worst of it.'

The dwarves keep throwing questions at the hobbit, asking is the wargs have picked up their scent of if he had been seen. No one listens to Bilbo as he keeps on rambling about a problem. Gandalf even notes Bilbo is excellent burglar material, causing the others to chuckle loudly in appreciation.

'Bilbo, what is it? What have you seen?'

'Thank you,' Bilbo thanks Mallosseth as the attention is back to him. 'I'm trying to tell you there is _something_ else out there.'

That isn't what Thorin would like to hear right now. Like the orcs and wargs following them isn't enough already. He looks from the hobbit to see Mallosseth focus, probably trying to listen for any sounds, a worried look on her face.

_If she is worried, it must be bad._

'What form did it take,' Gandalf asks their burglar, his voice betraying his worry. 'Like a bear?'

'Ye... Y-Yes,' Bilbo answers, looking curious at the grey wizard. 'But bigger, much bigger.'

'Gandalf,, you knew about this beast?'

Bofur asks the question everyone is wondering about. Thorin looks at the wizard expectantly, but he doesn't answer.

'I say we double back,' Bofur suggests, but Thorin shakes his head.

'And be run down by a pack of orcs?'

'Thorin is right,' the only female in their company agrees, taking a step towards him. 'Like Bilbo said, the pack is close, too close. I can hear them getting closer...'

'But that is not all, is it?' Thorin asks, placing his big hand on her shoulder. 'You can hear something else.'

Mallosseth nods and tells them she can hear the growls of the bear approacing. That they need to move, right now!

'There is a house, it's not far from here, where we _might_ take refuge.'

'Those house,' Thorin asks cautiously, not knowing what to expect. 'Are they friend or foe?'

'Neither,' is the answer. 'He will help us, or he will kill us.'

Thorin things about it. He doesn't trust this house at all. But at the same time there is the company he has to protect. It is his duty as their future king.

Thorin turns to Mallosseth, silently asking her opinion.

'Thorin, it's not like we have a choice.'

That is the only thing he needs to hear as they all start to sprint.

With Gandalf leaving the way, Thorin follows the wizard, making sure none of his comrades fall behind. Once he had to drag Bombur with him when the fat dwarf had frozen after an ear-splitting roar.

They leave the forrest, trading it for grassy plains and a stream. But they don't stop. Not even when they reach another forrest, for whatever is chasing them is following close. Thorin had seen it in Mallosseth's eyes when she passed him by, looking at him.

'Over there,' he hears her say, pointing at a small dot in the distance. 'It's a house!'

Though Thorin can only see a black dot, he trusts her keen elven-eyes, running even faster. The others follow his lead as they reach the house in the middle of a plain.

Suddenly Mallosseth comes to an halt after running through a gate, ordering the others to keep on running. Thorin can hear Gandalf tell them to run to the house, but Thorin ignores him. He too stops, looking at Mallosseth.

'What are you doing,' he asks angrily as a giant bear breaks out of the edge of the forrest. 'You are going to get yourself killed!'

'Just run, Thorin. I'm going to...'

'It would be wist not to hurt it, lady Mallosseth,' Gandalf shouts at her over his shoulder. 'Now hurry up and run! Both of you!'

Thorin quickly grabs her wrist, dragline her along, as the bear gains in on them. When they reach the door, he pushes through the dwarves, raises the exterior bolt, opening the doors. Then he drags Mallosseth with him as he enters the house, the others following suit.

They try to slam the door shut, but the bear has already gotten its head in the door. Mallosseth yells in surprise as Thorin pushes her back, causing her to fall. But Thorin turns his attention back at the doors while the dwarves yell and strain to close it.

'Come on, lads!' Dwalin yells heavily as he pushes the door, slowly closing it and drop the bolt across it.

The dwarves sigh in shock, fear and tiredness as they look at the door, wondering what that creature was. Thorin pulls up Mallosseth, earning him a glare as she dusts herself off.

'That... Is our host,' Gandalf tells them, like it's the most normal thing in the world. 'His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with.'

'What's the catch?' Mallosseth asks as she looks back at the wizard after wandering around.

'He is not overfond of dwarves.'

* * *

><p><p>

The next day Thorin awakens by the sound of the cattle and he takes a moment to take in his surroundings. On his right he sees the dark hair of Kili, his snoring telling him he is still asleep. On his left he sees the light manes of Fili, also snoring loudly.

With a pang of jealously Thorin sees Mallosseth sleeping soundlessly in his nephew's arms, her head laying on Fili's chest. Though he isn't surprised. He knows the love between the two of them runs deep, a love Thorin will never have with the female. And it saddens him to see those two laying happily in each-others arms, knowing it will never be.

'It should be for the best if those two are to be separated,' Balin states and Thorin looks up to see his old friend looking at the two young ones as well. 'The sooner, the better, or it will only hurt more.'

'Maybe so,' he agrees, looking back at the pair. 'But I cannot live with the thought of her hating me for something I have no control over.'

Suddenly Mallosseth stirs and opens her eyes. A smile forms on her lips as she looks at Fili, her hand caressing his face. Thorin watches her lean in to kiss the blond dwarf, only to come to a sudden stop. Her lips inches away from Fili's, as she frowns. And does Thorin see a look of guilt too?

Her sapphire eyes suddenly look up, meeting Thorin's dark blue eyes, the guilt now clearly visible.

Thorin nods at her absentmindedly, not really knowing what to say or do to make this whole situation more pleasant. Instead he turns to wake his companions, telling them to gather in the hall.

While walking there himself, he spots Mallosseth leaning against a chair twice the site of her, deep in thoughts.

'I am sure that whatever is on your mind, is not worth that frown on your face,' Thorin states, walking up to her. 'I would rather see you smiling.'

After looking at him in shock, Mallosseth eyes grow dark, a sad expression on her face as she looks down again.

'I would if I could. But I cannot help but feel saddened. I did not wish to be untrue to you this morning, yet I can not shut my heart to Fili.'

By now Thorin is standing face to face with her, taking in her scent. He places his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

'You have done nothing wrong, Mallosseth,' Thorin tells her, his voice holding a kindness he usually saved for his nephews. 'I cannot expect you to leave Fili's side just like that. What you two have cannot be explained with words. And to abandon something like that is almost impossible.'

He stops for a moment, choosing his words carefully. He doesn't want to hurt her, yet she must be told the truth.

'But it would be wise not to torment yourself nor Fili any longer. The longer you keep this up, the harder it will be to let go. You will not be able to avoid him, not even when you are the queen of Erebor, for he will be always be my nephew.'

He takes her hand, kissing the back of it. With a encouraging smile Thorin leaves to join the rest of the company, arguing what to do next.

* * *

><p><p>

**Normal p.o.v **

Mallosseth waits a few moments before joining Thorin and the rest of the company, followed by Bilbo. She can hear the sound of an axe cutting through wood from the outside. A heavy axe and she doesn't really like the sound of it. Especially if their host is the one holding it.

She hears Gandalf telling them they need the help of their host, Beorn, but they must handle with care. Since the last person to have startled him was torn to shreds.

Mallosseth gulps at that piece of information and she glances outside, carefully listening to every word Gandalf has to say. Especially after seeing the giant man cutting wood. She given Bilbo an encouraging smile as the hobbit passes her by, joining Gandalf to introduce themselves. Then she steps back, walking to Fili, only to change her mind and stop to stand next to Thorin.

_This will be my place the rest of my life_, she thinks sadly as she looks at the tall dwarf next to her. _I might as well get used to it._

To her surprise Thorin acknowledge her standing next to him, for he places a hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her closer to him. Not to make her uncomfortable, but to make her feel protected. Which helped, strange enough. She can feel the fear she had held for the giant man outside slowly slip away as she stands next to the strong warrior and she can't help but admire him and the strength he radiates.

_Like a real king. _

She hears Bofur tell them the first pair can go and Balin and Dwalin go outside. They introduce themselves and the man spreaks in a growl-like voice. The rest of them stand around, looking nervous. Fili is even pulling his clothes and Kili flashes a nervous smile as he looks at Mallosseth. Then Bofur tells them the next pair can come out and and Oin and Gloin introduce themselves. Next are Dori and Ori and then Fili and Kili.

Mallosseth had wanten to go with Fili, but the light pressure on her shoulder told her she was to go with Thorin. Understandable, but difficult as well.

After that Nori, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur leave at the same time, making her and Thorin the last to be introduced.

'Is that it?' She hears the dangerous voice of Beorn ask. 'Are there any more?'

'Are you ready?' Thorin asks as he looks at Mallosseth.

She nods slowly and follows him as he walks outside. There Thorin leans agains the wooden frame of the house, keeping Mallosseth close to him. The large man looks over at Thorin with a strange look in his eyes, then his eyes travel to her.

At the same time Mallosseth states at the huge man, noticing Beorn is even taller than Gandalf. His broad and musculair build make him look dangerous, his bear-like eyes looking at her like she's his prey.

But what stands out the most to Mallosseth are his scars and remnants of manacles around his wrist.

'I have been amused enough, Gandalf,' Beorn tells the wizard, his eyes never leaving Mallosseth. 'For I have a halfling, a wizard and 13 dwarves. But one of you I cannot indetify. Tell me, young one, what are you?'

'I am one of a kind, sir,' Mallosseth begins slowly, carefully chosing her words as she takes a step to the man. 'For I am part elf, part dwarf.'

Mallosseth can feel the grip on her shoulder tighten as Thorin begins to pull her close to him again, growling slightly. Then she hears a low rumbling, turning into a low chuckle, making her look at Beorn again in surprise.

'Bless my soul for I have seen it all now,' the man says, his laughter dieing as fast as it had begun. 'A real half-breed. Tell me, what brings a fair-looking creature such as yourself to be traveling with dwarves? You can tell during supper, for I'm sure your story will be worth it.'

Beorn stops for a moment to look at all of his visitors, before speaking again.

'In fact, I would like to hear the story of your journey and the reason you have ventured through the mountains to battle gobblins.'

They all thank him for his offer and follow the huge man inside, where he starts pouring milk into huge cups. In fact everything seems to be huge in the house of the skin-changer. It makes her feel even smaller then when she lived amongst the elves.

But what surprises her even more are the animals. Large long-bodied dogs are walking on their hind-legs carrying things around with their front-feet. Snow-white are sheep bringing in their dinner, lead by a coal-black ram.

'So you are the one they call Oakenshield,' Beorn begins, addressing Thorin who is still standing, his back against a pillar. 'Tell me, why is Azof the Defiler hunting you?'

'You know of Azog? How?'

'My people were the first to live in the mountains, beforee the orcs came down from the north,' Beorn explains, and Mallosseth can hear sadness in his voice. 'The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him.'

Mallosseth feels a shiffer run down her spine as she hears Bilbo ask about other skin-changers. She drinks her milk as Beorn explains there once were many, but now there is only one left.

After that more merrier stories are told and songs are sung, while Beorn leaves the house. But not before telling his visitors not to stray outside until the sun is up.

* * *

><strong>AN**

Well, that's another chapter for this week. I'm working on getting them longer and ofcourse I'm still trying to improve. I'm also following the book more and more as the story goes on. Thought you might want to know. Especially those of you who haven't read the book.

Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter.


	9. Mirkwood Forest

**A/n**

**I'm sorry it took so long. It has been a busy week, so yeah... Anyway here's another chapter for all you faithful readers.**

**oh, before I forget. I'd love to hear whom you like better. Mallosseth/Fili or Mallosseth/Thorin, though maybe it is still a little too soon for Thorin?**

* * *

><p><strong>Mirkwood Forest<strong>

The next day Mallosseth wakes up by a hand brushing softly her hair out of her face. She pushes the hand away, not wanting to awaken just yet, enjoying the feeling of her head on his chest.

A voice calls out her name, the hand returns. His thumb rough of skin, soft by touch, gently caressing her cheek to wake her up. Yet again she ignores it, placing her hand over his, feeling his thick short fingers and the rings he wears.

A smile forms on her lips as she enjoys the warmth his body is radiating, the feeling of his chest rising and falling and the sound of his soft breathing.

Suddenly her eyes shoot open as it dawns in on her. She can feel rings on his fingers!

_But Fili doesn't wear any rings!_

In fact, there is only one dwarf who is wearing rings. Slowly she looks up, moving her head while doing so, to see his head.

The first thing she sees is his thick black hair and short black beard. Clearly too much hair-grow to be Kili. Then her blue eyes meet his blue ones and Mallosseth quickly sits up. For laying underneath her is no other than Thorin!

'Look who finally decided to wake up,' he says, a smirk just barely audible in his voice, removing his arm from her waist. 'I did not mean to wake you, but you were refusing to let me go.'

He chuckles as Mallosseth's face reddens and quickly apologises. She feels embarrassed! Though she is grateful the others are still asleep. Well except for Gandalf whom she cannot see.

'I must admit, it was quiet _interesting_ to be awakened with a female laying on my chest.'

Again he chuckles, as he stretches before standing up. Then he extends his hand to help Mallosseth up, holding her hand _just_ a little longer than necessary.

There, he does it again! Acting strangely towards her, making her feel uncomfortable. Acting kind to her, instead of treating her like she's scum. His behaviour is making her feel cautious around him, yet somehow she is glad. Glad he has made a turn-around, for this makes the arrangement made by the Valar a lot easier.

But that doesn't mean she likes being around Thorin. She liked the 'old' Thorin better, because she knew what to expect. So when the others had woken up, Mallosseth spent most of the day avoiding Thorin and Fili. For she knows she must create a distance between Fili and her.

Bilbo had been the last to join them, after Bofur had fallen over him. The hobbit had opened his eyes in shock, having been fast asleep as the hatted dwarf started grumbling, telling Bilbo to get up or there would be no breakfast left for him.

Both, Beorn and Gandalf, had been away the whole day. Not that Mallosseth is bothered by it. Their wizard comes and goes as he pleases and their host... She isn't really sure what to think of him, finding him hard to measure.

As supper is served by Beorn's wonderful animals, Gandalf walks into the hall. But still no sign of Beorn.

'Where is our host, and where have you been all day yourself?'

Before the wizard can even sit down, everyone starts throwing questions at him. Demanding answers. Especially Thorin seems suspicious, still being his old self around the wizard.

'One question at a time – and none till after supper! I haven't had a bite since breakfast.'

And with that he takes the seat next to Nori eating his supper in peace. Well, as peaceful as one can eat while being surrounded by dwarves.

At last Gandalf pushes away his plate and jug and takes out his pipe.

'What a splendid place for smoke rings,' he states, sending smoke rings, dodging the pillars in the hall, changing them into all sports of different shapes and colours.

And that is the only thing he does for a long time, much to Mallosseth annoyance. And to Thorin's, for he keeps glaring at the wizard. But that doesn't phase Gandalf. He keeps ignoring the dwarves and hobbit who are looking at him expectantly.

'I will answer the second question first,' Gandalf finally speaks as he puts away his pipe. 'I have been picking out bear-tracks. There must have been a regular bears' meeting outside here tonight.' – a so _that_ is what Mallosseth had heard last night- 'I soon saw that Beorn could not have made them all, for there were far too many and of various sizes. They came from almost every direction, except from the west over the river, from the Mountains. There was only one set of footprints and they were going away from here.'

'Was it of our host?'

'That they were, my dear Bilbo. I followed these as far as the Carrock, until it was too late for me to follow them any further. But the tracks went straight off in the direction of the pine-wood on the east side of the Misty Mountains.'

'To where we had our run-in with the wargs and orcs,' Mallosseth concludes, as she remembers that night. 'So you say Beorn went to see if our story is true?'

'That is indeed what I think. Now I think it would be wise to bed, for we must catch some sleep while we can.'

Mallosseth had not notice it was getting late. But apparently Gandalf had been smoking his pipe for a long time before he had started talking. But now she notices it is getting late.

Bilbo is the first to leave, the dwarves wanting to sing first. Mallosseth had even danced with Kili, before excusing herself. The dwarves following her shortly after.

* * *

><p>The next morning Beorn has returned, the skin-changer being most jolly for a change. Which was a frightening sight to see, seeing the grizzly-looking man laughing the way he does. Though Mallosseth fonds it a pleasant change still.<p>

'So you are all still here,' he says as he picks up the hobbit like he is some kind of pet, laughing as Bilbo squeaks in surprise. 'Not eaten up by wargs or orcs or wicked bears yet I see.'

Mallosseth has to suppress a laughter – and failing miserably – as Beorn poker Bilbo's waistcoat most disrespectfully. The poor hobbit is starting to protest, wanting to get down on the floor again as everyone seems to be laughing at him.

'Little bunny is getting nice and fat again on bread and honey. Even the female seems a little rounder,' Beorn chuckles, earning a glare from the said female. She was _not_ getting fat! 'Come and have some more!'

While they are eating breakfast, Beorn makes them all laugh with his funny stories, doing a really good job as a host this time. He also doesn't let his guest wonder long where he had been, telling them of his encounter with a burnt warg and his rider in the forrest.

'You have told a good story, that you did,' Beorn says, 'but I like it even better now I am sure it is true. You must forgive me for not taking your word. But if you lived near the edge of Mirkwood, you wouldn't take the word of no stranger. But for you to have killed the great goblin, the _great goblin_! I shall think more kindly of dwarves after this.'

Beorn chuckles fiercely to himself, before telling them what he had done to the orc and warg he had encountered. Telling them he now has a nice warg skin as decoration on a tree, the head of an orc on a stake outside the gate.

Mallosseth shutters at the thought. She's glad the fierce man is their friend, enjoying the jolly nature of him.

But it doesn't last long, as Gandalf tells him the reason of their journey. Suddenly the jolly man becomes grim again, like the first time they met.

'You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?'

'Before Durin's Day falls, yes,' Gandalf says.

'You are running out of time.'

'Which is why we must go through Mirkwood.'

A shiffer runs down Mallosseth's spine upon hearing the news. She has heard the rumours about the forrest and its inhabitants. Dark creatures hide in the darkness of the forest.. And even though she had a feeling they will be traveling through it, somewhere she had hoped they would not.

'A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees,' Beorn tells them, his voice growing more grim. 'There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the Necromancer of Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need.'

'I know the Wood-Elves of Mirkwoord are not like my kin in Lothlórien or Rivendell, but when we take the Elven Road we will be safe,' Mallosseth say, turning her head to Gandalf. 'Don't you agree, Gandalf?'

The wizard nods, his voice fading with the discussion between the dwarves.

'What do you mean, Mallosseth?' Thorin asks, clearly not pleased with the information. 'How are they not like the other elves?'

'The elves of Mirkwood are less wise and more dangerous,' she answers.

'You will never reach the forest alive, for these lands are crawling with orcs,' Beorn growls at the thought. 'Their numbers are growing and you are on foot.'

There is a silence. Mallosseth had forgotten about the orcs on their tail. Beorn is right, they will never reach the forest alive, not with the orcs riding wargs.

She looks over at Thorin, hoping their Leader might have an idea. But the look on his face tells enough.

'I never liked dwarves,' Beorn tells them, his voice stoic. 'Thinking they're greedy and blind. Blind to the lives they deem lessen than their own.'

Beorn picks up a mouse that had been scampering on the table and holds it, while approaching Thorin. The tall dwarf is standing with is arms crossed, looking at the huge man.

'But I cannot let a female die because I refused to help,' the skin-changer then says, looking at Mallosseth. He holds out his hand for her to touch the mouse, letting her pet it. 'And you seem important to her. Besides, I hate orcs more.'

Mallosseth smiley brightly as Beorn asks what they need, hugging the person sitting next to her. The flustered hobbit clears his throat after she releases him, not being used to such female attention. And the glare two certain dwarves are giving him doesn't make the situation better for Bilbo.

* * *

><p>They have travelt long and far, before they approach the looming, gloomy-looking forest. Gandalf dismounts his horse and walks into the edge of the forest, before Mallosseth has even come to a stop. She watches the wizard walk through an ancient archway, before she prepares to dismount her pony.<p>

But two arms are stretched out for her, to help her out of her saddle.

'You have been avoiding me the past few days,' the blond dwarf states as she stands in his arms. 'Why?'

'To make it easier, Fili. Now could you please let me go?'

Fili shakes his head and pulls her closer to him. His arms sneak around her waist as he pulls her into a hug.'

'No,' he whispers in her ear, sending shiffers up and down her spine. 'I will never let you go. I will love you forever.'

Before she can even register what is happening, Fili kisses her. She stands there in shock, not sure what to do. Her heart telling him to kiss him back, her mind telling her to stay true to Thorin. Eventually her mind wins and she pulls back.

'Fili, no. We can't,' she tells him, taking a step back. 'I am to marry Thorin. I am truely sorry and I wish we could be together. I love you, I always have and I always will. But I cannot be untrue to my future husband, _your_ uncle and future king.'

With that she turns around, whispering an 'I'm sorry' and walks away. She doesn't look back, she doesn't dare to look back as tears form in her eyes. She doesn't want to see the hurt look on the face of the one she loves.

She hears Gandalf order them to set the ponies lose to return to their master. But she doesn't care. Someone else will take care of her pony. She doesn't want to be around any of the dwarves, for they must have seen what had just happened between Fili and her.

Instead she walks over to Bilbo, who is standing at the edge of the forest.

'This forest feels...sick,' Bilbo tells her as she stands next to him. 'As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?'

Mallosseth shakes her head, though it is Gandalf who answers his question.

'Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south.'

As Gandalf walks further into the forest, Mallosseth glances back at Fili, feeling his eyes on her back. She can see the determanation in his eyes as their eyes meet and she knows the dwarf will never give upon her.

But at wat cost?

_Why did there have to be a prophecy about me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thorin's p.o.v.<strong>

They have entered the forest some time ago. A couple of days, maybe even a week? He doesn't know. The forest being too thick to see the light of the sun or moon. Not even the keen eyes of his nephews or the female next to him can see them.

He taps the ground with his axe to see where the path leads to, his other hand holding Mallosseth close to him. He can sense she isn't at ease with him, but he doesn't care. Not anymore.

At first he had asked Balin about it, being clueless about the distance the female had started to create. According to the older dwarf it had been because of his sudden change towards her. And that she might feel shaken up by it.

So Thorin had tried to make her feel more comfortable around him, trying to make her like him. Letting her come to him, instead of Thorin forcing himself into the life of the young female. And who knows, some day she _might_ love him like she loves Fili. _That_ is what Thorin had tried at the beginning.

But after he had seen Fili kissing Mallosseth, something had snapped. Apparently the boy would not give up on Mallosseth so easily. So Thorin has decided to make it clear the said female is _his_, not Fili's and the dark-haired dwarf has not left her side ever since they have entered the forest.

Is he being jealous? Maybe. Is he being possessive? Obviously.

But Thorin had seen the heartbroken look of Mallosseth. Being torn between love and duty.

_I will not allow her any more pain!_

'I wish Gandalf was still here,' he hears the hobbit whine, but he ignores him.

'Found the bridge.'

That's more like the news Thorin wants to hear. He quickly makes his way to Bofur, who is pointing at a stone bridge, not letting go of Mallosseth.

'Oh,' Mallosseth says, her voice grim. 'Well that's no good.'

And Thorin can see why. The midsection of the bridge is missing, making it impossible to cross.

'We could try and swim it,' Bofur suggests.

'Didn't you hear what Gandalf said,' Thorin says, looking suspiciously at the water. 'A dark magic lays upon this forest. The waters of this stream are enchanted.'

'It doesn't look really enchanting to me,' he hears Bofur mumble, but he ignores it.

'Well, that means we must find another way to cross it,' Mallosseth states as she looks around.

'Stay close,' Thorin whispers to her when he notices she is walking away. 'I don't want you to get hurt.'

'These look strong enough,' Kili suddenly says and Thorin looks at his youngest nephew.

He is standing next to some vines and roots that reach all the way to the other side of the river. Kili is about to climb into the overgrowth, but Thorin quickly stops him.

'We send the hobbit first.'

'Why Bilbo?' Mallosseth asks as she inspects the roots. 'I'm the lightest, so I would be an obviouse choice...'

'...What she said,' the hobbit squeaks, not liking the idea of going first.

'Or do you think I'm getting fat as well?'

Thorin smirks at the female standing in front of him as she is glaring at him. Seems like someone is still angry at the skin-changer for his statement the other day.

'I will not let you put your life on the line. Bilbo is the lightest after you, so he will go first. And that's final!' Thorin adds as Mallosseth is about to protest.

Mallosseth turns her back to him with a 'hmm', clearly not pleased. Not that it matters as the hobbit slowly makes his way to the other side.

To Thorin is seems safe enough, so when Bilbo is almost at the other side, he tells the others to cross the river as well. Thorin leading the way. He can hear the hobbit talking, but doesn't really hear what he is saying.

The closer he is getting to the other side, the stranger Thorin begins to feels. A strange drowsiness falls upon him and not only him. The others are having trouble staying awake as well.

He even had to catch Mallosseth from falling, while she usually is light and steady on her feet.

With a final jump, Thorin reaches the other side, looking over at the others. Bombur has fallen asleep halfway and the others are complaining loudly.

With a soft 'thud' Mallosseth lands next to Thorin, shaking her head once she stands up straight. Gandalf had been right about the river being enchanted. Thorin has had noticed the female being less sensitive to magic, probably due to her elven-blood. But if even she has been affected, than it must be real strong magic.

'Are you alright?' he asks her, really concerned about the female.

'Y-yeah, just a little drowsy,' Mallosseth says quietly. 'I think the forest is affecting me.'

Suddenly something moves in the shadow of the trees. Thorin can hear it move, but he can't see it. Then a white stag jumps into the clearing of the riverbank, looking straight at them.

Thorin reaches for his bow, preparing to shoot it if it's going to attack them.

'He's beautiful.'

Thorin glances at Mallosseth, seeing the amazed look in her eyes, almost admiring the animal. No, it is indeed admiration he sees in her eyes as she takes a step closer to the stag.

Suddenly Thorin releases his arrow, ignoring the hobbit asking him what he is doing.

'Why did you do that?'

Thorin can hear the anger in her voice, but he doesn't care, feeling releaved he has missed. He is asking himself the same question. _Why_ did he shoot at it? Was it the way it had looked at them that made him feel treatent? Or did it make a wrong move?

'It's bad luck, you know,' the hobbit tells him, obviously not pleased as well.

'We don't need luck, master Baggings,' Thorin growls at the hobbit. 'We make our own luck.'

A splash is heard and Thorin turns to see Bombur has fallen into the water.

'I'd rather not share your luck then,' Mallosseth mumbles as she too looks at the fat dwarf floating in the river. 'At least he is still alive.'

* * *

><p><strong>An**

**and that's the end of yet another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**For those who feel Thorin is a little out of character, maybe he is. But I like to think him of a kind and caring dwarf for the ones he cares about. As you can see him smiling at Kili in the first movie when he arrives at Bag End.**

**And for those who feel Beorn is out of character, in the books he is quiet different than in the movie. More jolly after he knows they are telling him the truth about the great goblin.**

**Anyway, don't be shy to review and maybe tell me which pairing you like best?**


	10. A Friendly Greeting

**A/n**

**I'm sooo sorry for keeping you waiting. I had a real hard time writing this chapter down. It's not my best, that much I can tell without giving everything away. And some might absolutly love me, others will hate me.**

**Gingah18: yeah I did not like writing that part ㈶6**

**GypsyWitchBaby: Yeah, Thorin does deserve some happiness. But will he find it in Mallosseth? Will she have a change of heart, or will it be Fili's forever to hold? To be honest, I am still arguing about it with myself㈴1**

****Well, enough talking!****

* * *

><p><strong>A Friendly Greeting<strong>

About four days have passed since they have crossed the enchanted stream, though Mallosseth isn't sure. She isn't sure of anything, but one thing. She is really glad she doesn't have to help and carry Bombur around. Judging by the moaning en groaning of the dwarves carrying the fat dwarf, he is as heavy as he seems.

No, _that_ she is grateful of.

But she can't escape the forest. At least she wasn't trying to start a fight with everyone, like the others are doing. More than once Fili has tried to start a fight with Thorin, or teaming up with Kili to fight with Bofur and Bifur. Most fights between the dwarves have been about Bombur and who should be carrying him.

Though the worst moments are when Mallosseth has her moment of delusion. Instead of fighting, she keeps on giggling about everything. And when standing close to Thorin she starts playing with her hair, moving it out of her face and batting with her lashes flirtatiously.

With every passing day she feels a little more strange than the day before. A strange feeling has entered her body. One that makes her head spinning around and her sane moments become more rare. It has become worse after Thorin has had left the path because he had heard something.

'You have been acting really strange of late, lass,' Balin states as he sits down next to her. 'It is not like you to be so down.'

'I wish this forest would come to an end,' Mallosseth sighs as she looks around the camp. Most of the dwarves are sleeping. 'I feel so strange. The forest is affecting my feelings.'

'What do you mean?'

'At first I was afraid of Thorin, for he is not himself of late. But now I feel drawn to him, I find myself looking at him with new found interest. I don't know what has happened to him, but this forest is turning my fear to curiosity. Though sometimes the fear returns and I find myself thinking about my future and the loveless marriage that waits for me.'

She stops to look at the elder dwarf, feeling embarrassed about her confession. The dwarf seems to be thinking, then he starts to chuckle. Mallosseth looks surprised at Balin as his chuckle turns into laughter.

'I do not see what is funny, or have you lost your sanity?'

Balin laughs for a little longer, smacking his hand on her back while doing so. Then his laughters dies, smiling at the female.

'Do not fear, my dear,' Balin says smiling brightly. 'I have not lost my sanity yet, though I must admit the forest is playing tricks with the mind. But,' Balin continues before Mallosseth can say anything, 'the forest may play tricks with the mind, it cannot trick the heart. So I ask you this; is it your mind or heart that is changing?'

That took Mallosseth by surprise as she listens to Balin. Why would her heart betray Fili when it is him who holds it? He is holding her heart, is he not? But then why does it seem so easy to forget the moments they have shared? Those looks when they thought the other wasn't looking, those moments when they would sit together watching the starts back at the Blue Mountains. Even their first kiss seems so far back in her mind, it scares her a little. Only the feeling of his moustace is what is still fresh in her memory.

But then why does Fili still fights for her? That has to mean _something_!

Mallosseth places her palm over her face as she pounders over Balin's words in confusion. All this time she has been wondering what is wrong with Thorin lately. But what is happening to her!?

'I-I don't understand,' she finally says, looking at Balin again. 'Your words confuse me. My feelings for Fili are real, yet now you have me question them.'

'Lass, I do not say your feelings haven't been true. But maybe your feelings have changed and matured. I cannot see what is inside your heart, but I can see what is in your eyes. And what I see is a change in the looks you give the lad and when you look at Thorin as well.'

Though Balin doesn't say it out loud, Mallosseth can hear the hidden message loud and clear. '_You are falling in love with Thorin_', that is what Balin is actually saying.

'Even if it were to be true, it would still be a loveless marriage,' Mallosseth softly says and she stands up with a sigh. 'Goodnight, Balin.'

As she walks away she could have sworn she heard Balin say 'I wouldn't be so sure of a loveless marriage.' But she ignores it, blaming the forest playing tricks with her mind again.

* * *

><p>'Is there no end to this accures forest!'<p>

The voice of Thorin makes Mallosseth look over at the dwarf. Two days have passed since her talk with Balin. She hears Gloin saying they need a break, and Thorin leans agains a tree. The six dwarves that had been carying Bombur that moring sigh in relieve as she passes them by, walking over to their leader. She hears Bumbur mumble about food, the dwarf has just woken up earlier that day after an aparently pleasent dream about food.

'Thorin, we must find food,' she tells him as she stops infront of him. 'There is almost nothing left. And the others cannot keep this up much longer.'

Her voice sounds strange, why does her voice sound strange?

She looks at Thorin, waiting for an reply while studying his handsome features. She notices his dark hair framing his handsome face perfectly. Why has she never noticed him to be handsome like his nephews?

_Wait, did I just think of Thorin as handsome?_

Well, it is true, she can't deny it. Or maybe it's the forest again?

Mallosseth finds herself not caring about it as she steps closer to the tall blue-eyed dwarf. She finds herself drawn in by those beautiful blue orbs, his thick dark brows making them even more striking. They remind her of someone, but she can't remember who.

Her eyes travel to his lips, to see them curved into a smirk. So dangerous, yet so seductive. How would it feel to feel his lips on hers? To feel the hairs of his thick beard touch her face? Would his beard feel soft? And why is she thinking about all these things?

Mallosseth giggles as she brushes some loose strands of hair out of her face as she finds herself standing _really_ close to the strangely aluring dwarf. What is happening to her?

'Maybe we should wear them out, so everyone will be fast asleep tonight,' Thorin finally replies in a deep, husky voice, making Mallosseth giggle again. 'And maybe _we_ could have some fun.'

Mallosseth gasps in mockingly surprise and she places a hand over her mouth, as her other hand have somehow found their way to his chest. Her fingers softly touching the fabric of his tunic, pulling herself closer to him as he wraps his arms around her waist.

_No! This isn't right! I have to stop this, why can't I take control of my body?_

Mallosseth finds herself trying to take control of her body, but fails. She can't control her actions, nor her voice. Even if she mentally tries to fight back, she can not stop herself from the words she is speaking as their bodies touch.

'Thorin,' she mockingly scowls at him. 'You cannot suggest something inpropper to a _lady_!'

'I do not care, for soon you will be _my_ lady!'He growls, the sounds so deep, so hungry. Then he leans in and kisses Mallossth roughly.

The kiss makes Mallosseth go weak in her knees. Though she doesn't hesitate to return the kiss. Her hands travel up to his face, to feel his jawline, then move to the back of his neck. Her fingers tangle in his soft thick hair as the kiss deepens.

Suddenly Thorin spins her around, so her back is against the tree. But she doesn't mind. She actually enjoys him being dominant. It's so different than the other kisses she had shared, though she can't remember who it was.

Mallosseth breaks away for a moment, before Thorin pulls her in for another kiss. Enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers as one of his hands begin to roam up and down her waist, the other roaming over her back.

_This sensation, I've felt it before! But who was it that made me feel this way?_

A loud roar is heard and before Mallosseth can register what is happening, Thorin is thrown off of her. She shakes her head, trying to shake the spell of the forest off of her. She remembers everything that had just happened, and a wave of emotions wash over her as she looks at the blond dwarf standing in front of her. His two swords drawn.

'Fili!'

Suddenly she remembers the moments with him again and the feeling he had given her. Guilt now the heaviest of emotions she is feeling. But why?

'How _dare_ you touch Mallosseth like that, _uncle_?' Fili demands, his back still turned to her, pointing one of his swords at Thorin. 'She's mine, you hear me? _Mine_!'

'Lad, look at yourself,' Gloin tries as he makes his way to the three of them. 'You're pointing yer sword at Thorin. That is not like you lad.'

'Gloin is right, brother,' Kili says, slowly placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. 'It's the forest that has you in its power right now.'

'No, Kili,' Fili growls, not taking his eyes off of Thorin. 'He's taking Mallosseth away from me. He probably was after her all along. Come on, Thorin. Draw your sword en fight me!'

She notices Thorin glancing her way, then he looks back at Fili, his hand on his sword.

_They are both losing it!_

Just then the laughter of the wood-elves fills the air and it seems to snap both dwarves back to reality. Thorin orders them to follow the sounds and soon enough they see a fire in the distance. For the second time they decide to enter the camp of the elves.

'Mallosseth, you will come with me,' Thorin whispers as they get closer. 'With you having elven-blood running through your veins, it might be of help. The rest of you, stay hidde. From their sight, until I call out for you.'

She follows Thorin's lead, stepping into the cicle of light. And just like last time the lights fade out, this time leaving Mallosseth feel drowsy. Almost like she is enchanted. The last thing she remembers is the fair face of an elf, before everything turns black.

* * *

><p>'Do not think I won't kill you, <em>dwarf<em>. It would be my pleasure.'

The sound of a silky, yet threatening voice is the first thing Mallosseth hears as she wakes. She notices she is being carried, and when she opens her eyes, she sees Thorin is the one holding her.

'So be sure not to do anything foolish again.'

Thorin glares at the person, an elf Mallosseth judges by the sound of his voice. Then he looks down at her, his glare disappearing and his expression becoming soft. But he doesn't say anything and neither does she.

They soon arrive at the realm of the woodland elves, with Thorin being dragged hard-handedly and Mallosseth enjoying a slightly softer approach, trough not by much. Dwarves don't like elves and elves don't like dwarves.

Her father had once told her it was because in the ancient days they have had wars with some dwarves, whom the elven king accused of stealing his treasure. Though according to Gimma it had been about the elf-king and his weakness for treasure. A fact every dwarf knows.

'I will be kind enough not to separate the two if you, but that is all the generosity you can expect.' With that the two of them are thrown into a cell and the elf locks the door. 'Though I am curious what a fair creature such as you is doing with _him_. I was told even female dwarves are hideous, yet here you are. So what are you?'

When Mallosseth doesn't answer, the blond elf leaves, ordering another elf to keep watch. As Mallosseth looks through the prison bars, she hears Thorin walking away before sliding down the wall with a sigh.

She doesn't look over at him at once, not really daring to. For the memory of their kiss and the guilt are still fresh. Even if it had been the forest to make her behave like that, she cannot deny she had liked it. Even now as she is thinking about it, she feels the heath rising to her cheeks.

'I am sorry,' she hears Thorin whisper and she turns around.

There she sees Thorin sitting on the ground, his head between his hands as he is looking at the ground. He doesn't move when Mallosseth walks over to him. He flinches when she touches his arm, but he doesn't look at her.

'Thorin...'

'I truly am sorry, Mallosseth,' Thorin says softly as he finally looks at her. 'I should not have asked you to come with me and put you into this mess. And I am sorry for making you uncomfortable the past few weeks. I know my behaviour must have been confusing for you.'

'Indeed, it has been really confusing. But I don't think...'

'But most of all, I am sorry for kissing you like that today. I should not have done that and I am sorry.'

Mallosseth is silent for a moment, looking Thorin in the eyes. His voice has sounded so sincere and his eyes show the guilt he must feel. But it is another emotion that prevents her from talking. An emotion she cannot place. Then Thorin turns his head away in shame.

After a moment of silence, Mallosseth finally speaks. Her voice as gentle as her hand she is placing on his cheek. The action making the dwarf look at her again with a sad expression on his face.

'Oh Thorin. You should not dwell on that thought, for it was not you. It was the forest that had clouded your mind as it did with mine.'

'But what if it was not the forest?'

Mallosseth did not expect that as she looks at Thorin in shock. Is he implying something is going on between them? But before she can say anything their door opens and a couple of elves walk inside.

'The king requires your presence'

And with that, the two of them are dragged through the halls of the elf realm until they are standing in front of the elf king himself.

The king sitting at his throne, looking down at his two prisoners. He himself being tall and menacing, yet elegant at the same time and Mallosseth would have admired him if she had met him in different circumstances.

Now she can only glare at him as he slowly approach them, ordering his guards to release them. Mallosseth notices Thranduil to walk as graceful as he looks, his proud separating him from other elves.

The elf king looks sternly at Thorin, before his cold eyes fall upon Mallosseth. A smirk forcing on his lips.

'When Legolas told me about a creature as small as a dwarf, yet as fair as an elf, I did not believe him,' Thranduil begins, his voice sounding soft and smoothly. 'Yet now that you are standing here before me, I cannot deny the truth.'

His long and elegant fingers touch her chin, forcing her to look up at him. He studies her face for a moment, his face only inches away.

_Ever heard of personal space_, Mallosseth thinks as she keeps on glaring at Thranduil.

But she doesn't say anything. One wrong move and they both will be looked up forever and that is something she does not want! She glances at Thorin, hoping he understands her silent message.

The movement of her eyes don't go unnoticed as Thranduil stands up straight again, his fingers brushing away her hair, before he lets his hand fall down his side.

'There is no doubt you are the child of Mithiriel, daughter of Galadriël,' Thranduil begins, walking circles around her. 'The half-breed called Mallosseth. I must say, you are a real beauty to behold, even if you have dwarvenblood running through your veins.'

Thorin growls as Thranduil stands still, leaning over Mallosseth's shoulder. But the dwarf is wise enough to do nothing.

'So tell me, why disgrace yourself with the presence of an dwarf, royalty or not, when you could be in the presence of elves? A rare gem like you does not belong in the unqualified hands dwarves.'

'Correct me if I am wrong, my lord,' Mallosseth begins, carefully thinking her words over. 'But I was told the elves of the Woodland Realm neither mine nor work metals or jewels, while dwarves are know to be masters of those crafts. With that said, would a _gem_, as you called me, not be better of in the hands of the dwarves?'

Next to her Thorin smirks proudly at her remark, as Thranduil glares down on her as he stands before her again.

'You have a sharp tongue for one as fair as yourself. You better learn how to control it.'

Then he turns to Thorin, his glare now set on the dwarf.

'Why did you and your company tried to attack my people at their merrymaking?'

'We did not attack them,' Thorin answers, his voice cold like ice. 'We came to beg, because we were starting.'

'Is that so?' The king asks, looking over Mallosseth who nods, confirming Thorin's statement. 'Well, where are your friends now and what are they doing?'

'I don't know, but I expect starving in the forest.'

'What were you doing in the forest?'

'Looking for food and water, because we were starving.'

Again his voice is cold, yet calm. Mallosseth can see it in the way Thorin is standing that he does not fear the elven king. There is only hate.

'But what brought you into the forest at all?'

Thranduil is getting angry and he doesn't try to hide it. He waits for Thorin to answer, but when the dwarf refuses to answer, he turns to Mallosseth again.

'Maybe you would care to enlighten me about it, Lady of the Fire?'

_Lady of the Fire?_

Mallosseth arches her brow at the title she was addressed with, but stays silent as well.

'Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand,' Thranduil then says, his anger cooling down and his smirk is back. 'A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary, of something of that ilk. Especially since you have Mallosseth with you.'

There is a silence and Thranduil looks closely at Thorin.

'Yes, I know of the prophecy. And I think you have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone.' Thranduil is now circling Thorin as he talks. 'It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight.'

Mallosseth looks at the elven king in suspicion, not trusting this new side of him. He is planning something, that much is clear. But does Thorin knows?

'I offer you my help.'

'I am listening,' Thorin says, the tone in his voice holding less coldness.

'I will let you go, if you but return what is mine.'

And what would that be, Mallosseth wants to ask. But since he is not talking to her, she decides it to be wise not to talk.

Don't speak unless spoken to.

Thorin turns and slowly starts walking away. Looking like he is in deep thought.

'A favour for a favour.'

_No, he is not really thinking of accepting? He can't!_ Mallosseth thinks as she looks at Thorin in shock.

'You have my word. One king to another.'

Thorin stops walking, but his back is still turned, so he can see Mallosseth, but is faced away from Thranduil.

'I would not trust _Thranduil_, the great king, to honour his word should the end of all days be upon us!'

With every word Thorin speaks, his voice gets louder and louder. He spins around and points at Thranduil. By now he is shouting at the surprised elven king.

'You lack all honour! I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help. But you turned your back. _You_ turned away from the suffering of _my_ people and the inferno that destroyed us. Imrid amrad ursul! (Die a death of flames!)'

Mallosseth gasps at the hars words of Thorin as Thranduil leans forward, putting his face right in front of Thorin's.

'How dare you talk to me like that!' His voice sends shiffers down Mallosseth's spine as she looks at the king, slightly frightened by him. 'I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen.'

Thranduil turns and walks up the steps to his throne as Mallosseth slowly walks closer to Thorin. Feeling very vulnerable right now and being close makes her feel a little more safe.

'You are just like him.'

Thranduil motions with his hands and guards grab Thorin and Mallosseth, dragging them along back to their prison.

'Very well! The king says after them. 'Stay here and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait. And do not forget to put a spell on the prison to prevent our Lady of Fire to use her powers to escape!'

* * *

><p><strong>An**

**So, hate it? Love it?**

**Anyway, this chapter is a mix between the book and movie. I left out the part where Thranduil tells Thorin about the serpents of the North, since I can't remember that about Thranduil.**

**Also, I'd love to hear who you hope will end up with Mallosseth.**


	11. A Glimmer of Hope

**A/N**

**Thank you for your reviews! I love reading them. **

**Yay, only a few days left for the Battle of the Five Armies! I can't wait to see the movie, though at the same time I don't want to. Not wanting to spoil anything, but I think I won't be able to keep it dry :'(**

**And have you heard Billy Boyd's 'The last goodbye'? I'm totally in love with that song. It is so fitting.**

**Anyway, let's start!**

* * *

><p><strong>A glimmer of hope<strong>

**Thorin's p.o.v.**

After being thrown back in their cell, Mallosseth waits for the guards to leave. The king is so confident no one will ever escape his real, he does not feel the need to place guards around the prison.

So until the last guards leave, she sits on the ground, with Thorin watching her. His eyes following her as she stands up and walks over to the door.

'What are you doing?' Thorin asks in a low whisper.

But she doesn't answer. Instead she is focusing on her hands as she is touching one of the hinges. Soon her hands are surrounded by fire. Thorin watches in amazement as the orange flames are licking the iron.

_She's planning on escaping by melting the iron hinges!_ Thorin thinks as he watches the female using her fire powers. _Soon we'll be leaving this place!_

But something goes wrong. He can see Mallosseth's smile fall as she pulls back her hands, pain written all over her face.

'Aaah!'

Mallosseth screams out in pain as the flames dies out slowly. Thorin quickly makes his way over to her as she falls to the ground. He can see her shivering and when he reaches out his hand to touch her, he knows something bad has happened to her.

Her body isn't radiating its usually pleasant warmth. Instead he feels nothing and when touching her hand, it feels cold to the touch.

'Mallosseth! What happened? What spell have they cast upon you?'

Mallosseth stays silent, wrapping her arms around her, trying to keep warm. Thorin doesn't hesitate to pull her into his chest, giving her his body-warmth. A movement the female gladly accepts as she holds him tightly.

There she lays for a while, pressing her against him. Neither of them saying a word as Thorin wraps his arms around her frail body. Every now and then he can feel some warmth pulse from her as she is focusing. But the warmth only stays for a fleeting moment.

It takes a while for her to stop shivering and even then she doesn't pull away. Though Thorin doesn't mind, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms.

Her nose is touching the nape of his neck as she inhales deeply through it.

_Is she...taking in my scent?_

He quickly pushes the thought away, thinking it ridiculous. Instead he starts caressing her hair, feeling the soft strands in his hand. Again he hears her inhale deeply, the sound only audible because it is so close to his ear.

Suddenly she pulls away quickly, looking bewildered. Almost like she is arguing with herself.

'They put a spell on the door,' she finally answers, looking at the door. 'It took away all the warmth of my body, blocking my powers.'

She shiffers again.

'I've never been cold before. My powers prevented me from experience such feeling.' Tears start forming in her eyes as she looks down. 'I _need_ my powers. Without it, I cannot stay warm.'

'Your body just isn't used to regulating the warmth on its own,' Thorin tells her, removing his cloak to place it over her shoulders.

Mallosseth looks up in surprise at Thorin as the heavy fabric falls over her. With his thick thumb he wipes away a tear that has started to fall down her cheek, a soft smile on his lips.

'Thorin...'

'You need it more than I,' he tells her softly, answering her unspoken question.

'Thank you.'

* * *

><p>Thorin lays awake at the makeshift bed, staring at the ceiling. Though he cannot keep count of the days, he suspects three days have passed since being captured. Being thrown into the deepest dungeon, with no sight of the moon nor sun it isn't easy keeping track of time. But he has counted the meals they have given the two of them.<p>

Next to him is Mallosseth. The female sleeping in her own makeshift bed, his cloak covering her like a blanket. Her powers have yet to return and her body is slowly getting used to regulating its body-heath. But just like a newborn babe, she could use some extra warmth.

Thorin turns his head, so he can get a better view of Mallosseth. The light of the torches dancing on her face as she sleeps. Her face soft and serene, something Thorin has only seen rarely. In the beginning there used to be a look of annoyance on her face when she saw him, and occasionally a glare or scowl. Only when she thought he wasn't around she would look peacefully.

And lately sadness and worry seems to be evident on her face almost permanently. Only to be replaced with determination every now and then. When he had come to after being nearby killed, she had even looked scared. At first she had been scared for his life, showing she did care about him in some way. But that fear had turned to fear for Thorin himself as he had approached her and the hobbit.

Though she had never said so to him, Thorin could always see it in her eyes. She had become weary of him and his hadn't not know why. That is why Thorin has had talked about it with Balin while they were staying at Beorn's. Balin had said it was because of his sudden change of attitude towards Mallosseth was what had made her uncomfortable around him.

Still she had agreed to accept to fulfil her destiny. Even if her heart belonged to his nephew. The sadness always clearly visible when she would look at Fili.

Thorin sighs as he reaches out his hand to touch her face, his thumb caressing her cheekbone. He knows he will never have her heart, for she has given it to his nephew. Thorin had know his nephew's interest in Mallosseth right away. The boy talking about nothing but Mallosseth after she had arrived at the Blue Mountains. Always showing off his fighting skills.

And though Mallosseth had tried to hide her feelings, Thorin had always had a feeling she liked Fili back.

Again Thorin sighs as he pulls back his hand. He had never thought to be caught in a one-side love. For Thorin had fallen in love with Mallosseth too. Not as fast as his nephew though.

No, his affection for the young female had grown over the years.

At first he had tried to ignore his feelings, blaming them on the prophecy. For he could- would- never love one half his age. So he did the opposite thing, he acted like he hated her. But after having seen her loyalty, her will to die for him, he knew he could no longer keep his act up.

_She has my heart, even if I will never have hers_, Thorin thinks sadly. _All I have of her is her beauty to admire._

And so he does, looking at Mallosseth, until she awakens. Wondering how things would have been if he had never concealed his feelings and if she would have returned them.

But mostly Thorin is wondering what has become of his friends and companions. Would they be safe? Would they have found a way out of the forest, or are they lost forever? Are they even alive, or would something have happened to them?

No, he cannot permit himself to think like that. Dwalin is with them still, the fierce warrior will protect them! And the level-headed Balin, his oldest and most trusted friend, will keep them out of harms way.

'They are awfully loud today.'

Thorin looks at Mallosseth, having been sulking in a corner An hour ago the guard had brought them their third meal of the day, and after having eaten his bread and drinking his water, Thorin had been sitting in the corner thinking about the fate of the others.

'They are probably celebrating something,' Thorin says, not hearing anything.

But his ears aren't as sharp as Mallosseth's, her senses being much more sensitive than his thanks to her elven blood. Even being locked up in the deepest dungeon can't block the sounds from her ears.

But Mallosseth shakes her head, then looks through the prison-bars.

'No. It is something else. Something is going on up there, though I cannot hear what it is. There is shouting, that is all I can say.'

'Not that it would matter.' Thorin sighs as he looks at the ground again. 'Your hearing cannot get us out of here and your powers have still to recover. And even when they have returned completely, they would still be no use in here.'

Thorin can hear Mallosseth turn around, feeling her eyes on him. But he doesn't look at her.

'You should not give up hope that easily,' she tells him. 'My father taught me to never lose hope, no matter what. For it is hope that keeps us standing.'

Suddenly her small hand is on his cheek. The softness of her skin on his startles Thorin and he looks up in surprise.

_Curse the soundless movements of her feet!_

Thorin finds himself looking into the beautiful eyes of Mallosseth, the colour reminding him of the rare sapphires of Erebor. He stays silent, staring into her eyes and enjoying the feeling of her touch.

'We will get out of here.'

But Thorin has little hope. What hope is there, when Durin's Day is coming closer with every day, yet they are stuck here? What hope is there when they know not the fate of the others?

But he keeps quiet, not wanting to let the spark of hope die in her eyes. Instead Thorin turns his head, wanting to be left alone.

She must have sensed this, for she leaves, sitting down in another corner. Thorin glazes at her from the corner of his eyes as she pulls up her knees. Then he looks back, not wanting to see her look so hopeless.

After a moment of silence, he hears her voice again as she starts to sing softly.

_'Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..._

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

_And may you need never to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return to the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay...'_

* * *

><p>'Thorin?'<p>

'Hm?'

'I have mend to ask you something. About something you said the other day.'

He looks at Mallosseth, knowing exactly what she wants to ask. He has expected her to be asking about it sooner or later. The past two weeks they have been talking a lot, with nothing else to do. Thorin thought it a good way to kill time, and Mallosseth had agreed.

He loves hearing her voice, always thinking of a way for her to tell a story or sing for him. She doesn't mind and if she does, she doesn't show. And every time Thorin had talked about Erebor, she would hang on his every word.

Though she hasn't been really talkative today. Seemingly being deep in thought about something. And a couple of times he has caught her staring at him, a thoughtful look on her face.

'I'll answer anything you want me to,' Thorin begins. 'But could you spare me a moment? I have been talking about Erebor this whole time and my throat feels raw. Yet you have said so little today. Maybe you could fill these dreathfull prison with your melodic voice? Even if you were to sing just one song, for the sound of your voice is much more appealing than mine.'

'What would you have me sing then?'

'Anything you want. Songs of old, songs your father or mother have sung.'

Mallosseth nods. After a moment of thinking, she starts to sing as Thorin looks at her.

After the song ends, Thorin thanks her, having enjoyed hearing her sing. Something she has been doing a lot the past week. It helped her keep hope, is what she has told him.

'So, what was is you wanted to ask me?' Thorin asks, smiling at her.

'Well... It is about what you said when we were brought in,' Mallosseth begins shifting uneasily. 'About the forest...'

'...'

'Thorin, what did you mean when you said it might not have been the forest?'

Thorin sighs, not because he is irritated, but nervous. How is it that one female can make him feel like this? And how can he even try to explain them to her?

Wait, he's a warrior! He should not be frightened by such silly matters! So slowly Thorin begins to speak.

'You must forgive me, for I am not good with things such as these,' Thorin warns. 'Diplomatics I can do, but this is a different matter. But I must answer you truthfully, it is only fair.'

Thorin is silent for a moment, trying to find the right words to say.

'The forest might have influenced my actions, but not my feelings for you. I know you think I always hated you, but that is far from the truth. The truth is I only hated the fact it has to be you, not you as a person.'

Thorin stops for a moment to look at Mallosseth, the female sitting dumbfounded opposite of him. But she does not speak, she only looks at him waiting for him to continue.

'I did not want to be with one half my age. But over the years you have captured my heart, though I should have said so sooner. For now I am too late and another as captured yours.'

'Thorin, I...'

'I know you did not ask for this. And I know you cannot give me your hear, nor will I ask for it. But I do want you to know how my heart jumps in my chest everytime I hear your soft voice. Your face shines like the warm summer sun and even the darkest room seems brighter whenever I see you. That is how I feel and I could not control them in the forest.'

After his confession Thorin looks away, not daring to look at her. Not wanting to see the rejection in her eyes, for even the toughest of dwarves fear the rejection of the one who holds his heart. Though there are few that find love, most being to occupied with work.

'All this time I had thought you to hate me,' Mallosseth begins as she moves closer to Thorin, cupping his cheek. 'My biggest fear being trapped in a loveless marriage. But now I know I would rather have a loveless marriage than a unanswered love. I _do_ love you, though not the way you want me to. But I would be a fool to deny things have changed'

With that, she leans in and kisses him on the cheek, surprising him.

The rest of the evening Thorin keeps repeating her words over and over in his head. Things have changed indeed. But would it be enough?

He watches as Mallosseth is standing at the door, holding the bars. Every day she hears loud noises above, though she has yet to find out what. All she has told him is the elves aren't the ones making them, for elves are not loud of nature.

Suddenly her head shoots up as her eyes travel down the hall. The whole air around her has changed, as she keeps listening at the noises Thorin himself cannot hear.

'What is it?' Thorin asks as he walks up to her. 'What do you hear?'

She doesn't answer. She places her finger to her lips instead, signaling him to be quiet. Every now and then he sees her lips move, though no sound is heard. But Thorin doesn't ask her again, trusting the female.

'I have news,' she suddenly says, turning to him. 'Weather it is good or bad I am not sure.'

'Speak.'

'I know what has become of our friends. I have finally registered a word, or rather, name.' Mallosseth looks up to meet his eyes, before she tells him what she has heard.

'Gloin.'

One simple word, the name of a dwarf. Yet at the same time that one word means everything! Thorin smiles at Mallosseth, placing his hand on her cheek.

'Are you sure?'

She nods. The simple motion makes Thorin want to kiss the female in happiness. They are here! The others are here!

'Yes. I have tried to count the voices, but hmpf...'

She is cut of by Thorin's lips presses against hers, her eyes widened in shock. But Thorin doesn't take notice. He himself being surprised by his action as well. But he does not pull back right away.

When he does pull back, he leans in again, only this time to place his forehead against hers.

'Erm, hello?'

Both of them turn around quickly at the sound of the voice. But there is no one there.

_That voice, it sounded like..._

'Bilbo!'

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Don't hate me when you have voted for Fili! I'm still not sure whom Mallosseth will end up with. I have an idea to make the prophecy come true yet have her end up with Fili. But I'm still arguing with myself.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought Thorin deserved some love. It is a filler, before Bilbo discovers Thorin in the deepest part of the dungeon after two weeks. For those who did not read the book, Thorin was imprisoned before the others, so right now I'm following the book more than the movies.**

**Name of the song: Sleepsong by Secret Garden**


	12. A storm is coming

**A/N**

**I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews and feedback. I always enjoy reading them.**

**Also, I am sorry for taking so long. At the end of the story I'll explain everything. But first the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>A storm is coming<strong>

'Bilbo!' Mallosseth exclaims as the hobbit appears. 'Is that really you?'

'The one and only,' the hobbit grins, before frowning. 'But please be quiet. Though there are no guards around here, we can never be too safe.'

Mallosseth smiles as she looks at the small hobbit, glad to see him.

'Please tell me you have a way out of here,' Thorin asks. 'We have been in here for long enough.'

'I'm afraid not,' Bilbo says sadly, looking down in shame. 'I have been trying to explore the place, but I have yet to find a way.'

Thorin asks if the others are here as well, which Bilbo confirms. He tells them all dwarves have been imprisoned and are a few levels above them.

As he tells them their little adventure with giant spiders, Mallosseth feels a shiffer run down her spine. She hates spiders! She has never been a fan of those nasty eight-legged creatures, though she is not afraid of them. But to have to fight giant versions of them makes her skin crawl.

No, she much rather be down here in a cell with the miniature versions. Those she can squeeze with her feet if they come too close.

'You have to go,' Mallosseth says as she hears footsteps approach. 'Someone is coming this way.'

'Right!'

She watches as Bilbo reaches for something in his pocket. He takes out a golden ring, but Thorin stops the hobbit before he can do anything.

'Tell the others not to tell anything about our quest,' Thorin says as he looks at the hobbit.

Bilbo nods and then slips the golden ring on his finger, then disappears. Mallosseth blinks a few times in surprise, looking over at the place the hobbit had just been standing. Now she stares at an empty spot.

Next to her Thorin is as surprised as she is, though the shock quickly is replaced by a smug look, a smirk playing at his lips.

'That hobbit is full of surprises, don't you think so, Mallosseth?'

She nods, then walks away. The footsteps are getting louder and it would be suspicious if the two of them are found standing so close to the door.

_All hope is not lost after all!_

Thorin remains standing on his spot, leaning against the wall as an elf stops in front of their cell, two guards at his side. Mallosseth recognises him as the same elf from the day they were captured. The one who had threatened Thorin.

The elf glares at Thorin, the dwarf returning the look. Than his eyes travel to Mallosseth with a more friendly look. Kind even.

'The king has summoned you,' the tall elf tells her. 'Without the dwarf,' he adds as Thorin steps in front of her.

'She isn't going anywhere without me,' the dwarf growls.

Though Mallosseth doesn't want to leave without Thorin, she also knows she doesn't have a choice. Thranduil seems like the kind of person to always get what he wants. So she walks over to Thorin and places her hand on his arm, telling him it will be alright. She places a soft kiss on his cheek, to reassure him she will be fine. Then she walks over to the elf, who opens the door for her to walk out.

As she follows the blond elf through the halls, she can hear the shouting of the other dwarves getting louder and louder. Her ears twitching slightly at the sudden loudness and the elf, Legolas as he had introduced himself, notices.

'Your dwarf-friends have been like this ever since we found them,' he information her.

'I noticed...' is all she says as they turn a corner.

She sees Legolas glancing at her ears from the corner of his eyes, before looking ahead again.

'So it is true indeed,' he states, his voice soft and melodic. 'You are indeed the halfbreed father has been talking about.'

She looks up at Legolas in shock. The way he had said 'halfbreed' was different than Thranduil had said it. Thranduil had said it with disgust, like she was something horrible. While Legolas had said it like he thinks she is fascinating, like a rare gem. Mallosseth doesn't feel insulted by his statement, so she stays silent.

She follows him through the halls and up several stairs. The sounds of the dwarves growing softer and softer until she can't hear them at all.

'I'm afraid I have lied to you, my lady,' Legolas says as he climbs up the stairs. 'You have not been summoned by the king. Instead I have let a maid prepare a bath for you.'

'What use is it for me to be cleaned up, if I will be returning to my cell?'

She doesn't even try to hide her surprise. Even for elves it is strange to let their prisoners bathe and elves are known for their generosity.

Legolas doesn't answer. Instead he stops at a door, making her stop as well. She uses this moment to look around, noticing they have left the dungeons. The floor is much cleaner and the walks aren't moist as they are down below.

'I will not let a princess walk around looking like you do,' Legolas says as he opens a door. 'You look and smell like a dwarf.'

'And surely a prince such as you never looks like he has had a rough time?'

Mallosseth glares at the elf as he gestures her in, not trusting him one bit. Every elf she has seen in this place has been hostile towards her. Yet Legolas has shown her kindness more than once. Not once has he glared down on her or sneered at her. Perhaps that is why she is weary of him?

But there is no point in arguing him about her appearance. She smells and she knows it. She can smell herself. And she doesn't even want to think of what she looks like. Her hair might still be soft and silky, but that's all that is clean about her. Probably due to her elven heritage.

Her hands are almost brown from the dirt and mud and her clothes have seen better days. Her trousers have been torn around the knees, the white of her tunic is a mix of green and brown.

'If I were to leave the borders of my land, maybe. But that is non of _your_ concern. A fair lady such as you should not be covered in mud.'

Before Mallosseth can even register what he had just said, Legolas turns around. Mallosseth stares at him as he leaves, her mouth slightly agape in shock.

* * *

><p>After her nice warm bath, Mallosseth looks at the now brown water and laughs a little. Secretly relieved she could clean up after so many weeks. As she walks around the room, wearing a towel around her torso, a she-elf enters the room, her long auburn hair flowing elegantly.<p>

'I was told to give you this,' she says, holding out a package. 'And return you to your cell.'

Mallosseth takes the package, feeling the soft fabric of silk on her fingers. She takes unfolds it, looking disappointed as she notices it isn't her clothes but a dress.

'I presume you don't need help getting dressed,' the elf says, as she looks around for the maids.

Mallosseth shakes her head and removed the towel, getting dressed. She takes a look at her reflection, taking in the sight. Not something she would chose to wear, but better than nothing. The dress is simple, a light shade of green with slightly darker green patrons and a wide brown belt hanging loosely at her hips.

_Green and brown. Two colours I would avoid wearing_, she thinks, frowning a little. _At least they have given me trousers too, even if they are faded green as well._

Not that those colours look bad on her. It's just, she likes blue better. An opinion Thorin shares with her.

'It is nice seeing you in a dress again. Even if you look better in royal colours,' he mutters after she is brought back in. 'It makes you look less like an elf. So what did Thranduil want?'

'Nothing. It was the elf prince who had wanted me to bathe,' she answers truthfully.

'And why did he want such thing? What is he after?'

Mallosseth can hear Thorin growl as he moves over to her. His hands are clenched into fists, his eyes glaring at the bars where the elves had stood just a few moments before.

'I think it is about time to braid your hair,' he suddenly says, still in his deep voice, though less menacing. 'With a courting-braid only a fool would dare to touch you.'

'A courting-braid?' Mallosseth asks in shock. 'Don't you, er, don't you think that would be a little excessive? I mean, I don't think he had any hidden purpose.'

Mallosseth looks Thorin in the eye, not knowing what to think of his proposition .Not even sure it is a proposition as the tall dark-haired dwarf moves his hand reaches out for her, making her turn around. Then he presses his hands gently on her shoulders, motioning her to sit down.

Is she willing to wear his courting-braid? It would mark her as his, making the prophecy to come true.

She hears Thorin sit down behind her with a heavy 'thud'. Then his hands move through her hair, his fingers skilfully beginning to braid.

But is she really ready for this? To live her life with Thorin? He may say he loves her, but are his words true? Or maybe it is just his head telling his heart it is the right thing to do?

And what about Fili? Is she ready to forget about Fili? Can she even forget about him? Or will she love him until the day she dies?

_'But is it truly love you feel for the dwarf?'_

_Yes of course I love Fili!_

Mallosseth mentally scolds at herself, before realisation hits her. Who's voice was that, speaking to her in her mind. Only Lady Galadriel uses that way to communicate. Besides, the voice defiantly belonged to a male. No woman could ever posses such a deep and strong voice.

But it wasn't Thorin either. The handsome dwarf hasn't spoken since he had started braiding her hair. And even though he too has a deep and strong voice, there is also a rough edge to it, a pleasant roughness.

But the voice that had spoken had a more melodic sound, like an elf.

A hand is placed on her cheek and Mallosseth turns her head to look at Thorin. He looks back at her with a soft expression, his hand caressing her cheek. It takes a moment for her to realise Thorin has stopped braiding and her hand automatically reaches for her hair.

It is a small braid just behind her right ear, matching his own. It only reaches up to her chin, a bead holding it together.

'I know this is not what you had wanted,' Thorin begins softly. 'But we can make it work.'

He places a kiss on her cheek and smiles weakly. Mallosseth turns around completely, giving Thorin a weak smile of her own. If he can live with an unanswered love, than she can sacrifice her love for him.

'I know.'

* * *

><p><em>The wind blows softly, a soft breeze on her skin. The smell of grass fills her nose and Mallosseth opens her eyes. When had she closed them?<em>

_She doesn't remember falling asleep, but seeing the scenery she must be. For the grass has never been so green, the sky never so blue. And not to forget the thin light-blue almost white dress she is wearing._

_But the feeling of the wind in her hair feels so real. And she can feel the grass tickle her bare feet almost as if it is real._

_She closes her eyes again, inhaling and exhaling gently. The air is so serene, she could stay here forever and forget everything. No guilt or split feelings. No duty and no fear._

_'It is peaceful, is it not?'_

_Malosseth turns around quickly at the sudden voice from behind her. There stands a tall – even taller than Beorn – well-build man with a hammer resting on his shoulder. He smiles warmly at her. His studding deep brown eyes holding a twinkle in it, lighting up his face._

_'Who are you?' Mallosseth demands as bravely as she can. 'And were am I?'_

_The man chuckles, the sound being deep and warm and Mallosseth eyes him suspiciously. She has recognised his voice from before, but she cannot place the man. Even though he is radiant, he is clearly no elf. The lack of pointed ears is a big give away. His appearance would have yelled 'dwarf' if he had not been that tall. Even his beard resembles that of the dwarves._

_'Do not fret little one,' he says with a chuckle. 'I mean you no harm.'_

_'Then answer my questions.'_

_The man bellows a laughter at her attitude._

_'Can you not take a guess?' he asks with a smile of amusement. 'My young one, we are in the Valinor. And I am the creator of your father's fathers.'_

_Mallosseth looks at the man in shock as realisation hits in. Before her is standing no other than the creator of dwarves, Aulë or Mahal as her father had always called him._

_'We are in... And you are... But I was... And now I am here?' She stammers in shock, her head spinning with this information. 'I-I need to sit down'_

_Why is she here? Has she passed away? But how, when? She can't remember passing away, so that can't be it. But then why is she here and how did she get here.'_

_As if reading her mind, Aulë begins to speak, his voice calming her down somewhat_

_'I have brought you here, young one,' he says calmly. 'For I have noticed the battle you are having with yourself. You seem to think you have betrayed the blond dwarf, Fili by choosing the heir of Durin. A noble deed, yet you see it as betrayal. But what if you had chosen him? Would you not have betrayed the whole dwarven race?'_

_'Dwarven race? What do you mean by that?' She asks. 'What does the entire race have to do with this? It is the Line of Durin that will fall, is it not?'_

_Aulë shakes his head._

_'I'm afraid not, little one,' he says, his voice not showing any emotion. 'All dwarves will die out if you chose the wrong one.'_

_'But I _have_ chosen,' Mallosseth says as she takes in this new information. 'I have chosen Thorin, so why does it matter now?'_

_'You wear his braid, yet you do not love him.'_

_Mallosseth looks up at the Ainur, not liking the tone he is using. He sounds troubled all of a sudden. And his whole appearance seem to have changed and the frown on his brow seems strange to her._

_'No, I don't,' she says after a short silence. 'But I don't have to love him, right? The prophecy said I had to chose the rightful heir and I did. I choose Thorin.'_

_'Ah, Yes the prophecy.' Aulë looks at her with a sad expression. 'It seems things have changed. Ilúvatar has seen your willingness to give up that what you love and has decided to make things a little more complicated.'_

_'Complicated?'_

_'The prophecy will not be fulfilled if you do not love the rightful heir of Durin. If you don't, then the whole race of dwarves will perish by his hands.'_

_Mallosseth gasps at his words, her hands placed over her mouth. That was not how it was supposed to be. She was to choose Thorin and the Line of Durin would survive. That is how is was suppose to be. And to choose duty over love had been hard enough. And now Aulë is telling her she is to fall in love with Thorin or every dwarf will die?_

_'Why?' she asks, her voice just above a whisper. 'Why would Ilúvatar do such thing?'_

_'Because the race of dwarves is greedy, even I cannot deny it. He had long gotten rid of them if it had not been for me.' Mallosseth can hear the sadness in his voice as he speaks. 'That is why he had sent the firedrake to Erebor, but I had begged him not to while out the dwarves. That there was more to them than greed. That there was still good in them, but he had to give me a chance to prove it to him.'_

_Aulë stares over the grassy plain as he speaks._

_'So he offered me a deal. He would spare the dwarves if they could ignore the wealth of the mountain. But only if a new line would be born with elven-blood, the blood of his first children. Than, and only than he would spare them. And because the mountain belonged to the Line of Durin, it would be that line to be mixed with the elves.'_

_'So why me? You must have known I would place others above myself. I always have and I always will.'_

_The Ainur smiles a little at this. It is clear to Mallosseth he does not wish for his creation to perish. It would be the same for a parent to kill his own flesh and blood. For that is how he sees the dwarves_

_'Yes you have a good heart, but even you have been egoistical as is the nature of dwarves. But not with this. So that is why Ilúvatar has changed his mind. He has to be convinced dwarves can be selfless, with true love.'_

_There is another silence. Mallosseth is deep in thought, thinking about what Aulë had said. But how can she love Thorin the way she is suppose to do? Even with his changed attitude towards her, he is still a rude, stubborn and proud dwarf. And even if she was to fall in love with him, there is also the sickness that lays upon the mountain. Can Thorin overcome that sickness, or will he succumb to it? Is the race of dwarves doomed to extinct?_

_If so, what will happen to her? Does Ilúvatar see her as a dwarf too? Or does he see her as an elf? Or maybe as something completely different?_

_'It is time for you to return to the land of the living,' Aulë tells her._

_'Wait!' Mallosseth says quickly, causing the Ainur to look at her with a smile again. 'I have one question to ask.'_

_'You wish to know you have been given the power of fire,' he replies with a knowing smile and Mallosseth nods. His smile widens. 'Just a reminder to whom you belong.'_

_The Ainur winks at her and starts to spin his battle-hammer around. Golden embers leaping from it, twirling around in a firery dance. Mallosseth watches in amazement at the glowing sparks, loving the beauty of fire._

_'It is the dwarves you belong to, the race created by me,' Aulë says proudly, before his face falls again. 'A storm is coming, young one. You better prepare for it, for it is coming your way fast.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Aulë is one of the Valar and creator of the dwarves. He lives in Valinor, the land of the Ainur (immortal spirits) and is called Mahal by the dwarves. He can be compared to the Greek god Hephaestus, the god of fire, metalworking, stone masonry, forges and art of sculpture.**

**Also I would like to apologise for this chapter. It's not one of my best, but my head is not really with the story right now. You see, last Wednesday my father called me and told me my stepmother went to the doctor the other day and the diagnoses was troublesome. They have seen something in her breast and is doesn't look good. She will be going to the hospital on Monday for more scans and everything. So that is why I didn't put much effort into this chapter.**

**I would also like to apologise in advance, for this might delay the next chapters. I hope you understand. Thank you.**


	13. Author Note

**Hey everyone. No chapter this week. I am so sorry, but I just could not find the inspiration. And here is why.**

**As you might have read, they had found a 'something' in the breast of my stepmother last week. The doctors could not tell yet what that 'something' was, so she had to go to the hospital for biopsy, though they did say it did not look good.**

**Well, this week we heard the diagnosis. It is indeed breast cancer. Next Tuesday she will be operated and we all hope and pray that will be the end of it. But with me being a nurse, I know there is a big chance there will be more and it is hard to stay positive. Not for he survival chances, for they seem to have caught it early on. But to be done with it so quickly. I have worked with women who were going through this process and I have seen what it does. But it's a whole different story when it's family then when it's your job.**

**So I hope you guys can understand the story is progressing slowly for now.**


	14. Escaping Mirkwood

**A/N**

**I wanted to have this chapter out before 2015, and with only 1 1/2 hour, I had to hurry. So yeah...**

**I've also seen the Battle of the Five Armies and I loved it! Can't wait to see the extended scenes though...**

**Also thank you all for supporting me with this whole situation. My stepmother is doing great and Monday we will hear the prognoses. She will have to have **

**chemotherapy every 4 to 6 weeks and 2 times a week a visit to the hospital. But for how long remains the question. Is all depends on the results of the two lumbs they have removed.**

**With all that said, let's begin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fili p.o.v. <strong>

Time passes slowly in the dungeons of the elven king. Especially since Fili had not know where Mallosseth was. The last time he has seen her, was when she and Thorin had walked into the clearing where the elves where. After that Fili had been too preoccupied with fighting for his live with giant spiders, almost losing Kili during their struggle if it had not been for the elves.

But after being captured by the elves en being thrown into their dungeons, Fili has had all the time to wonder about the faith of Mallosseth. And about _them_.

Fili had been enraged with how Thorin had behaved towards Mallosseth in the forrest for days. He was clearly telling Fili to back off. And still the thought of his uncle taking away his Mallosseth angers him.

Fili had even wondered if Thorin had not taken Mallosseth away to have her all for himself. But he had quickly pushed those thoughts away. Thorin would never abandon his quest to reclaim Erebor. Not even for some prophecy.

And that thought had brought fear to replace is anger. For if Thorin and Mallosseth were not with them, then where are they? Did they came across those giant spiders as well? Or did they came across something even more dangerous?

Fili had tried to seek his younger brother's council, his cell being next to him. But the dark-haired dwarf had been of no use. Kili had been too smitten with one of those elf-maids to even listen to his own brother.

But then Bilbo had appeared and Fili had never been so glad to see him. The hobbit had told him both Thorin and Mallosseth had been taken prison prior to them. They are held captive together in the lower parts of the dungeons. The days the hobbit had not spoken about Mallosseth. He had been too busy finding a way out for the dwarves.

'You have to listen to me very carefully,' he suddenly hears the said hobbit say near to his cell. 'You must be very, and I mean very quiet or all will be in vain.'

'Understood, laddie,' Balin answers. 'What would you have me do?'

'First help me get everyone out, then follow me. And remember, very quietly.'

Fili hears a 'click' and the creaking of the metal door. Several more doors open and moor feet move as quiet as they can in their haste. Then the round face of the hobbit appears and Fili smiles at him. He is finally going to see Mallosseth again!

'Where is Mallosseth?' He asks as Bilbo opens his door.

'Not here,' is the reply. 'We will free them last.'

Bilbo pauses for a moment and looks at Fili with a frown.

'There is – there is something you should know.'

'No time, my friend,' Fili smiles broadly. 'First we must free everyone and escape from this place.'

'But I really think you should know...'

But the blond dwarf is off already, too eager to see his beloved again. Fili helps Gloin out of his prison, and with him the last captive dwarf.

Every dwarf turns to Bilbo, waiting for him to take the lead. And with a little slow and hesitant start, the hobbit leads everyone down the dungeons. And even though the dwarves keep as quiet as possible, they are still awfully loud and the hobbit is clearly annoyed with them.

But still he leads on. Another turn and another. Still no guard is seen. Fili has over heard his brother talking to the she-elf about some kind of feast they are having today and Fili grins. The hobbit has really put some thought into their escape!

'They are right over there,' Bilbo whispers, pointing to a cell down the hall.

Fili looks over and sees Mallosseth sitting next to the door, looking the other way. And though he cannot see he face, he can see something in the dim light of the torch. A braid on the right side of her head, just behind her ear, tight together with a silver hair-bead.

_Is she wearing... a courting braid?_

He looks in surprise at the braid, no doubt about it. It is indeed a courting braid. Still Fili glances over at his brother, hoping to find something to tell him it isn't true what he sees. But Kili has the same look of surprise on his face as Fili as he too looks at the braid in her hair.

He looks down at the ground, feeling hurt. Even though he knew this would eventually happen ever since Mallosseth had told him she would choose Thorin for the sake of the Durin line. But still it hurts him to see Thorin's braid, not his braid, in her hair.

'I'm sorry,' Bilbo tells him, seeing the young dwarf looking down. 'I wanted to tell you about it.'

'It's okay,' Fili says softly, looking up again. 'Let's get them out of there before any of the guards return.'

* * *

><p><strong>Normal p.o.v.<strong>

Mallosseth sits next to the prison-door, twirling her braid around her finger absentmindedly as she stares into the distance. A habit she has grown since it has been placed. She hears loud noises above, but not from the dwarves.

'You seem to do that a lot the last few days.'

The deep voice of Thorin causes her to look over at him. He is staring at her, his chin resting on his hand, sitting in the other end of their cell.

'Would you care to tell me what is on your mind? For you look troubled...'

Mallosseth notices the funny look on his face, like he had wanted to say another thing, but it quickly disappears. She sighs.

'I wonder about Erebor and what to expect.'

'Well, you will find out soon enough,' a new bubbly voice tells her and the round face of the hobbit appears.

He holds out a ring of keys, a smile on his face as he opens the door.

'Bilbo!' Mallosseth exclaims in joy an throws her arms around him. 'You are absolutely amazing!'

She kisses his cheek, glad to see him. Then she releases him, to embrace the two figures behind him.

'Fili, Kili, I'm so glad you're alright!'

'Upon my word!' Thorin says, when Bilbo whispers to them to follow him. 'Gandalf spoke the truth, as usual! A pretty fine burglar you make, it seems, when the time comes.'

'No time, no time! This way, quickly!'

They follow the hobbit even further down until they reach the cellars.

'I don't believe it; we're in the cellars!' Kili exclaims angrily.

'Bilbo? Why are we in the cellars?'

'I know why I'm doing,' Bilbo whispers, almost pleading. 'Mallosseth, please, don't question me right now,' he adds when he sees the look she is giving him.

He leads them into a large room where the dwarves gather around angrily. Mallosseth takes a look around as they stop. Several barrels are stacked sideways down the middle of the room. Taking a better look, she notices all of them have one end open.

'Everyone, climb into the barrels,' the hobbit tells them. 'Quickly!'

'Are you mad?!' Dwalin says angrily, making sure his voice is as quiet as possible. 'They'll find us!'

'No, no they won't, I promise you,' Bilbo tries to reassure the dwarf, looking around every now and then to make sure they have not been noticed. 'Please, please. You must trust me!'

Mallosseth looks at the hobbit, feeling sorry for the guy. She trusts him, but the dwarves apparently not. They are lingering around the room, not knowing what to do.

Then she hears commotion from the upper-level and realisation falls upon her. They have been found out! The elves have discovered they have escaped!

'Thorin...'

The said dwarf looks at her and notices her look of distress.

'Do as he says!' he commands and finally the dwarves get inside the barrels.

He helps Mallosseth get inside of hers, before getting in the barrel next to her. She hears Bufor asking what they should do next and Mallosseth sticks out her head to look at Bilbo. The others want to know the same thing and follow her example.

'Hold your breath.'

_Hold my breath?_

She watches Bilbo pulling a lever and suddenly she is moving –rolling actually- down into an opening. She holds on tight as she falls down several feet, before falling into a river with a loud splash. She can hear the others yell as they fall and more splashes are heard.

She does a quick head-count, counting all dwarves, but no hobbit.

'Where is Bil...'

'Aaaahh.'

'Well done, Master Baggings,' Thorin compliments the hobbit after he submerges.

A half drowned Bilbo waves his hand in thanks. Then he splutters out a 'go'.

'Come on, let's go!'

With that said, Thorin lets go of the rocks and starts paddling with his hands. The others follow his example, the river pulling their barrels along. It doesn't take long for them to exit the cave and Mallosseth places a hand above her eyes, protecting them from the sunlight.

'Hold on!' she hears Thorin say loudly, before she falls down a waterfall.

Again she is tossed around in the barrel as she hits the water again. The others plunge through the rapids as will, yelling loudly. In the distance she can hear an elf – Legolas, as she recognises his voice – orders to shut the gate and then the sound of a horn echoes through the air.

Mallosseth quickly turns her head to see which gate the elven prince means. As she rounds a corner in the river, she can see a guardpost built above the river, guarded with heavily armoured elves. They too have heard the horn and come into action. Without any hesitation one of them pulls a lever, causing a heavy metal sluice gate to block the river.

As her barrel hits another, causing her to stop immediately, she almost falls out of it. Fortunately she can brace herself just in time as other barrels hit hers. She looks around, trying to find another way out, but can't see much from where she is. Only the metal gate and the cave. The rest of her view is blocked by the dwarves.

'No!' Thorin yells out in frustration as he notices their situation as well.

Mallosseth sees something move, and turns her head from the gate to see an elven guard approach, his sword drawn. But before he can take two steps he is shot in the back with a black arrow.

'That's an orc arrow!' Mallosseth warns the others as her keen eyes travel over the details of the arrow. Her ears twitch slightly as they pick up the loud noises of orcs nearby. 'Watch out, there are more coming!'

Several growling orcs swarm over the guardpost, killing the elves. Then she hears one order something in that foul language and the orcs begin to throw themselves at the company. As one orc leans at them, Bilbo kills it with his sword.

'Kili!' Dwalin calls out for the young dwarf as he runs up the stairs unarmed.

Mallosseth had not even noticed the dwarf to have climbed out of his barrel, if it had not been for Dwalin. She sees Dwalin throws a sword at Kili, who catches it an begins to fight his way to the top.

As Mallosseth tries to fight of the orcs that are still leaping towards them – which is hard without any weapons, while the are heavily armed- she hears Kili hiss in pain. She quickly ducks as an orc tries to stab her with his sword, taking a dagger from him in the process. As the orc flies over him, she stays him in the gut, killing it.

Then she gets out of her barrel, jumping from barrel to barrel, avoiding to jump on the dwarves. As she runs over to Kili, she kills another orc blocking her way. Kili groans in pain and strains to pull the lever, but falls over onto his back.

The same voice as before yells, again speaking in the dark speech. Even though Mallosseth cannot understand him, she has a feeling it is about her, as the orc is pointing at her and smirking.

'Kili, hold on!' she calls out for the black haired dwarf as she runs up to him.

She looks over at his leg, seeing an arrow sticking out of his calf, then tries to get him up. Removing the arrow will have to wait. Removing it without delicate hands, and Kili can die from blood-loss.

But just as she almost has Kili standing, an orc jumps in front of them, ready to kill them, but an arrow suddenly flies into his head. Both, Kili and Mallosseth look over to see the auburn-haired she-elf Mallosseth had seen before, followed by Legolas and other elves.

As the orcs are distracted, Kili grabs the lever and pulls it, letting the dwarves in their barrels through. He almost falls down, if it had not been for Mallosseth's support. She walks over to the edge of the guardpost, looking down the river.

'Kili! Malosseth!' Fili calls out to them as he floats towards the gate.

'I'm sorry Kili,' Mallosseth whispers to the dwarf, then she pushes him of the edge.

He lands into an empty barrel and Mallosseth jumps in after him. But not before she takes one last glance at the elves, nodding at Legolas in silent thanks. Mallosseth closes her eyes, expecting to land into the cold water any minute, but strong arms catch her just in time. She opens her eyes again in shock, to see Fili smiling down at her, helping her in his barrel.

'Thank you,' he whispers as he pulls her in a strong embrace. 'You saved him.'

'O-ofcourse,' Mallosseth stammers, feeling a bit uneasy by his embrace. 'I-I made a promise that I would not allow anyone of you to die.'

* * *

><p>After a long fight with the orcs, and after being tracked down until the orcs could no longer follow them, the river has finally calmed down and everyone paddle along in their barrels with their hands.<p>

'Your hands are cold,' Fili states as he looks at her now blueish white hands. 'Your hands are never cold.'

'Hm? Oh, well I am paddling with my hands in ice cold water.'

'So why not warm them up with your fire? I have seen you do it before.'

Suddenly Mallosseth stops paddling, looking over at Thorin. She hasn't been able to use her powers yet. She would have thought they would have returned once she was out of that prison, but apparently they haven't. And the orcs know about it! That is what that orc was talking about, about her not having her powers!

'I can't,' she tells Fili, not looking at him. 'I have lost my powers in the dungeons of Mirkwood and they have yet to return.'

'You lost them? But how is that even possible?' Fili asks in shock, still paddling. 'Will you get them back?'

'I don't know...'

'Anything behind us?'

Hearing the voice of Thorin makes Mallosseth look up again. She hasn't heard any orcs for a while, nor has she seen them.

'Not that I van see.'

'I think we've outrun the orcs.'

Thorin tells them to make for the shore, and begins paddling towards it himself. The others follow him. Once they have reached the riverbank, Mallosseth quickly makes her way over to Kili, inspecting his wound. The edge of the arrow has broken off, but the arrow itself is still inside of his calf.

'On your feet,' Thorin orders everyone, sounding concerned.

'Kili is wounded,' Fili tells him, also kneeling down next to his brother. 'His leg needs binding.'

'There's an orc pack on our tail,' Thorin argues. 'We keep moving.'

'To where?' Balin asks, looking around in defeat.

'To the mountain,' Bilbo says, also wanting to keep moving. 'We are so close.'

'A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it.'

Mallosseth has to agree with Balin as Bilbo suggest to go around the river. But Dwalin quickly puts and end to that thought, telling him the orcs will run them down and that they have no weapons to defend themselves with.

'Thorin,' Mallosseth begins, looking at the tall dwarf. 'Please let me bind Kili's leg first. No matter what you choose we do, he won't stand a chance like this.'

Thorin looks at her for a moment, then nods.

'Alright. Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well, that's it for today. I hope you liked it. I wish you all a happy (and healthy) new year! **


	15. The Freezing Waters of Laketown

**A/N**

**Thank you, LoverOfTheMusic for your kind review. I'm glad you like my story.**

**Well, here's another chapter. I know, I know, the second time this week! Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Freezing Waters of Laketown<strong>

**Fili's p.o.v**

As Mallosseth gently works on Kili's leg, Fili's eyes keep traveling from her hands to her braid. The young dwarf can not ignore it. The sight of the, now almost undone braid, still hurts him. But still, he had thought it to hurt more than it does.

Maybe it is because he has been preparing for it? He had expected his uncle would not wait too long to make it clear whom Mallosseth belongs to. For if it is one thing Fili knows about his uncle, it is that he can be very protective. And with Mallosseth at his side Thorin is able to protect everything that is dear to him.

Fili looks at Kili as his brother hisses in pain, while Mallosseth binds his leg. After making sure the binding will stay put, Mallosseth takes the black arrow, examining it, while Fili makes sure his brother is alright.

'There is something strange about this arrow,' he hears Mallosseth say as she holds it up to her face. 'There is a foul scent to it.'

Suddenly she looks up, turning her head to her left. Fili notices the concerned look in her eyes and he follows her gaze.

A man has sneaked up on them and as the others realise the man is there, they all jump up. Dwalin begins to charge the man, armed with a branch, but the man shoots an arrow right in the middle of it. Kili also tries to attack the man, by raising a rock ready to throw, but the man shoots it out of his hand.

'Do it again, and you're dead,' the stranger warns them, as he raises another arrow.

Balin, who is standing near the edge of the group, looks at something behind the man. Then he begins talking to him, approaching him slowly with his hands held in the air.

'Excuse me,' Balin begins slowly. 'But, uh, your from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?'

The man lowers his bow as he glances back at the barge Balin is talking about. Then he turns around and walks away. The dwarves follow him as he climbs aboard his barge, with Kili leaning slightly on Mallosseth when he thinks no one is looking.

Fili shakes his head slightly. His brother will only show his weakness to Mallosseth.

'What makes you think I will help you?' the man asks as he begins loading empty barrels into his barge.

Fili recognises the barrels as the same barrels they had used to escape the elven king. The marks of their encounter with the orcs being evident on each one of them. Kili begins to lean against some rocks, Fili walks up to him immediately.

'Those boots have seen better days,' Balin states as he glances over the bargeman. 'As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?'

'A boy and two girls,' the man says, glancing back at Balin, stopping for a moment.

Balin smiles kindly at the man.

'And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty.'

'Aye,' the bargeman answers, stopping with what he is doing to stare over the water with sad eyes. 'She was.'

Balin's smile fades as he apologises, but he is interrupted by his impatient brother.

'Oh, come on, come on,' Dwalin says loudly. 'Enough with the niceties.'

'What's your hurry?' the bargeman asks, turning his attention to the bald dwarf.

'What's it to you?'

'I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands.'

'We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills,' Balin lies.

'Simple merchants, you say?' the bargeman asks suspiciously, his eyes searching each dwarf, lingering a little longer on Bilbo and Mallosseth.'

'We'll need food, supplies, weapons,' Thorin says, stepping in front of Mallosseth protectively. 'Can you help us?'

The bargeman looks at the barrels, examining the various dents and nicks. Damage they have suffered during the fight with the orcs.

'I know where these barrels came from.'

'What of it?' Thorin sneers, glaring at the man.

'I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well,' the man states, glaring back at Thorin. 'And I bet it has something to do with that small she-elf you are hiding.'

'I'm not hiding any she-elves,' Thorin shoots back.

'And what might she be then?' The man asks, raising his brow challenging. 'You cannot fool me. I have seen her ears clearly.'

'I happen to be a dwarrowdam,' Mallosseth says, stepping from behind Thorin. 'With elven-blood running through my veins.'

The bargeman looks at her for a moment, seemingly in thought and Fili lets out a low growl. A trait he seems to share with his uncle. Then again both of them are really protective when it comes to her, as would any dwarf for his lady.

'No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master,' the man explains, his eyes in Thorin again, figuring him to be the leader. 'All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. No matter if the female has anything to do with it or not, you've had some unpleasant business with the elves. And the master will see you in irons before rising the wrath of king Thranduil.'

Fili hears his uncle whisper to Balin to offer the bargeman more, so the white-haired dwarf tries again.

'I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen.'

'Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler.'

'For which we will pay double,' Balin quickly replies and the bargeman looks at him suspiciously.

'And why would I act as a smuggler?'

He tosses a rope to Balin, preparing for departure.

'The master of Laketown would not face the wrath of king Thranduil,' Mallosseth says, stepping towards the barge. 'But I think you would rather not face the wrath of Lady Galadriel, my grandmother.'

* * *

><p><strong>Normal p.o.v.<strong>

Mallosseth wraps the brown cloak tightly around her, as the fog grows thicker and thicker. Even her keen eyes cannot see through it. She looks back at the bargeman - Bard as he had told her while they had talked. The man looks straight forward, leading the barge to where he pleases.

As she looks at Thorin, she sees him glaring at nothing in particular. She doesn't need to ask why his is glaring, she already knows. As he turns his head to her, she raises a brow.

'Would you rather have me freeze to death,' she asks him as she walks over to him. She lowers her voice as she continues. 'You know I still have trouble at keeping myself warm and my powers have yet to return. Be grateful he has given me his son's cloak, instead of sitting here sulking about it.'

'It is not the cloak,' Thorin replies, a hint of his dislike evident in his voice. 'It is the trust in this stranger you hold. We know nothing about him!'

Suddenly Bofur calls out a 'watch out!' and Mallosseth snaps her head to the lake. Large stone formations appear out of the fog and Bard expertly poles the barge between the ruins.

'What are you trying to do, drown us?' Thorin asks him angrily.

'I was born and bred on these waters, master dwarf,' Bard tells him, unfazed by his outburst. 'If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here.'

'Oh, I have enough of this lippy lakeman,' Dwalin growls loudly. 'I say we throw him over the side and be done with him.'

At this, Bilbo walks over to them as well, clearly irritated by Dwalin.

'Oh, Bard, his name is Bard.'

'How do you know?'

'Uh, I asked him.'

Bufor takes notice of the sarcasm of the hobbit and decides to stay quiet, turning to Balin again.

Next to Mallosseth, Dwalin walks next to Thorin, still talking about Bard.

'I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him.'

'We do not have to like him,' Balin tells his brother. 'We simply have to pay him. Come on lads, turn out your pockets.'

Mallosseth gives Balin her share, then turns back to Thorin and Dwalin, getting slightly irritated by them.

'How do we know he won't betray us?'

'We don't,' Thorin replies shortly, looking at the said man.

'You know, not everyone is out to get you. There are some good people still.'

Dwalin looks at her for a moment, his glare now fixated on her. Then she sees a hint of a smile on his lips as he gently slaps her on the shoulder.

'Those are very wise words indeed,' he tells her. 'Or very foolish.'

Before Mallosseth can reply, the bald dwarf stares at something behind her. She turns around in curiosity, only to see the fog is slowly clearing. Though still thick, she can easily see a lonely mountain in the distance, the lonely mountain.

_Erebor._

She vaguely hears some stumbling behind her as she stares at the magnificent mountain, feeling the strange alluring effect it has on dwarves. She can hear Gloin say something about Balin having to take it all. But she doesn't care.

She feels a heavy hand fall on her shoulder and she temporarily takes her eyes of Erebor, to look at the owner for a moment. Thorin smiles genially at her, gently squeezing her shoulder. Then he looks at Erebor again, pulling her closer to him.

'Our home,' he whispers softly to her and she smiles as she looks back at Erebor too.

Then Bard walks up to them, telling them to pay him right now if they value their lives. He warns them about the guards ahead and they need a way to enter unseen. With a look at the barrels, he tells them to get inside one as he takes care of it.

'What is he doing?' Mallosseth asks as she hears Bard leaving his barge. 'Can anyone see anything?'

'He's talking to someone,' she hears Bilbo say. And he's... pointing right at us! Now they are shaking hands.'

'What?' Thorin whispers loudly from inside the barrel next to her.

'That villain! He's selling us out.'

Mallosseth tries to listen anxiously, not wanting to believe Dwalin. Suddenly dead fish are poured into the barrels and Mallosseth splutters in surprise.

* * *

><p>Mallosseth is sitting in her barrel as she feels the barge move through the water, pinching her nose tightly. But she can't block the smell of the fish completely and it makes her feel sick to the stomach.<p>

_Why? Why does it have to be fish?_

The first few moments Mallosseth had to heave continuously. And even now, she still feels nauseous. She's never liked fish that much. At least, not the dead ones. They are slimy and they stink!

Even when cooked, she doesn't really like them. She will eat them if necessary, but she can't say she can enjoy them. And after today she has no doubt she will ever eat fish again!

Mallosseth shivers as a fish slides over her bare neck as she moves a little, almost yelping in surprise.

She decides to listen to sound of the water. Even muffled down by the fish, she can hear the soft sound of the waves hitting the barge. Every now and then a 'thud' is heard when an ice plate hits it.

The sound calls her down, making her forget about the fish she is covered by. If only for a moment. The sound of a voice in the distance disturbs the calms of the waves as it calls out for Bard to stop.

A few moments later the barge comes to an halt and she hears Bard speak.

'Morning, Percy.'

She listens tot he two converse for a moment, until another voice butts in.

An unpleasant voice begins to taunt Bard, telling him he is a bargeman, not a fisherman. The stranger and Bard argue for a moment, with the stranger eventually stating the fish are illegal. Then she hears some movement, followed by splashes of something being thrown into the water.

_They are throwing the fish into the water!_

Mallosseth braces herself as she feels her barrel being moved to the side of the barge.

'Folk in this town are struggling,' Bard tries to reason with the man, trying to save his stowaways. 'Times are hard. Food is scarce.'

'That's not my problem.'

'And when the people hear the master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rotting starts, will it be your problem then?'

There is a moment of silence, before the stranger commands his soldiers – or what Mallosseth believes to be soldiers, since she cannot see them.

'Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favour now, bargeman, but it won't last.'

What a creep, Mallosseth thinks as she hears an elderly voice calls out for someone to raise the gate.

The barge begins to move again as the stranger warns Bard, threatens him even about he knows where Bard lives. But Bards dismisses the threat, stating it is a small town where everyone knows where everyone lives.

* * *

><p>After a while Mallosseth feels the barge come to a halt again and she hears something fall down. Then she hears Dwalin grumble, telling someone – Bard probably – to get their hands off him.<p>

Mallosseth takes it as a sign the coast is clear and she struggles to get free from the fish. Once she has her head out, Thorin is towering above her. He lifts her out of her barrel without any effort, placing her gently on the deck. After making sure she is alright, he turns to Bard.

Mallosseth looks at the others as they struggle out of their barrels, looking greasy and slimy. No doubt she looks the same. But at least she is freed of her fish prison, favouring the dungeon of king Thranduil.

'You didn't see them, they were never here,' Bard says as he gives the Dock keeper a coin. 'The fish you can have for nothing.'

Then he turns to his stowaways, telling them to follow him.

'What is this place?' Bilbo asks as they round a corner.

'This, master Baggins, is the place of men,' Thorin answers as he follows Bard.

As Mallosseth follows the dark-haired man, she looks around, taking in the sight of the town. The air is filled with the smell of fish, but that could also be just her own odour, so she can't really judge that. But the overall impression of the town is poor. The people at the market they are crossing, are dressed in rags, just like Bard. The buildings look like they can tumble down at any minute.

This is defiantly not the world of men she has heard of. Though she has never been to the world of men before, but from the tales she has heard, it does not look like this. And the men that were spoken of were kind and noble men, nothing like that slithering eel Bard had spoken to.

'Keep your heads low and keep up,' Bard says quietly to them, though there is a harsh tone in it.

'Halt!'

Mallosseth turns to look at a soldier that is calling out to them, then turns to Thorin, unsure of what to do.

'Come on, go,' Thorin tells his company as he grabs Mallosseth's arm.

He leads them through the small streets of the town as more soldiers call out to them to stop. They are everywhere. Behind them, in front of them and next to them. So with nowhere else to go, they decide to hide at the market they are at. Some hide behind barrels and crates. Others hide behind tables.

As the soldiers approach, Fili and Kili pull a rope, causing a soldier to trip and en they knock him out. Dwalin, too, trips one and as the man tries to stand up again, Mallosseth hits him with the frying pan she had grabbed.

When all soldiers are knocked out cold, their captain approaches, asking what is going on. No one is allowed to move and Mallosseth raises her frying pan in her hiding spot as the man comes closer, ready to hit when necessary.

'Brega,' Bard says as he walks up to him. 'Sorry 'bout that.'

The man leers at Bard, pushing him aside as he looks around. But the people of Laketown have hidden his soldiers, placing things over them. Then Bard calls out to the captain, holding out a camisole.

'Your wife would look lovely in this,' he taunts the man innocently.

'What would you know of my wife!?'

'I know her as well as any man in town.'

The man pushes Bard out of his way, stalking away in anger. The marketplace starts to quiet down as people pick up what they were doing.

Bard begins leading them away again, but suddenly a young boy runs up to them.

'Da! Our house, it's being watched.'

Bard looks up in surprise, then looks at Thorin. While the man thinks of a plan, Mallosseth looks over at the boy. He resembles his father, that much is clear. She notices the boy looks at the company his father is with, his eyes linger on Bilbo's big and hairy bare feet, then they turn to her. He looks shocked as he stares at her, his eyes widen as he realises she is watching him.

The boy quickly looks away as his father begins to speak, telling them his plan.

* * *

><p><em>Aulë, why have my powers not yet returned? Can you not give them back to me? Did you not say you gave them to me to show I belong with the dwarves? Then why did you allow king Thranduil to take them from me?<em>

But the valar doesn't answer as Mallosseth slims through the freezing waters of Laketown. Her limbs are beginning to feel numb as she watches Dwalin climb through the toilet first. She glares at the bald dwarf, envying him to be out of the freezing water, while she's not. But Thorin had given Dwalin the order to go first, for if it were to be a trap, he would not allow Mallosseth to be there all by herself.

'If you speak of this to anyone, I'll tip your arms off,' she hears the dwarf threaten the boy.

After Dwalin, Bilbo pulls himself up, being helped by Bard's boy. After the hobbit, Thorin finally nods at Mallosseth, silently telling her to climb up.

'Da... Why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?' A pretty brunette asks as Mallosseth is being helped by the boy.

'Will they bring us luck?'

_Wonderful_, Mallosseth thinks as she glares at the younger female, following Bilbo up the stairs. _First I am freezing to death and then I'm being insulted by a child who thinks I am a leprechaun. Oh I really like the world of men._

As she reaches the house, Bard is placing a pile of fabric on the dining table. As she walks in, he hands her a pile of white and blue and she notices it to be clothes.

'These are the clothes of my youngest. I am sorry they aren't brown of green, but my daughter really likes blue.'

'Then she has a real good taste,' Mallosseth says, trying to smile as she shivers.

Bard looks at her in surprise, then points at a room behind her, telling her she can change over there. Mallosseth nods in gratitude, before walking over to the room, eager to change out of her wet attire and into dry ones.

She looks at the dress she is wearing, enjoying the warmth of it. The dress clearly has had better days. The once white of the tunic, now has a yellowish tint in it. The blue overskirt used to be much brighter, she can tell by the faded colours it holds.

But it fits her well enough she notices, though clearly made for a child, not a maiden. But much better than the wet elvenclothes she is now carrying to dry near the fire. Still she cannot help but long for her old attire. The soft touch of the silk feeling much better than the worn out cotton she is now wearing. And much lighter.

Not wanting to sound like a spoiled brat, but elves just make the finest clothes, made to feel every woman feel beautiful.

As she passes the eldest daughter of Bard, she takes Mallosseth's clothes from her and introducing herself as Sigrid at the same time. Her sister, Tilda –who's dress Mallosseth is wearing – hands her a blanket and Mallosseth thanks her.

Then she walks over to the fireplace, sitting as close to it as possible, carefully not to draw to much attention to it. Bard is already suspicious of them, and it would do no good if he were to find out fire cannot hurt her.

As Mallosseth wraps her blanket around her tightly, Thorin kneels down next to her, clearly not liking the heat of the flames as she does.

'Are you alright?' he asks, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

'No,' she answers truthfully. 'But I will be once I have warmed up again.'

She flashes him a weak smile, which he returns. He gently caress her cheek, before standing up again and walks over to the window.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of yet another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Btw, I don't know if the picture shows, but that's Mallosseth. I haven't drawn for a while, So It's not my best work. And I usually do manga, so, yeah.<strong>


	16. The Loophole

**First I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as the others.**

**Also I would like to warn about the spoiler at the end of this chapter to those who haven't seen the Battle of the Five Armies!**

**And my final anouncment is that I have finally chosen the pairing and this chapter may or may not show it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Loophole<strong>

Mallosseth sighs in contentment as the fireplace radiates its heat. Her whole life she has hated her powers, wishing them to be something less dangerous. Water, wind or even earth! But not the fire that always destroys everything. Yet now she longs to have them returned to he.

She had been young, only 4 summers old, when she had first discovered her ability to use fire. She was sparring with her father when it happened. As she tried to defend herself from his strong blows – even if he was holding back, a lot – fire had started to form in the palm of her hands, almost burning her father.

Her mother had frightened her, always remembering her the destructive power of fire. Fire was dangerous, that's what he mother had always taught her.

But her dwarven father had laughed about it, jokingly telling her he knew she was a spitfire, but he had never thought it to be literally. Then he had picked her up in his strong arms, laughing some more as smoke came from his scorched ginger beard.

Mallosseth laughs a little as she remembers her father. He always made her feel normal. She was his little princes, his spitfire. Oh yes, she really was back then, when life was simple still.

But things change and so do people.

Mallosseth looks over at Fili, then Thorin. They cannot use the spitfire she had been back then. They need someone they can rely on. So when things change, it doesn't always change for the worse.

There is still a fire burning inside of Mallosseth, a will of fire!

'A dwarvish Wind-Lance,' she hears Thorin say quietly and she follows his gaze.

Out of a window she sees a wooden tower she sees a windlass. Though it does look spectacular, she cannot understand why Thorin is looking that shocked. So instead of listening in on the history of the weapon, she walks over to Kili.

The slightly older dwarf looks like he is in agonising pain as he sits down in a corner, his eyes scanning the room carefully, before checking on his wounded leg. But the subtile movement doesn't escape her keen eyes.

'It doesn't look good,' Mallosseth says quietly, making him look at her. 'Maybe I should take a better look at it?'

'Nah, I'm fine,' Kili shrugs as he tries to look nonchalant.

'You sure about that? You look kind of pale.'

'It's nothing, Mallosseth, really.'

To prove her right, he flashes her his cheeky grin. And even though his pain does show, Mallosseth decides not to push him. At least not yet. Maybe all Kili needs is to rest. It's not like he had been able to really put his leg to rest. And when a body is forced one will grow weak, no matter how strong he is.

So with a last sceptical look, she places a kiss on his brow, telling him to rest. The she turns around, returning to her warm spot near the fireplace. But she will keep her eye on Kili. That arrow had a strange smell to it and not just because of the orcs.

'You know, I've really missed you. I had feared for the worst.'

Mallosseth looks up to see Fili standing next to her. His blue gaze fixated on the blazing fire. She stares at him for a moment, not really knowing what to expect. The last time she had seen him, he had started a fight with Thorin, ready to kill him.

When Fili finally looks at her, he smiles weakly at her. She has missed him too, she knows it's true. But she knows things can never be the same, even if her feelings for him are. That is why she had tried to keep her distance.

'I have noticed you are wearing Thorin's braid,' Fili says after a silence, gently touching it. 'So I guess there is no going back now, is there? Your are going to marry Thorin. Not that you will mind it. You two seem to have gotten pretty close.'

'What choice do I have, Fili,' Mallosseth says sadly. 'He is the rightful heir to the throne and if I don't even try to love him, all dwarves will perish.'

'What do you mean, Mallosseth?' Fili asks shocked by this new information. 'The Durin Line will be broken, maybe so, but that doesn't mean the end of all dwarves.'

Mallosseth looks down, no longer able to look at Fili. She still loves him and to know they will never be together hurts too much. And then there is the fear. Fear of losing Fili, fear of losing her friends.

She doesn't know how much time there is, but she knows time is running out. If she doesn't fall in love with Thorin in time she will lose all that she loves. But how can she love him, when she has already given her heart to Fili?

'The prophecy has been changed,' she finally tells him, not daring to look at him. 'I have spoken to Aulë, Mahal,' she quickly adds as she sees Fili look at her questionably. 'He had come to me in Mirkwood, telling me things have changed. If I will not fall in love with Thorin, then Ilúvatar will put an end to the reign of the dwarves.'

Fili stares at her in shock, his mouth agape. Then his eyes shift to Thorin, who is arguing with Bard about weapons.

'And... You do not love him,' Fili states after a moment, noticing the look of hurt in her eyes.

'No I do not. He is dear to me, but I do not love him as I love you, Fili. Which makes it all even harder than it is.'

A tear falls down her cheek and Fili sticks out his hand to wipe it away. He doesn't retrieve his hand immediately, but instead lets it rest there for a moment.

'After Thorin I am next in line for the throne...' he suddenly says, his voice a soft whisper.

'I can not allow you to kill our king!' Mallosseth snaps at him, though still keeping her voice low. 'I have sworn to protect the line of Durin, even at the cost of my own life.'

'And what if he steps aside?'

His voice sounds hopeful, but both of them know better than that. Thorin has waited so long to reclaim Erebor, he would not voluntarily give up his crown.

* * *

><p>Night has fallen and Bard had left a while ago. To where, Mallosseth doesn't know. Not that she cares. All she wants is to leave this town as soon as possible. Durin's Day is coming soon and they have no time to lose.<p>

But with no weapons they stand no chance against a dragon and the 'weapons' Bard had given them are hardly worth calling so. And Thorin had thought the same. So the moment the sun had set, they had left to find the armoury.

So there they are, sneaking through the town toward the armoury, hiding from watchmen. Mallosseth hears someone coming their way and she signals Thorin. Everyone quickly hides behind a boat as two watchmen walk by.

'Shh! Keep it down,' Mallosseth scowls at the dwarves as the move further.

'As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain,' Thorin informs them. 'Go, go, go!'

He points to Nori, after some dwarves have formed a pyramid. Nori starts running over them, reaching the second floor window and dives through.

'Next,' Thorin whispers and Bilbo follows Nori's example.

Soon Mallosseth is in the armoury with some of the dwarves and Bilbo. Mallosseth is picking up weapons and gives them to Kili as he passes by. Then she grabs a bow, examining it. It's a little big, but it will do.

Suddenly she hears a cry followed by a terrible clanging noise. She quickly turns around to see Kili has fallen down. Outside she can hear watchmen approach quickly and she turns to Thorin.

'Run!'

As she grabs a sword, ready to fight if necessary, a pike is pointed at her throat. Next to her the others are held down as well.

'Well, well, well. Look what we have here,' the guard holding down Mallosseth says mockingly. 'You must be the most attractive thief I have ever seen.'

Mallosseth glares at the man, but doesn't say anything. He closes in on her, still pointing his weapon at her, looking her up and down.

'Maybe the master will go easy on you. I fancy having pretty elf-maid wife.'

He brushes his hand over her cheek and Mallosseth turns her head away, not liking the way this man is touching her.

'Leave her alone!' Thorin growls as he struggles to get free.

The man smirks at Thorin, before grabbing Mallosseth's arms, dragging her with him. The others following.

'Get off of me!' Dwalin snarls angrily at the guard holding him as they are being dragged to a mansion.

The town's folk have gathered around the town square, curious what all the commotion is about. Somewhere behind her Mallosseth can hear Kili hiss in pain, probably due to his injured leg being pushed to the limit.

'What is the meaning of this?'

Mallosseth looks up upon hearing the loud voice. A balding man with ginger hair comes out of the mansion, while putting on his coat.

'We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire,' the captain of the guards, Braga, answers proudly.

'Ah. Enemies of the state, then.'

'This is a bunch of mercenaries if even there was, sire.'

_Ah so that is the face of that slithering eel Bard had been talking to at the gates._

'We are no such thing!' Mallosseth calls out in anger.

She has had it with men! Never in her whole life has she ever met such hostile folk. Not even the Woodland elves! She growls as she pulls herself free from the grasp the guard still has kn her, wishing she had back her powers, her blessing as she has just realised recently.

'Hold your tongue,' Dwalin says as he steps forward, the same anger in his voice. 'You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal; this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!'

Dwalin gestures at Thorin. The crowd looks at the tall dwarf as he steps forward. Their murmurs of amazement fill the air.

'And if that guard – or _any_ of your guards - ever touch his betrothed like that again, he will never see the light again. I will personally see to it!'

Mallosseth looks in shock at the threat Dwalin has given concerning her. She knows the grumpy dwarf has a soft side, but she never thought he would show it in public.

'We are the dwarves of Erebor,' Thorin explains. 'We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbour, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsake. Town on a lake! This was the centre of all trade in the North!'

Thorin turns to the crowd, speaking earnestly to them. Mallosseth watches in amazement as she listens to the dark-haired dwarf, feeling a strange sensation flow through her body as he speaks.

'I would see those days return,' Thorin promises. 'I would relight the great forget of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!'

Thorin glances at Mallosseth, searching for her approval. She doesn't let him wait for long as she nods her head and smiles at him. But when he smiles back at her, she quickly turns her head away as her cheeks heat up.

_What was that all about_, Mallosseth wonders as she looks at Thorin again. _Why am I feeling like this? And why was I being shy when Thorin smiled at me just now?_

_'The wind is stirring, young one.'_

Mallosseth looks around her as she hears the voice of Aulë, even though she knows she won't see him. But she does see Bard make his way through the crowd, walking up to Thorin as he speaks.

'Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all.'

'You can listen to this naysayer,' Thorin replays, glaring at Bard. 'But I promise you this; if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!'

'All of you! Listen to me!' Bard tries again. 'You mist listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?'

People shout 'no' and Bard continues as he steps closer to Thorin.

'And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king, so roven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!'

As Thorin and Bard stare at each other angrily, Mallosseth steps up in defence of Thorin. She can feel the gazes of the crowd on her as she speaks. She can hear them whisper about her in wonder.

'Those were the old days with a different king,' Mallosseth speaks as she stand next to Thorin. 'But a new era will begun under the reign of a new king!'

Thorin looks at Mallosseth with a smile of gratitude as the master of Laketown begins to speak. But Mallosseth doesn't listen as she stares into Thorin's blue eyes. Even when she feels a sudden warmth on her hand, does she not look away. For she knows it is Thorin's hand that is touching hers.

She watches as he brings her hand to his lips, to place a kiss on the back of it. He smiles at her again, leaving that strange sensation in her abdomen again.

'You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!'

'I have the only right,' Thorin replies in a deep threatening turns to the man. Then he turns to face the master. 'I speak of the master of the men of Laketown. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?'

The master thinks for several seconds, then smiles and points his finger at Thorin.

'I say unto you... Welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, king under the Mountain!'

* * *

><p><em>'You look troubled, my dearest one. Tell me, what is on your mind?'<em>

_Mallosseth doesn't need to look up to know where she is at. The serene sound of the wind in the trees are a big give-away. That, and she doesn't feel cold. But then why does she shivers?_

_After the events of today, she feels confused._

_First Fili had hinted there might be a loophole in the prophecy. But that would require Thorin to die. And that is something Mallosseth will not allow. Thorin is dear to her! And even if his death will mean she can be with Fili, she cannot sacrifice Thorin._

_And then that strange sensation Thorin had given her. What was that all about? She has never experienced such feeling, not even with Fili. What does that mean?_

_'You are confused about your feelings,' Aulë states as he stands behind her._

_Mallosseth nods. There is no use to lie to the Ainur._

_'What is happening, Aulë? Why am I feeling so confused?'_

_The Ainur smiles but doesn't answer. Instead he looks over the sea for a while, while Mallosseth waits for an answer. But when no answer comes, she stands up, turning to face the Ainur._

_'What is this strange feeling I have with Thorin? I know you know, so please... Tell me!'_

_'Dearest one,' Aulë begins as he looks down at her. 'If I were to tell you everything, then what fun will it be? This feeling you experience is something you must find out yourself. Do not fear it though, for it is a good feeling.'_

_Mallosseth looks at the Ainur in frustration. Why did he bring here back, when is plans on telling her nothing? That doesn't make sense!_

_'Fine,' she sighs in frustration. 'Can you at least tell me if my powers will ever return to me? Truth to be told, I kind of miss them.'_

_Aulë smiles brightly as he looks at her, a twinkle in his eyes._

_'When the time is right...'_

_Mallosseth growls slightly. She has had it with this Ainur! He tells her everything, yet nothing at the same time! She has no time to be playing his game, whatever game he is playing._

_'I am proud of you, young one,' Aulë says as he places a hand on her shoulder. 'You are starting to behave more like a dwarf with every passing day.'_

_'You have brought me here, Ainur. And you are going to tell me why, right now!'_

_Aulë looks in amusement as Mallosseth grows even more frustrated. Still he does as she says, his face becoming serious._

_Images form before them and a battle is starting to play before their eyes. Elves, dwarves, men, orcs and wargs. Mallosseth clasps her hands over her mouth as she watches the scene._

_'A battle is about to start and it decides the faith of your loved ones.'_

_The scene starts to switch. Fili is being held by the orc Azog, his handsome face all beaten up as blood drips from his mouth. With one thrust of his, the pale orc stabs Fili, killing him. Mallosseth screams as she watches Fili fall down several meters, landing on the ice before Kili._

_'Fili, no!'_

_Tears start to form in her eyes as the scene switches again. Kili is fighting a tall orc, before being killed as well._

_'No! Kili!'_

_Mallosseth falls to her knees as she watches the scene change once more. Tears are slowly falling from her eyes as she watches Thorin fight Azog on the ice. Cracks and dents are all over the frozen river as Thorin struggles to walk._

_Blood is flowing from his right foot and he slips. Azog thrusts his sword at Thorin, but the dwarf manages to block the blow. But after a while he lets Azog stab him, wounding him mortally._

_As the orc smirks down on Thorin, thinking he has won, Thorin grabs his sword and kills Azog. Tears are now streaming down her face as she watches Thorin struggle to get up, walking away from the dead orc._

_'Please, please!' Mallosseth begs as she watches Thorin fall to the ice. 'Aulë_ – Mahal - _make it stop! I can watch no more!'_

_She sobs as Thorin takes his last breath, before joining his fathers before him._

_'Please, no more death! I beg of you!'_

_She hides her head in her hands as she tries to block out the images she has seen. All of them have fallen. Fili, Kili and Thorin. That can not be the future of them! It just can't!_

_'This is the faith that awaits them,' Aulë says quietly. 'And the others will follow. Not a single dwarf will be spared if you do not chose the right one.'_

_'But – But Fili had said something about a loophole,' Mallosseth whispers as she tries to whipe away the tears. But more fall as she looks up. 'If Thorin was to step aside... Let Fili reign as King under the Mountain...'_

_Aulë looks at her in silence. No emotion is read from his face as he looks at the broken female on the ground. Only a moment ago she was frustrated, angry even at him. Now she is crying helplessly, the images of her fallen loved ones plaguing her mind._

_'If he were to do that, by law, his nephew will be the next in line and the rightful heir to the throne,' he finally says as he holds out his hand._

_But Mallosseth doesn't see his hand through her blurry eyes. All she sees is the death of her loved once over and over again. She can prevent it from happening, if only Thorin were to give up his crown. Fili is right about the loophole! But how to convince Thorin?_

_'But,' the Ainur continues as he strokes her hair. 'The question remains; is that truly what you want?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**And that, my dear readers, is where I will leave you now. **

**So there is a loophole, Aulë has said so himself. But how will that turn out? And why is that Ainur so darn frustrating? Speaking in riddles?**

**Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter. I am also curious what you guys think of Mallosseth? I have heard what you think of this story, but nothing about her.**


	17. Entering Erebor

**A/N**

**Yay, I've finally picked up on guitar playing again. It has been years when I had started en stopped because I was to busy with school. But with my upcoming birthday (the 15th), I decided I wanted to buy a guitar. And now I don't have to use my dad's guitar, but I can use my own semi acoustic Ibanez!**

**ahem, just wanted to say that...**

**Anyway, thanks for the kind review, my dear guest.**

* * *

><p><strong>Entering Erebor<strong>

**Fili's p.o.v.**

Fili stirs, slowly opening his eyes. Something woke him up. A sound in the distance. There it is again! It almost sounds like moaning.

_You've got to be kidding me_, he thinks frustrated and he turns around. _What is uncle thinking? They don't even have their own chamber!_

Again he hears moaning, without a doubt Mallosseth. Fili growls as he sits up straight. He just can't understand why his uncle is even bedding Mallosseth before they are officially wedded. Besides, didn't they found a loophole so the two of them can be together?

'Mallosseth,' a voice calls out to her and Fili turns around. 'Are you alright, lass?'

He suddenly realises the moans he had heard were not of pleasure, but despair. He quickly turns around to see Mallosseth has just woken up. Her face pale. Her cheeks, normally holding a healthy blush, now wet from the tears she has cried.

'Mallosseth!'

He makes his way over to her, taking her head in his hands. She looks at him and her eyes widen in shock. Then she throws her arms around him, crying some more. Fili gently strokes through her hair, letting her throw it all out.

'You died,' he hears her whisper, whimpering at the thought. 'All three off you...'

'Shh, shh, shh,' he tries to calm her down. 'No one has died. We're all still here. I'm still here.'

'Thorin?' she asks as she looks at him again. 'Kili?'

Fili nods adds tells her both of them are still here. He looks around to find the two dwarves, only finding his brother. Kili is still fast asleep – thank Mahal for that. But his uncle is nowhere to be seen.

Gloin has noticed it too and starts leaving, telling him he'll go look for Thorin. As he opens the door, Fili notices the sun has began to rise. They will leave for Erebor soon, he realises. Soon the last part of their journey will begin. The master of town has given them everything they'll need. Food, weapons, supplies.

He glances back at Mallosseth. The female is still whimpering, but at least she has stopped crying. It makes him wonder what it was she has seen. Was it just a bad dream? Or was it something more?

He has heard of her grandmother, Lady Galadriel, the have the power of foresight. Has Mallosseth seen the future as well? He didn't know she had the sight of foresight. Only the power of fire. But she has just recently lost those, so maybe she has awakenend a new power?

There is some stirring as the others are slowly waking up.

'Are you alright now?' he asks the female.

She nods and whispers a soft 'thank you', smiling a little. Then the door opens again as Thorin quickly makes his way over to Mallosseth. Fili watches as Thorin, too, makes sure Mallosseth is alright.

For someone who had claimed not to want to be involved with one half his age, his uncle sure is being protective off her. But Fili is no fool. He has noticed the change in his uncle after his near-dead experience. Something has made Thorin see Mallosseth in a different light and Fili isn't pleased with it.

It means his uncle will even fight harder to win her over. And he will defiantly not give up his crown. Not that Fili cares for the throne. But he cares about Mallosseth. He wants her and only her as his wife. But with each day his uncle is becoming more of a threat!

'It is time,' he hears Thorin say.

With that said, the company of dwarves and a hobbit leave. They are all dressed in the finest clothing the town has to offer, which are still worn out. But at least they have clothes.

'You do know we are one dwarf short,' Bilbo says as they walk through the streets. 'Where is Bofur?'

'If he's not here, we leave him behind,' Thorin replies.

Fili has to agree. It's sad to leave the hatted dwarf behind, but they have no time to wait. No delays can be risked right now.

Once they reach the boat, they begin to board one by one. Fili boards after Mallosseth as his uncle is preoccupied with loading the boat. She smiles at him, then turns to stare at the mountain in the distance.

'What are you talking about,' Kili suddenly says and Fili looks over at him. 'I'm coming with you.'

'No.'

Mallosseth turns her head too, wanting to know what is going on. Though Fili has the feeling she already knows it, judging by the glare she is giving Thorin.

'I'm going to be there when that door is opened,' Kili says, sounding desperate. 'When we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin.'

But Thorin shakes his head.

'Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed.'

He lays his hand on Kili's shoulder and smiles at him, as Kili looks shocked and betrayed. Then Fili watches his younger brother turns away in defeat.

'I'll stay with the lad,' Oin says as he climbs out of the boat. 'My duty lies with the wounded.'

'Thorin,' Mallosseth says as she stands op, her glare has turned into a look of disappointment as she looks at the tall dwarf. 'You know he's in better hands with me than the best medicine man in this town. My elven magic may not be as strong as my kin, but at least I can suppress his fever with Athelas.'

'No, Mallosseth,' Thorin says as he turns to her. 'He needs to heal as well.'

'Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us!' Fili feels like he needs to defend his brother. They will go together, or they will stay behind together! 'You can't take that away from him!'

'Fili...'

'I will carry him if I must!'

'One day you will be king, and you will understand,' Thorin says with a strict voice. 'I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin.'

Fili looks at Kili, then he steps out of the boat. He will stay behind with his brother then. But as he tries to pass his uncle, he is stopped.

'Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the company.'

'I belong with my brother.'

Fili glares at Thorin, silently telling him the argument is over. Then he pulls away from him and Goes to join Kili and Oin. Once there, he turns around, looking at Mallosseth.

'What about you, Mallosseth? You said something about _athalas_ or something like that.'

_Darn the stupid elven language._

'Fili, he will be fine without Athelas if he gets his rest,' she says as she glances at his brother, then back at him. 'You belong with Kili, he needs you. But my duty lies with the company.'

With that she looks down. Fili feels bad to have asked her to chose between him and the company. Ofcourse she wouldn't chose him, she is much too loyal. But he had hoped she would stay behind with him.

That way she would be as from Thorin as possible, and really close to him. The two of them are getting too close and Fili isn't so sure about Mallosseth's feelings for his uncle anymore. She has changed towards him and Fili isn't pleased with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal p.o.v.<strong>

Mallosseth is walking the foothills of the mountain, looking around at the scenery. They have passed the ruins of Dale some time ago and Erebor is getting closer and closer. She likes it here, the atmosphere is nice and warm. She stops for a moment, breathing in through her nose, letting the warm air flow through her body.

You have found a loophole,' Thorin says as he walks up to her.

She turns around in shock at the sudden sound of his voice.

'I overheard your conversation with Fili the other day,' he confesses as he keeps his eyes ahead of him. 'If that is what you want, then perhaps I should not stand in the way.'

'Thorin...'

His voice is so sad, defeated. He must have really looked forward to take the throne. Normally Thorin looks majestic, now he looks so small. It hurts her to see him like this. Why does it hurt her?

'I want you to be happy, and if Fili makes you happy, then why should I stand in the way?' Thorin looks at her with his saddened blue eyes as he smiles weakly. 'I cannot let the race of dwarves be annihilated because of me. I love you, Mallosseth, but if you do not love me too the prophecy shall not be fulfilled.'

'Thorin, I-I don't know what to say...'

The dwarf lays his hand on her shoulder, then he starts walking again. Mallosseth follows him slowly, not really knowing what to think. Thorin is willingly giving up what he has been longing for so long, just for her. But why?

Because he loves her? But Fili loves her too!

_'But does he care about your happiness?'_

_Stay out off my head, Aulë._

Still she has to give the Ainur right. Filli has indeed been egotistical, thinking about himself and not even listening to her. It makes her wonder if it is true what he feels, or is it physical attraction?

Mallosseth doesn't pay attention to where she is going and almost walks into Gloin. She stops just in time, standing next to him. She notices everyone is looking at something in front of them and she turns he head to see what it is.

_Erebor!_

With a smile Thorin tells everyone to look for the hidden door, wanting to enter the mountain as soon as possible. She can't blame him. The sun is already high in the sky and time is running out.

'Anything?'

There is a slight desperation in his voice as Thorin calls out to the others. Mallosseth can't blame him. They have been searching for a while now and the longer they take to get to the door, the more precious time they lose.

'Nothing!'

'If the map is true, the hidden door lies directly above us.'

Her eyes scan the area. It should be somewhere around here. She spots something in the distance. A massive statue of a dwarf carved into the side of the mountain, she realises. Thinking the statue is standing at a strange, for the entrance is on the other side, she takes a better look.

'Bilbo, do you see that?' she asks the hobbit standing next to her.

The hobbit turns to look at what she is pointing at. He takes a better look and suddenly his eyes grow big. He too has noticed the set of stairs built into the statue.

'Up here!' He calls for the others.

'You have keen eyes, master Baggings,' Thorin says as he make his way over to them, also noticing the stairs.

'But – but...' the hobbit stammers, looking over at Mallosseth.

But she shakes her head. She doesn't care who gets the credit. All she wants is to reach that door before it is too late.

* * *

><p>'This must be it,' Thorin says as they reach the top of the stairs. 'The hidden door.'<p>

_It better be_, Mallosseth thinks grudge-fully as she glances down the steep en treacherous stairs. _For I will be enraged if I have climbed all this way for nothing!_

'Let all those who doubted us, rue this day!'

Thorin turns to them and holds up his key. Mallosseth smiles as she looks over at the handsome dark-haired dwarf. She has rarely seen him this happy and it makes her happy. She doesn't know why, it just does.

All around her she hears the others cheer, glad they have made it.

'Right,' Dwalin says as he steps towards the rocky wall. 'We have our key, which means that somewhere, there is a keyhole.'

As Dwalin begins to explore the walks of the clearing with his fingers, looking for a keyhole, Thorin walks to the edge of the clearing, staring at something with a look of concern. Mollosseth follows his gaze and realises the sun is setting. Then she turns her gaze back at the wall, trying to find the keyhole.

'The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole,' he mumbles franticly. 'Nori.'

The said dwarf runs to the wall and begins tapping it as Mallosseth tries to figure out what it means. But nothing changes on the wall and no keyhole is to be seen.

'Thorin, we are losing the light,' she says as she watches the dwarves search.

'Break it down!'

With one simple order from Thorin, Dwalin, Gloin and Bifur smash at the wall with their weapons, but to no avail. Nothing happens. The dwarves keep hitting the wall, even after Balin tells them no weapon can open the door. Only when they have tired out, the dwarves drop their weapons in disappointment.

'No!' Thorin exclaims in desperation as the sun sets behind distant mountains. He re-examines the old map, reading out loud. 'The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole. That's what it says. What did we miss?'

He turns to Balin, then Mallosseth and then back at the wall.

'What did we miss, Balin? Mallosseth?' he repeats his question earnestly and tearfully.

It breaks her heart to see Thorin crestfallen. This is not like Thorin. Thorin can be moody, grumpy and quick to anger. Not crestfallen. It doesn't suit the proud dwarf. It makes him look so much smaller.

'We've lost the light,' Balin says as he gently places his hand on Thorin's shoulder. 'There is no more to be done. We had but one chance.'

The white haired dwarf turns around and begins to leave, with the others following him. One by one the start to descent the stairs again, beginning their long way down in the dark. Only the hobbit, Thorin and Mallosseth remain.

'Wait a minute!'

Bilbo calls after the dwarves, but the only response he gets is from Gloin. The dwarf grumbles a 'you wait' as he walks away. In frustration and surprise he turns to Mallosseth and Thorin. He asks them where they are going, but neither answers. Thorin is silently grieving and Mallosseth is too shocked to even register what is actually going on.

'You can't give up now!'

Mallosseth silently agrees with Bilbo, but what else is there? Maybe they should stay another day? Maybe the door will show on when the first light of Durin's Day shines upon it?

Next to her Thorin turns away from Bilbo as he holds up his key. He looks at it for a moment, in thought, then he drops it to the ground. It clatters on the rocky ground, but Mallosseth doesn't pay attention to it. She keeps her eyes fixated on Thorin, wondering what is going in in his head.

'Thorin...' Bilbo begins slowly. 'You can't give up now.'

Thorin turns around and walks up to the hobbit, only to throw the map at his chest and walks last him. He stops for a moment.

'Mallosseth.'

Only her name, nothing more. But the message is clear. Then Thorin begins descending down the stairs, following the others. He doesn't wait for her as Mallosseth turns to look at the hobbit helplessly.

'I'm sorry, Bilbo,' she says softly as she walks over to him. 'I am truly sorry we have dragged you all this way for nothing.'

The hobbit smiles weakly at her as she places her hand on his shoulder. Then she, too, follows the others, beginning her long climb down slowly. As she walks away she hears Bilbo mutter softly, trying to figure it all out.

'Stand by the grey stone...'

The further she walks away, the softer his muttering becomes, until she can not hear him clearly anymore. She looks up at the sky, seeing the moon shine brightly. If only they had more time. Suddenly she stops.

'Mallosseth, keep up.'

But she ignores Thorin. She has heard something! There it is again! It almost sounds like Bilbo.

'...ight!'

What is he saying?

'Mallosseth, I told you to keep up,' Thorin says as he walks up to her again, looking angry at her. 'So I suggest you listen.'

'Shh,' she places her finger to her lips as she tries to concentrate on the hobbit. 'Bilbo is laughing about something.'

'Who cares about the hobbit,' Thorin snarls and turns away again, continuing his way down.

'Oh but you do care about Bilbo,' Mallosseth smiles as she is finally hearing the hobbit loud and clear. 'Tell me, where did you throw that key?'

'It doesn't matter, Mallosseth,' Thorin sighs, not looking back. 'All has been in vain.'

'It has not been in vain, Thorin. So I ask you again, where did you throw that key, so our little hobbit friend can use it to open the door.'

She hears Thorin sigh again, then he turns around.

'Mallosseth, there is no keyhole to use it with.'

'My ears tell me a different story, Thorin,' she smiles brightly as she taps her pointed ear. 'Bilbo has found the keyhole. It wasn't the last daylight, it was the last moonlight of Durin's Day!'

That got the attention of the tall dwarf, and al the dwarves for that matter as they all look at her in surprise. Thorin slowly walks over to her, cupping her face, trying to find any trace of a lie. When he doesn't find it, he presses his lips against hers.

'You have no idea how much I love your elven heritage right now,' he whispers, before climbing up the stairs again.

The others follow him as fast as they can. Once Mallosseth reaches the clearing again, she sees Thorin with the key in his hand. She hasn't even noticed they had climbed that far down the stairs. Yet at the same time, she had trouble hearing Bilbo.

She smiles at the hobbit, silently thanking him for not haven given up. Then looks at Thorin who is turning the key to open the door. Even though there is still now door to be seen, Thorin pushes the wall. It opens and Mallosseth looms to see a tunnel going into the mountain.

'Erebor,' Thorin whispers as he looks at the tunnel in awe. Then he turns to Mallosseth. 'Come âyùsithuh.'

Mallosseth looks at his outstretched hand for a moment, surprised he has called her his bride. But then she smiles and takes his hand. As she looks at his smile, she finally understands. As their hands touch she knows it for sure. She loves Thorin and she has loved him for a while. She just hadn't realises it.

Gently Thorin places a kiss on her hand, then he leads her into the tunnel.

'Welcome, my queen,' he whispers in her ear. 'Welcome to Erebor, our home!'


	18. How to Create Fire

**A/N**

**Wow, I don't know what to say. All the reviews you guys are giving me. You are making me blush! And I'm so glad you like Mallosseth. When I came up with her, I was afraid she might fall into bad taste, being a Mary-Sue and all.**

**But I will not brother you with such things. You guys want another chapter, so here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>How To Create Fire<strong>

'My love, soon I will be able to show you all of Erebor,' Thorin says with a smile as he walks through the tunnel. 'There are many things to be done before it will have back its glory of old. But you will love it, I know you will.'

The dwarf has been walking around ever since Bilbo has left to find the Arkenstone. Mallosseth had wanted to go with the hobbit, with her being the second lightest on her feet. But Thorin would not have it. Especially now that he knows her true feelings for him. After he had called her _âyùsithuh_, his bride, she needed to know why he had said it, when earlier that day he had willingly given up his right to rule his beloved kingdom.

Thorin had confessed it was an outburst of his emotions. The mix of happiness and relieve he had felt when the door had opened and his love for Mallosseth had made him call her that. The dwarf had quickly apologised for it, for she would be Fili's bride, not his.

With a smile Mallosseth had cupped his cheek and said he did not need to be sorry. But Thorin did not let her finish. He was about to take out the courtingbraid he had placed in her hair – 'Fili will have to give you his once he arrives' – but she had stopped him.

The dwarf had looked at her in surprise when she had placed his big hand in her two small ones. But that look of surprise had soon turned into a look of pure happiness once she had told him she would not be with Fili. She would be with him, for he had captured her heart without her even noticing. And now that she has figured it out, she doesn't want it any other way.

A sudden fibe through the air makes Mallosseth's hair stand up straight. It's an unpleasant fibe. Then she hears the sound of something heavy falling and the ground starts shaking.

'Was that an earthquake,' Dori questions.

'I don't think so...'

'That, my lads... Was a dragon.'

Mallosseth looks at the corridor she has last seen Bilbo, a worried look on her face. If Smaug is awake, then what has awakened him? Is Bilbo alright? Soon she sees an orange glow coming through the door and Ori asks the same question that is bothering her.

'What about Bilbo?'

'Give him more time,' Thorin calls out, taking Mallosseth back outside.

'Trying to do what? To be killed?'

Thorin glares at Balin, stating the dwarf is afraid. Balin pauses a moment, his eyes glancing at Mallosseth for a moment and she sees what the dwarf is afraid of.

'Yes, I'm afraid,' Balin admits, stepping up to Thorin. 'I fear for you. A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard. A sickness that droge your grandfather mad.'

'I am not my grandfather.'

Mallsseth sees Thorin clench his fists and she quickly places her hand on his arm, trying to calm him down. She has noticed a change in Thorin as well and to be honest he's starting to frighten her.

'Thorin, please,' she begins, holding back the tall dwarf. 'You are not yourself. The Thorin I know would not hesitate to...'

'I will not risk this quest for the life of one...burglar.'

'Bilbo,' Balin says, looking at Thorin in disgust. 'His name is Bilbo.'

Mallosseth watches as Thorin looks out into the night, then she looks at Balin helplessly. Not long after Bilbo had left to find the Arkenstone, Thorin had started to behave different. Almost possessed.

And now that the dragon has awakened, Bilbo is facing it alone. She fears the brave little hobbit will not last long, but how can she get Thorin to help him? Talking to him obviously will not help.

'Maybe not for Bilbo,' she begins slowly as she steps away from Thorin. 'But maybe you will for your queen.'

That got the reaction she wanted. She quickly moves out of the way as Thorin tries to take hold of her arm. From the corner of her eyes she sees Balin look shocked, but then nods in approval.

'Don't be a fool, Mallosseth,' Thorin says darker as he tries to capture her again as she makes her way through the tunnel. 'You are worthless without your powers. You will not stand a chance against a dragon.'

'Then at least I have tried to save a friend!'

She wants to look over her shoulder to glare at Thorin, but she knows that if she does, he will take hold of her and drag her back to the clearing. She will not let Thorin win! She will not forsake Bilbo!

By now she is running, following the warmest path. The closer she gets, the warmer the tunnel gets. She resists the urge to stop and take in the warmth, to let is flow through her veins.

Another wave of heat and the tunnel lights up. Behind her she hears Thorin unsheat his sword as she reaches the end of the tunnel. She slowly down her pace, to look around the overhang. All around her there is gold and jewels. She has never seen anything like it.

Behind her she hears Thorin coming to a stop as he looks around too. He breathes heavily.

'You're alive!' Thorin exclaims as he sees the Hobbit run up to them.

'Not for much longer!'

'Did you find the Arkenstone?'

Bilbo looks at Thorin in shock.

'The dragon's coming!'

'The Arkenstone!'

As Bilbo makes way for the tunnel, Thorin steps in his way, blocking the entrance. Both males are looking at each other for a moment as Mallosseth looks around. She hears something move somewhere in this room. The sound of coins falling and she begins to feel anxious. Smaug is coming their way!

'Did you find it?' Thorin asks again, this time more quietly.

Bilbo stares at him some more, panting heavily. Then he answers with a short 'no'.

'Thorin, we have to get out,' Mallosseth whispers as she turns to the said dwarf.

But Thorin doesn't listen. He swings his sword across the tunnel, preventing Bilbo to enter. Then he presses his sword against Bilbo, causing the hobbit to stumble back. With the blade presses against him, Bilbo looks at Thorin, then glances at the tip of the sword against his chest and then back at Thorin.

'Thorin,' he cries out in fear. 'Thorin!'

But Thorin doesn't listen. Even when Mallosseth cries out for him to stop, the dwarf steps forward, forcing the hobbit to step back. Bilbo's eyes are wide open in fear, where Thorin's face is steel and black of emotion. Even the begging of Mallosseth doesn't seem to come through.

Suddenly Bilbo looks off to the side and Mallosseth turns her head too. She hears a sound from that direction and sees Smaug approaching over the mountain of treasure. Thorin sees him too and begins to back away a little.

Smaug turns his head and spots Bilbo, his prey he had been looking for. Then his eyes travel to Thorin and the fire drake snarls, recognising the dwarf. Mallosseth takes a few steps back as Smaug approaches. Her eyes never leaving the dangerous creature.

Then the other dwarves run out of the tunnel with their weapons at the ready. But as brave their action was ment to be, they all back away as Smaug roars and rushes at the . His chest and neck begin to flow orange and Mallosseth realises the drake is preparing to breath fire.

'You will burn!' she hears the dragon say darkly as he prepares to breath fire.

But before the drake bellows his hot fire at the , everyone turns around and jump op the staircase. Mallosseth rumbles down the pile of treasure and land near the entrance of another tunnel.

As she stands up she sees Thrin motions for the others to enter it.

With Thorin being last, he is pushed forward, with his coat on fire.

Realising his coat is on fire, Thorin throws himself on the ground and begins to roll to extinguish the flames, but ends up taking it off. Then he jumps up. Luckily the flames did not reach his skin or else he would be in agonising pain!

'Come on,' Thorin says as he begins to run.

She doesn't need to be told twice. She doesn't want to stay here for another moment with that fire drake walking around. She loves the warmth he is providing the mountain, but she doesn't fancy being burned to ashes!

* * *

><p><strong>Thorin's p.o.v.<strong>

Thorin leads his company out of a tunnel, making sure Mallosseth is close to him. There hasn't been a sign of Smaug for a while, but he sure the dragon is still searching for them. They approach a stone bridge over a chasm and Thorin raises his hand for the others to stop.

'Shh, shh.'

He looks at Mallosseth, relaying on her keen hearing. She seems to understand his unspoken question as she closes her eyes. Once she opens them, she nods.

'I can hear him move somewhere around here,' she whispers to quietly. 'But he is moving slowly and it appears he is too far away to smell us.'

'We've given him the slip,' Dori whispers as he looks around.

'No,' Dwalin disagrees. 'He's too cunning for that.'

'So where to now?'

'To the western guardroom,' Thorin whispers as he looks around the corner for any sign of the dragon. 'There may be a way out.'

'It's too high. There's no chance that way.'

But Thorin has to disagrees with his dearest friend.

'It's our only chance,' Thorin says as he looks to the other end of the bridge. 'We have to try.'

Quietly he begins to tiptoe across the bridge, looking around while doing so. Mallosseth is the next to follow him, her hearing sharp. He can see them twitch slightly every now and then with every sound they pick up. After her the others begin to follow them as well.

They have made it half way down the bridge, when a coin suddenly falls to the floor, ringing loudly. Thorin freezes at the sound and turns around. He knows for sure it wasn't him. Behind him he sees Bilbo checking his jacket frantically.

Then some more coins fall and he looks up to see Smaug crawling just above them, looking for them. Thorin realises the drake hasn't seen them yet and he motions for his companions to keep moving.

Once they reach the other end of the bridge, Thorin begins running through a hall with the others following suit.

'Stay close,' Thorin whispers to Mallosseth as they enter the western guardroom.

But the female stops in her tracks and Thorin sees why. The room is full of rotted, dust- and cobweb-covered corpses. Thorin looks around in sadness, seeing the dwarrows, dwarrowdams and youngsters.

He wonders why they had not escaped, but then he sees something has blocked the door.

'That's it then,' Dwalin says in defeat. 'There is no way out.'

'The last of our kin,' he hears Balin say in sadness. 'They must have come here, hoping beyond hope. We could try to reach the mines. We might last a few days.'

No! They will not die like that. They will fight till the end! If that means they will die, then they will die! If it means they will burn, then at least they will burn together! But they will not sit and wait for dead to come.

'No, I will not die like this. Cowering, clawing for breath. We make for the forges.'

'He'll see us, sure as death.'

'Not if we spilt up, Dwalin,' Mallosseth says hopeful. 'He cannot catch all of us.'

Thorin looks at Mallosseth. He is proud to be able to call her his. If they'll make it out alive, she will defiantly be a wonderful queen!

'Mallosseth's right,' he says as he turns to face them. 'Some of us might die. But if that is the sacrefice we have to make, for others to survive. Lead him to the forges. We will kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together.'

With that said, Thorin begins to tell them his plan, dividing them in different groups. Once everyone knows their route, Thorin begins to lead his group back over the bridge. Bilbo, Balin, Mallosseth and he begin to run into the bridge again.

'This way,' he calls out to them softly.'

A booming sound comes from nearby and Thorin sees Smaug appear from the darkness. The dragon makes his way over to them slowly, menacingly as she speaks to them in a sinister voice.

'Flee, flee! Run for your lives! There is nowhere to hide.'

He is about to charge at them, when the dragon turns his head at another sound. Dori, Ori and Bombur are running at another bridge, yelling at him, trying to distract him.

It works! The dragon looks at them, then lounges toward them. As they turn and run, Thorin motions his group to continue to cross the bridge. He hears Dwalin call out to the dragon, before Thorin runs into another tunnel.

They keep running and running, turning a corridor that leads to a large hallway. As they run through the hallway, Thorin takes hold of Mallosseth's wrist, making sure she is keeping up with them.

'It's this way!' Thorin hears Balin call out to them and he turns to his friend. 'This way! Come one!'

Thorin sees he and Mallosseth have passed their turn, then at Balin and Bilbo who have turned into a side tunnel. The hobbit calls out to them both and Thorin is about to go back, when he sees Mallosseth freeze. He looks up to see Smaug at the end of the hallway and realises they will never make the other two in time.

'Follow Balin,' he tells the hobbit, before starting to run to the other way.

He hears Mallosseth follow him as he is running as fast as he can. Then he hears a high-pitched scream and he turns around to see Mallosseth is laying on the ground. Behind her Smaug almost seem to smirk as he looks at the female and then back at him. The orange glow is fading as he growls pleasantly at the sight.

'You care about the female,' the dragon says cooingly as he slowly approaches Mallosseth.

Thorin feels helpless as Mallosseth is getting up, turning to the dragon. With her back turned to Thorin, she calls for him to run. But Thorin is nailed to the ground. How can he run, when his beloved is about to die?

'And she cares about you too,' Smaug snarls as he lowers his head so he is at eye-level with Mallosseth. 'You are a special one, aren't you? One of a kind, a halfbreed. With hair as golden as the sun and eyes that shine like sapphires, such a gem.'

Thorin glares at Smaug, as the fire drake looks Mallosseth over. Then the dragon turns his head to Thorin and returns the glare.

_Run_, Thorin thinks as he looks at the female standing in the middle of the hallway. _If you run, you might make it to the tunnel!_

But ofcourse he cannot say it out loud, for Smaug will make sure she will never make it.

'To bad you will have to die now!'

With that, Smaug pulls back his head and his chest glows orange again.

'Mallosseth! No!'

* * *

><p><strong>Normal p.o.v.<strong>

Mallosseth hears Thorin call out for her in agony as the flames are about the hit her. She closes her eyes and braces herself for the burning pain. What does it feels like, burning pain? She has never felt the pain of burning skin.

But the pain never comes. She can still hear the fire cracking, she can still hear Thorin calling for her. She can hear other voices calling her name. She can still feel the warmth of the flames, blowing back her hair. So she isn't dead, that's for sure. But why?

Does she dare to open her eyes? Yes, well... Maybe. She slowly opens one eye, only to open her other one as well as she stares in shock at the sight.

The hot flames of the dragon have covered her completely, but isn't touching her body. Through the blazing fire she can see Smaug look at her in surprise and as she looks over he shoulder, she sees the same look on Thorin's face. He must have realised she is unharmed, for he has stopped calling her name from the moment she turned her head.

She also notices the flames are not coming anywhere near the dwarf, so something must have some control over it. Or _someone_...

'You,' the dragon says as the fire stops, though they continue to blaze around her body. 'Why are you still standing?'

Mallosseth sighs in satisfaction and closes her eyes again as the embers slowly begin to touch her skin, entering her skin and the familiar warmth enters her body with it. Then she opens her eyes again, removing her cloak. She won't be needing that anymore!

'Well, well, well,' the dragon says with admiration. 'So it seems you can control my fire. What a gem you are indeed. Perhaps I shall add you to my collection, instead of killing you.'

Then he turns his head to Thorin. The dwarf is still standing frozen to the ground, looking at Mallosseth in shock. His chest begins to glow orange again as he begins to speak.

'You have brought me a rare gem, Oakenshield. But it matters not, you will die!'

As he begins to breath his deathly fire, Mallosseth forms a wall of fire, blocking the raging flames of the dragon. She calls for Thorin to run as the dragon rushes over to her. Thorin finally runs and jumps into the air, falling into a deep pit. There he catches a chain and begins descending down the tunnel.

Just the Smaug Storms though her wall of fire, leaping after Thorin. She calls out for Thorin, but is thrown to the side by the tail of the dragon. Someone catches her, placing her down gently, before running up to the mouth of the pit.

'Thorin!' she hears Dwalin call out for the dwarf.

Then Dwalin smashes his axe into the machinery holding the chain. The chain suddenly starts to roll the other way and Mallosseth sees Thorin soaring upwards again. But the dragon turns and manages to grab the end of Thorin's chain, stopping its movement.

As the dragon pulls down, the machinery breaks and falls into the pitt, causing Thorin to fall down again, only to land right on the tip of Smaug's closed mouth. Smaug growls and opens his mouth, fire visibly rising up his neck.

Just as Smaug snaps his mouth close to eat Thorin, Thorin leaps to the side and grabs another chain. The dragon tries to bite him, but the machinery strikes him in the face.

Nori hits another machinery and Thorin is pulled up rapidly. Once he reaches the top, he rushes over to Nori, just when fire erupts beside him.

'Go! Go!'

Both of them run through narrow slots between tall, stone pillars to join the others. There Thorin does a quick check-up on Mallosseth, making sure she is alright.

'I thought I had lost you,' he says as he brushes away a strand of hair. 'Please never do that again!'

'The plan's not going to work,' Dwalin states, pointing at several massive dwarf furnaces. 'These furnaces are stone cold.'

'Your fire, it doesn't happen to be hot enough to set them ablaze, does it?' Balin asks, looking at Mallosseth.

She shakes her head. She can feel the fire in her veins, but they aren't as strong as they used to be. Her powers need more time to come to full strenght.

'Then we have no fire hot enough to set them ablaze.'

'Have we not?' Thorin asks, then he turns around, looking at the pit. 'I did not look to see you so easily outwitted!' Thorin taunts the dragon as he ermerges from the pit. 'You have grown slow and fat in your dotage. _Slug_.'

Smaug snarls at Thorin in anger as he advances. Thorin quickly gets behind a pillar and yells to the others to do the same. They all rush behind pillars just as Smaug unleashes his flame at them. Mallosseth watches as the fire passes her and reaches all the way to the furnaces. Around her she hears the others yell in pain the heat and pressure the flames bring with them even though they aren't touched by it. As Smaug stops, fire suddenly comes out of the bottoms of the furnaces and they begin to glow. As they begin to work, she hears Smaug growl in confusion and anger.

She runs from the pillar as Smaug begins battering at them with his head. The pillars are immensely strong, but eventually they begin to bent under Smaug's tremendous strength.

She hears Thorin yell to the others what they must do as he runs up to her. One by one dwarves run in all directions. Mallosseth turns to look at Smaug, the dragon is still on the other side of the pillars, but not for long. If only she could use her fire on him. But the dragon is a fire drake and fire won't have any effect on him.

With one final blow, the dragon Storms into the furnace room, growling dangerously. The dragon spots her standing by her self and approaches her, chuckling darkly.

'It seems your friends have abandoned you, my precious gem. I do not even care if they get out alive or not. They will try again and again. As long as I can add you to my collection, they can try all they want, until I kill each and every one of them.'

Suddenly his eyes spot something behind her and his chest begins to glow orange. The dragon snarls as he prepares to release his fire.

'Now!' Thorin's voice booms through the air.

Not a moment later huge jets of water burst from above her, hitting Smaug and knocking him off balance and quenching his flames. The dragon is roaring in rage as he flaps into the air, thrashing about madly.

Meanwhile Mallosseth runs for cover, avoiding the thrashing dragon to crush her with his massive claws. She hears Thorin say they have to lead Smaug to the Gallery of the Kings, so she quickly catches up with Balin.

* * *

><p><strong>Thorin's p.o.v.<strong>

Thorin glances over his shoulder to see if Smaug is following him as he is floating through liquid gold on his wheelbarrow. He sees the hobbit looking around a little puzzled and falls him to run. Then Thorin looks ahead, preparing for the jump he needs to make any minute now.

As he jumps, Thorin grabs onto a chain. Now it is only for the dragon to come.

He hears Smaug crash through a wall somewhere and the dragon begins talking to someone. Thorin realises it must be Bilbo, the hobbit speaking up for the people of Laketown. Then the dragon walks into the hallway of the Gallery of the Kings.

'Here, you witless worm!' He taunts the dragon once he spots him.

'_You_!'

'I am taking back what you stole,' Thorin tells the dragon with a sneer as Smaug approaches him.

'You would take nothing from me, dwarf,' Smaug snarls. 'I laid low your warriors of old. I instilled terror in the hearts of men. I am king under the mountain.'

Thorin watches as Smaug levels his head with him, glaring at him. Thorin returns the glare as he speaks again.

'This is not your kingdom. These are dwarf lands, this is dwarf gold and we will have our revenge.'

Thorin slowly reaches up toward a rope above him, he watches as the dragon's chest begins to glow orange and Thorin yells to the others to pull. He yanks on the rope as well and a pin behind the stone falls out.

The stone statue of the stature falls apart, revealing a a statue of king Thror made out of solid gold. Thorin swings to safety as Smaug looks at the statue in greed. It won't belong now for the statue to collapse. Not when the gold has not fully hardened yet.

And indeed, the gold explodes into burning hot liquid and Smaug is smothered and drowned in the gold. Thorin smiles in joy as the gold settles. No sign of Smaug!

Then Smaug leads out. The dragon is entirely covered in gold and screams in anger and pain.

'Ahhh,' Smaug yells as he begins to run down the hallway. 'Revenge? Revenge! I will show you _revenge_!

With that, Smaug takes off in flight. Thorin watches as the dragon breaks through the great doors of Erebor, flying off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**And this is were I leave you. An extra long chapter to mark the end of Desolation of Smaug. Next chapter I will begin with Battle of the Five Armies. I don't know if I'll follow the movie or the book during the last part, or maybe both.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. It's longer than usual, so it might have turned out a bit boring.**

**Well, I hope I'll see you next time!**


	19. Dark Temptation

**A/N**

**I feel so bad for keeping you guys waiting! I'm so sorry! **

**Anyway, Thank you all for all your kind reviews. You guys are the best, and my inspiration to keep on writing. I never thought I would make it this far, but look at me, I'm still writing! So Thank you all for supporting me with your kind reviews!**

**Enough stalling now. Let's start with the last part. The battle of the Five Armies!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Temptation<strong>

Screams. That's all Mallosseth can hear as she watches Smaug fly over Laketown. Children streaming for their parents. Parents screaming for their children. Lovers screaming for each other. Screams of fear. Screams of terror. Screams of agony. All are as bad as the other.

Mallosseth has enough of it. She wants it to stop! She shouldn't even be able to hear them, but the wind is carrying all the screams up in the mountains and from there her ears pick up the sounds.

'Please, make it stop,' she whispers softly as she covers her ears. 'I can't take it anymore.'

She has closed her eyes so she does not have to look at the horrifying scene at the lake below. But the screaming of the people is enough to the tale and she cannot block them. Her tears run down her face as she desperately keeps trying to block those horrific screams.

'I wish I could, lass' Balin says sadly as he gently lays his hand on her shoulder. 'Those people don't deserve this. They are good folk.'

The moment Smaug had taken flight, all of them had hurried outside. Something Mallosseth is regretting now. She keeps thinking about all those good people down there. About Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin.

But she hasn't failed to notice the change in Thorin. The dwarf has changed for the worse since Smaug had left. He keeps himself at a distance, not even letting Mallosseth get close to him. But the fact that he doesn't seem to care what is going on in Laketown. Or the fact his nephews might be death!

A loud roar fills the air. The roar is so loud even the others can hear it.

_That sounded like Smaug!_

Quickly Mallosseth turns around, her keen eyes spotting the drake easily. But instead of flying over the town, spreading his fire, he is climbing higher into the sky. The red from his chest slowly fading until the only light comes from the burning town. Mallosseth watches in amazement as the dragon starts to fall and crashes into the town. Dead.

_Someone has shot down Smaug_, and she quickly looks over at Thorin.

She wants to tell him the good news, but it seems the hobbit has seen it too and beats her to it. As soon as the words had come from his lips, Thorin walks back to the mountain. A bad feeling enters her body as she watches Thorin.

Not once has he turned to look at the scene at the lake. Not once did his eyes leave Erebor. She doesn't need to be told what is on his mind. She can see it in his eyes as they stare at the front-gate of Erebor. The way is is standing, almost like he is drawn to the mountain but is holding his ground out of fear for the dragon.

It is the gold, she realises as she keeps looking at the dark-haired dwarf. The gold is calling to him, ready to devour him. The calling being so strong, he does not hear the others anymore.

And now the dragon is gone, his whole appearance seems to have changed. To watch Thorin walk down the stony path, almost possessed, it makes her feel uncomfortable. No, she would much rather hear those awful screams, than to face what is to come next.

Mallosseth looks at the dwarves next to her, but they don't seem to notice the change in Thorin. They are too preoccupied with the dead of the dragon and watching the ravens return to Erebor. Celebrating, that is what they are doing. Unaware of the dangerous that is lurking from within the mountain. She hears Balin state the news will spread fast, but she doesn't care if every soul in Middle Earth will know if the dragon is dead.

No, her mind is set on one thing, one dwarf. She wonders what is wrong with him as he stops for a moment.

'Wife, come,' she hears Thorin say, but he does not turn to look at her. 'Our kingdom awaits.'

Did he just refer to her as 'wife'? Mallosseth looks at Thorin in shock and hurt. What happened to her name? Why doesn't he just call her by her name? And why call her wife? Is she nothing else to him? Was everything he had said just a lie to win her over?

'You better follow him, lass,' Balin says as he look at Thorin's leaving form. The elder dwarf has now noticed the change as well as he no longer looks cheerful. 'Something has changed and I fear what is to happen is you do not obey him.'

Mallosseth glances over at the dwarf with frightened eyes. She doesn't want to be anywhere near Thorin! Not with him behaving like that! He had almost killed Bilbo when the dragon was still alive. But now the dragon is gone and Mallosseth cannot predict Thorin's actions anymore. What would he do to her? A shiver runs down her spine as she remembers one word. _Wife_.

'Don't worry,' Dwalin says as he walks up to her. 'We will be right behind you. None of us will let you be alone with him. Not with him behave like that.'

The others grunt in agreement and Mallosseth nods at them. With one last look at the lake, she slowly turns around and takes a deep breath. Then she walks after Thorin.

'Took you long enough, wife,' she hears Thorin say as she slowly walks over to where he stands. 'Do you not wish to see our home?'

She can hear a hint of annoyance in his voice, but he does not turn to look at her. Instead his eyes stay fixated at the gold surrounding him. Mallosseth swallows as she walks even closer to him. She knows the others are nearby, she can hear them. But still she feels frightened to be standing this close to Thorin.

'Forgive me,' she says as she bows her head, not daring to look at him. 'I'm afraid I was too shocked to move when you called me your wife. I did not expect it. I would love to see all of our home and have it returned to its full glory.'

She can see a smirk form on his lips, but still Thorin does not turn to face her.

'Ah, but you are, are you not? With the dragon gone I am king under the mountain again and you are my queen, making you my wife.'

'You may be king, but Mallosseth is not yet your wife,' Dwalin says as he walks over to the two of them. 'The vows have yet to be spoken and the people will disagree if their queen is not officially their queen.'

Finally Thorin turns around, only to glare at Dwalin. But the bald dwarf isn' bothered by the glare his new king is giving him. He only returns the glare, daring Thorin to push his buttons.

'I do not care for formalities,' Thorin growls at the warrior. 'They are time consuming and we do not have the time.'

'But _I_ do.'

Though her voice showed the fear she feels for the tall dwarf right now, Mallosseth stands tall as his glare is now fixed on her. She is frightened by him. This isn't the Thorin she knows. The Thorin she knows may behave cold towards outsiders, but his kin means the world to him.

_It is the dragon-sickness_, she understands as she looks at the dwarf. _The dragon-sickness is consuming him!_

'If it pleases my queen...' Thorin finally agrees and his eyes softer a little. 'Balin, prepare the documents. We will get married first thing tomorrow. We make it official, but we make it quick.'

Mallosseth looks as Thorin in disbelieve. He can't be serious, right? What about her purification ritual? It requires 7 days with her mother, female relatives and friends and a clean bath for the cleansing. It's tradition for brides-to-be to have that ritual!

'Perhaps you can consider a royal wedding when our people have moved back to the mountain? That way you can have your official marriage tomorrow, and the ceremony for the people.'

Mallosseth looks at Balin in gratitude. The dwarf smiles kindly at her, then he looks at his king again. Thorin seems to be thinking about the proposition, then nods. He waves them off, telling them he needs to search the Arkenstone as should the others. All except Balin, who is to write a wedding documents.

As Mallosseth is about to search for the Arkenstone, Balin calls for her to follow him. Though Mallosseth would love to follow the elder dwarf, she fears she might face the wrath of Thorin if she were to leave without his permission. So she looks at her king, but she doesn't need to ask him.

'Do as you please,' Thorin tells her as he gently takes her hand. 'You should not worry about lost jewels. You should only wear them and be the most precious gem off all!'

_There is the old Thorin again, so he is not yet lost to the treasure!_

With a small smile, Mallosseth gently places a kiss on his cheek, before following Balin.

'I am sorry, lass,' the dwarf apologises as they turn a corner. 'I wish I did not have to say this, but I fear Thorin has succumb to the dragon-sickness. I have seen it before, when Thror was still king under the mountain. I fear for the worst.'

'I know,' Mallosseth says with a sigh. 'I have noticed the change too. I am sad to say I am frightened of Thorin.'

'You don't deserve this, Mallosseth,' Balin says sadly as he places a piece of parchment on a table. 'You are a kind and gently person. You should not have to be frightened by your husband-to-be.'

'You should not give up hope that easily,' Mallosseth says quietly, almost to herself as Balin starts to write. 'I have hope still. I have seen a little of the Thorin we know and as long as we can still see him, there will be hope.'

* * *

><p><em>'Burn them! Burn them all!'<em>

_Mallosseth opens her eyes at the sound of the serpent's hissing voice. But the moment she opens them, she wish she hadn't. All around her is hot blazing fire. Houses are burning, humans lay dead on the burning streets. Floating bodies are in the water, burned by the fire drake._

_In front of her is the fire drake himself. Standing tall as ever as he spreads his fire over the town. Then his eyes spot her and he lowers his head to take a better look. His snout turns into an evil smirk as his eyes glow dangerously._

_'Well, well, well, it seems my little gem has formed a link with me.'_

_'What do you mean?' Mallosseth asks as she stands bravely before the dragon. It's a dream, she knows it is, so why would she fear the beast? _

_Smaug chuckles as he comes even closer, almost touching her with his snout. His sharp teeth glimmer in the light of the blazing fire around them. But neither is bothered by the hotness of the flames, nor mind the occasionally licking on their skin._

_'Have you not noticed it, stealer of flames,' the drake taunts as he looks at her. 'Have you not noticed the change in you?'_

_Mallosseth looks at Smaug, irritated by the names he is calling her. Irritated by the fact the dragon is here in her dream. Why is she having this dream anyway? Why would she dream of the dead people of Esgaroth? No screaming, only death. Why?_

_Again the dragon chuckles as he lifts up his head a little, his eyes never leaving her small form._

_'You think the fire you posses is yours,' he says cooingly._

_'It is mine!'_

_'You really think so? Your powers were taken from you, to be locked up forever. Done by the Woodland elves, ordered by your own mother.' Smaug takes in her look of shock, before she glares at him, not believing him. 'You don't believe me, I understand. It is hard to believe your own kin turns against you.'_

_'Why would I believe you, serpent!' Mallosseth sneers at the dragon, as she feels the rage build inside her. 'My mother loves me! She would never want to do me any harm!'_

_Smaug raises up to his fill hight, laughing as he does so. The sound of it sends shivers down her spine, but Mallosseth refuses to show him any fear. She will not allow him the pleasure of it!_

_'Maybe so, but she had always been afraid of you, hasn't she? Always thinking of a way to prevent you from using your fire. What did she always tell you?' The dragon seems to be thinking for a moment, but the smirk betrays he already know. 'Ah, I remember; "Fire is dangerous, Mallosseth. The serpents of the North use it to bring destruction everywhere the go." That's it, isn't it?'_

_Mallosseth looks at Smaug in shock. She can't even hide it. How would he know what her mother always said about her fire powers? He can't possibly know! But those are the exact words Mithiriel had used when Mallosseth was younger!_

_'How?'_

_Just one word, nothing more. But the dragon understands her question. His smirk never leaves his snout as he lowers his head again. With a menacing voice he tells her Mithiriel has told him herself. His voice grows even darker as he tells her another fact he knows._

_'She came to me right after that bowman shot me, begging me to take back my fire,' he tells her pleased with himself. 'That is why you are here. But I think I will not. I would love to see my fire corrupt your mind and make you a lady of darkness.'_

_Mallosseth glares at the dragon. She is getting sick of his lies. She clenches her fists, as heat start to radiate from her body. The heat causes a small breeze to form as Mallosseth keeps glaring at the fire drake._

_Smaug on the other hand, is smirking to himself. This is exactly why he lets the small female keep his powers. His flames will burn even stronger than her own have ever burned. He watches as her eyes grow darker and flames start to spread from her whole body._

_'You lie,' Mallosseth says with a dark voice. She doesn't even recognise her own voice, but she doesn't care. 'My mother would never beg to someone like you. Besides, how could she possibly come to you right after you died? She cannot contact those who have passed.'_

_'Oh, but she can, precious little gem of mine. You see, she has sailed off to the undying lands.'_

_'No! That's a lie!'_

_Without a warning, Mallosseth releases her flames, causing them to spread in all directions. Mallosseth looks in surprise as she watches the blazing flames she has set free. She has never been able to do such thing. Only form flames with her hands._

_Then she looks at the dragon. Smaug looks pleased, proud even as he looks down at her. His scales unharmed by the blazing flames._

_'Do you believe me now?' Mallosseth hears him ask as everything turns black._

With a jolt, Mallosseth wakes up. She looks around to see if anyone is up, then she walks outside. She needs some time to get her mind at ease. What if it wasn't a dream? What if the dragon came to visit her, just like Aulë did?

'You are up early.'

'So are you, my friend.'

The hobbit smiles weakly at Mallosseth as he sits down next to her. She looks up at the still darkened sky, though the first few rays of sun appear in the horizon. It will not be long for Thorin awakens and the contract will be signed.

'I, er, I heard you leave,' Bilbo stammers as he follows her gaze. 'You looked troubled, so I-I came to see if you needed someone to talk to?'

Mallosseth smiles at him and thanks him. Then she turns her gaze back to the stars. What if that serpent told the truth? Those powers did not belong to her, that she is sure of!

'You know, it is normal for a bride to feel anxious on the day of her wedding,' Bilbo says in an attempt to cheer her up.

'It is not the wedding that is bothering me,' she tells the hobbit with a sigh. She pauses for a moment. She trusts Bilbo, but does she trust him enough to tell him what is really on her mind? Mallosseth looks at him and the look of sincere concern tells her enough. 'I fear for my own powers,' she admits. 'You saw how the came back to me. What if it isn't mine? What if I stole them from Smaug? What if they corrupt my mind?'

'Ha, are you serious?' Bilbo laughs but quickly clears his throat as he sees the looks she is giving him. 'I-I mean to say that you are the most honest and loyal person I have ever met. I have never met anyone posses more kindness than you. No matter the darkness may bring, your heart will never be corrupted by it.'

Mallosseth smiles at the hobbit, glad he came after her. Friends like him are hard to find, she realises as he smiles back at her. She leans in to kiss his brow in thanks, making the hobbit blush. She thanks him and tells him he is a great friend. Then her ears pick up loud noises from inside the mountain.

'I guess we better get back inside,' Bilbo tells her as he hears the stumbling and muttering as well. 'It seems like Thorin is looking for you.'

* * *

><p>Mallosseth sits outside again, feeling the two braids in her hair. This was't how she had thought her wedding to be like. When she was younger and her father had been alive, she would fantasise about what her wedding would be like. She never cared about the groom. Handsome or not, as long as he would love her. That was all she wanted.<p>

But the wedding, the feast and all the preparations. Her cleansing ritual, where her mother would bathe her every day for 7 days, so she would be clean for her groom. Each day different scents would be used, to represent the blessings one would need for marriage.

The rose would promise a marriage filled with love, the rosemary for fertility, lavender for pleasurable lovemaking, clary sage to help calm the nerves for the wedding day, frankincense for faith, cedarwood for wisdom and neroli for a kind heart.

But she has missed that ceremony. Does that mean her marriage is doomed to fail? Images of Thorin, Fili and Kili flash before her eyes. There lifeless eyes staring blankly at her. Is that the faith of them anyway? Is there no hope, no matter what she does? She loves Thorin, no matter how he is right now. She still holds hope he will turn back to her.

But what about her powers? She can feel the power rise inside of her. It's like starting all over again when she first found out about her fire powers The same fear she felt back then, she fears again.

Will she have to be shutting herself off again so she won't hurt anyone? Or will she have to ask the Woodland elves to take away her powers again? She can live without them, right?

_But the feeling of the fire running through my veins, it feels so pleasurable_, Mallosseth thinks as she forms fire between her hands, looking at it longingly.

She looks up in shock as the fire dies out. Where did that come from? She has never felt such attraction to her powers. So why now?

_'I would love to see my fire corrupt your mind and make you a lady of darkness.'_

Those were the words of Smaug. Does this mean she really had stolen part of his fire? But if that's true, what else is true? Will his fire corrupt her mind and slowly turn her evil?

No, she will not allow the flames to take control off her! She will not let darkness consume her! She will not...

_I _need_ to test the dragon flame!_

Mallosseth allows the flames embrace her body and she sighs in delight. She has missed the feeling of the flames touching her skin. She needs to feel the flames touch her skin. Mallosseth looks at her hands in admiration, as the flames blaze around them. The sight, it's so beautiful, so alluring. Why would she want to get rid of something that beautiful?

'Mallosseth, Thorin is looking – ahh!'

The hobbit quickly jumps out of the way as flames are blazing at the spot he was just standing a moment ago.

'Bilbo! I am so sorry! Are you alright?'

The flames around her body die out, and a few moments later the spray flames die as well. The hobbit looks at her in shock, breathing heavily as he looks at her in shock. She had almost killed him, just because he startled her.

Luckily Bilbo got out of the way in time, but one thing is sure. She will never use her powers again! No one will die by her flames, nor get hurt by them!

* * *

><p><strong>Fili's p.o.v.<strong>

Fili looks ahead of him, at Erebor. Only in his dreams could he imagine the majesty of it. But not even his dreams could truly show the majesty of it.

_Please let her be alive_, Fili thinks as he quickens his pace. _Let them all be alive!_

He looks over his shoulder to see Kili stare at the great mountain in awe, then he looks at his older brother with worry. His eyes betray his thoughts, as his eyes flicker back to the mountain and then back at Fili. 'They have to be alive', is his secret message.

Even with is injured leg, Kili has been able to keep up with the others. Even after three days of non-stop walking. Fili feels pride fill him as he watches his younger brother walking without any complaining as they start to run towards Erebor.

'Hello!' Fili calls as they walk past the fallen gate. 'Anybody? Thorin?'

But no one answers. Only his echo replies to him. Fili begins to feel anxious as they loop around. Did the dragon kill them all? They keep running through the halls, descending down staircase after staircase.

Suddenly a voice calls out to them and Fili sighs in relief. At least not everyone is dead! That means Mallosseth might be alive as well! Fili slows down his pace as he looks around to where the voice is coming from.

'It's Bilbo,' he hears Bofur say and Fili looks to his right.

'He's alive!' his brother calls out in surprise.

Fili spots the hobbit as well as the little guy hurries over to them. Fili can't understand him clearly, but something is defiantly wrong! Why else would Bilbo be upset?

'Stop!' the hobbit calls out to them as he tries to catch his breath. 'You need to leave. We all need to leave.'

'But we really just got here,' Bofur says as surprised as Fili feels.

'Please, Mallosseth asked me to warn you guys and ask you to leave.'

'Mallosseth? So she is alive?'

Fili feels a little more relieved to know she is alive. But he is also worried. Why would she ask him to leave? Did something bad happen?

'We tried, but he wil not listen,' the hobbit rambles on. 'Thorin... Thorin... Thorin has been down there for days. He doesn't eat, he barely sleeps. He will not let Mallosseth out of his sight. She needs help, but he is cautious of everyone. He is defiantly not himself anymore.'

Fili was only paying half his attention to the hobbit, having seen something down the overlook behind him. But at the mention of Mallosseth, Fili turns his attention back to Bilbo.

'Something is wrong with Mallosseth?' his brother asks worried.

'Y-yes, nothing serious. But she has had a breakdown and Thorin is too blind to see.' Still the hobbit keeps on rambling, but Fili's eyes fall on some movement below again. 'It's the sickness, I tell you. The sickness!'

Fili starts to walk past Bilbo. Kili looks at Fili with worried eyes as his brother passes him too, asking Bilbo what kind of sickness. But the hobbit doesn't answer. He calls after Fili. But the blond dwarf doesn't listen. The further down he goes, the more clear the sound of moving coins gets.

Golden lights fill the treasure room as Fili enters it. His three dwarven companions stop next to him, also taking in the dreathfull sight. And after them, Bilbo enters, looking disgusted, where Fili himself feels shocked and disgusted.

Walking around the mountains of gold, is his uncle. Fili watches as his uncle walks around like a lost soul. Behind him is Mallosseth and the sight of her breaks his heart. With her back against a pillar, she sits on a pile of gold, her head between her arms. Her long hair forms a curtain, preventing Fili to see her face. But he doesn't need to. He can see how she feels. Only a blind man would fail to see. She looks miserable.

'Gold,' a deep whisper turns his attention back to his uncle and Fili feels sick at the sight of him. 'Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grieve.'

Fili swallows thickly as Thorin turns his attention to them, looking shocked at first to see them standing there. Then his look of madness returns as he continues speaking in a deep, but dark voice.

'Behold the great treasure hoard of Thror.' Fili keeps his guard up as his uncle looks away and for a moment he fears for his life. Then Thorin throws something at him and Fili catches the cup in surprise. 'Welcome, my sisters' sons, tot the kingdom... Of Erebor.'

Fili looks back at the cup in his hands, and then back at his uncle, who is standing below them with his arms stretched out. Then his eyes turn to Mallosseth. The female has lifted her head when Thorin had addressed to them. Their eyes meet and Fili is overwhelmed with the sadness he sees in her eyes.

Sitting there, is still the beautiful Mallosseth he knows, but the sadness in her eyes is new to them. Never have they expressed such deep sorrow. Her eyes are red and Fili has no doubt she has been crying until her tears had run dry. She mouths to him she's sorry, but he doesn't understand. That is, until she stands up.

Up until now, Fili had missed the shining jewel on her finger, nor the extra braid her hair now carries. Rage fills him as Fili quickly makes his way to where his uncle is standing, Kili following his brother. Oin and Bofur follow Bilbo, after the hobbit advised them not to follow the two brothers. Instead he leads them to somewhere else, but Fili doesn't care.

'Uncle!' he bellows as he walks up to him. 'What have you done!'

But Thorin ignores him and turns to Mallosseth. The female hasn't moved from her spot, though her eyes follow the brothers.

'My queen, let us greet our nephews properly.'

Fili looks at Mallosseth in shock as she walks over to Thorin. She no longer walks tall and graceful, but she seems to be making herself as small as possible. With her head looking down and her shoulders hanging, there is no trace of her formally proud posture. He never even noticed her walking like that, until now.

'Mallosseth, are you alright?'

She doesn't answer him. She doesn't even look up at them as she stops next to Thorin. Now her wedding ring is clearly visible in her finger and two braids are dangling on the right side of her face, just behind her ear. From up close, Fili can clearly see the dark circles under her eyes, suggesting her lack of sleep.

Kili has noticed it to, but says nothing about it. Instead he makes a bold move and embraces her. Her eyes widen in fear and she quickly glances at Thorin. But the dwarf, their king, doesn't seem to care about it. Perhaps he still has some trust in his nephews?

Fili wonders what has happened to Mallosseth, to make her that frightened of his uncle. She stands frozen as his brother embraces her, not daring to move. Only when Kili whispers something in her ear, her eyes soften a little and she embraces him as well.

Something has changed about Mallosseth, but what. Fili isn't sure about it, but he has a feeling it's not only his uncle. Something big has happened and she is scared to death.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, my longest chapter yet! I hope you guys enjoyed it! <strong>

**Anyway, as this story is slowly coming to an end (no panick, more chapters will follow!), so I'm slowly thinking about writing a new story. Maybe another about the Hobbit, maybe about the Lord of the Rings. I will probably post a poll when the time is right, or not. I don't know yet.**

**Anyway, let me know if you would like me to write another story and if so, about whom? Also let me know if you would like to see more about Mallosseth (in a different contex) if you want another Hobbit story or a whole different lead lady.**


End file.
